The MistressSEQUEL NOW UP: The Personal Trainer!
by lazyhappylucky
Summary: They expected to be married. They expected to have awkward dinners. They expected to have sex. They expected that they were expected to have children. She expected that he would sleep with other woman. He expected that she would keep silent.
1. Expectations

1They expected to be married. They expected to have awkward dinners. They expected to have sex. They expected that they were expected to have children. She expected that he would sleep with other woman. He expected that she would keep silent.

__

please excuse my spelling :(

Hinata drew in a deep breath as she pushed herself from the cool, mellow sheets of her bed. It seemed to her like the sun had angled itself through the window so perfectly, that she was not rudely awakened but delightfully summoned to her wake. It was like a perfect picture, she sat there in bed. Her hair was slightly ruffled with a mellow smile gracing her face. The silken sheets, even in their dark violet tone, shimmered beautifully in the coveted rays. It was picture perfect.

This was a normal day. Hinata Uchiha, married to the stone that is the 'prodigy', actually lived a very lavish lifestyle. She was given everything she could ever desire and more. It never even seemed like they were married, he was rarely ever around. He was always busy, out training or saving lives or shuffling through stacks of papers. Hinata sighed deeply, looking at the messy groove where her husband once lay. He had woken up early. He always woke up early. 4 hours early to be exact. The first few years of their lives together, he would wake Hinata everyday at 6am, with his rustling in some rush to escape his own home. At this point, Hinata was no longer distressed by it any longer, it was normal. Everything was normal, always normal.

"Lady Uchiha, you have a visitor." the mousey nurse whispered through the small slit she made with the door. Hinata had no idea why they were always getting visitors at 10am, Sasuke was a very important man. Anbu, politician and entrepreneur. Soon to be Hokage if everything went correctly. If he could manage to get passed Naruto on the public opinion level.

"I'll be out shortly." she whispered in response. With a groan she managed to tear herself from the sheets that she wanted to instantly melt into. It was now time for her to perform her most important-and only job, being Lady Uchiha. She did all of the work Sasuke was too important to do. Often he didn't like to involve her in things of that nature. Only occasionally was she allowed to even greet a business associate, he feared she would ruin all of his investments. To him, the only thing useful about her in the business category was her body. A lonely old man will sign anything to sit next to a beautiful young woman like Hinata. She was often his main asset. If only it was truly like that.

"Should I tell him to wait in the lobby?" a stupid question, of course. Where else should he wait? The bathroom? The staff was so shy, because Sasuke was so mean to them. They had to be very cautious to ask about everything they did, so not to anger him. The constant questioning, in the end, angered him even more.

"No worries, I'm coming right now." Hinata said, finally finding the energy to jump from the 3 foot bed and land with her feet pattering on the wooden floor. She grabbed her silk robe from the side wrack, it belonged to Sasuke's grandmother, it was originally a yukata but you can't expect Sasuke to keep up with anything for more than a month. She'd been wearing it as a robe and he was instantly disgusted by it but eventually got used to it. He didn't see her enough to complain at any rate.

The bottom of her slippers shuffled her trail down the hall, she knew she looked a sight. Her hair was something that couldn't even be described as a mess. She had to smell like a thick barrage of mixed floral scents from the perfumes Ino had sent her. Not to mention Sasuke's smell, which was a thick odor that could only be described as lonely and distant. It wasn't long before they would be sleeping in different beds as well.

"Lord Uchiha, well the other Lord that is." Hinata greeted the man, sitting in their living room but failed sadly. She was so taken aback by his appearance, mostly because he looked stunningly like his brother. If she was frightened by the younger Uchiha, then she may as well drop dead in front of the elder. Often, she couldn't even speak around one of them, if both of them were in the room then she probably was not conscious.

"You look like hell." he turned to her, his voice was not concerned like it should have sounded. It was a statement, he simply glared at her quickly before returning to staring at a few papers in his hands. The two were brothers but they only visited strictly for business reasons, she hated that Sasuke had left her alone to deal with him. He probably knew he was coming. He did expect all visitors to schedule their arrival 3 weeks ahead of time.

Hinata invited herself to sit next to Itachi who had his legs crossed, showing a cold distance that could only be seen in that family. He was so uptight, as if he had a stick in his back to straighten out the wrinkles. Like a baby tree. "So Itachi, how have you been as of late?" she asked sweetly, tilting her head to the side.

"Let's not beat around the bush Lady Uchiha." he said, turning to her with his mouth completely straightened, in all her life she'd only seen one man angrier than Itachi and that was Hiashi. "I'm buying 5000 square feet of the Uchiha main flat to add onto the 8000 I already have."

"Y-you...could always just ask Sasuke for the extra space...he is your brother after all." Hinata suggested, the looked directly down-deciding that it was the dumbest thing she'd ever thought of. She mentally prepared herself to be lectured on how idiotic she was.

"Oh Hinata." Itachi chuckled lightly, shaking his head just ever so gently that his ebony locks tousled in the waves of heated hair. Hinata blushed, not that she was interested in Itachi, you'd be surprised by the things you notice when you really pay attention. "You are so sweet. So innocent. That is why my father chose you." Hinata smiled, she hadn't expected compliments from Itachi that morning. "You're so stupid. So easily distracted, so easily persuaded, so easily fooled."

Hinata's smile turned cross as she watched the first Uchiha gaze at her menacingly, she'd set herself up for this one though. Like any other man that ever walked through those two doors, his gaze eventually dropped down to her chest-followed by the secondary eyebrow raise and steadying of the breath. "Itachi, you didn't come here just to insult me did you?" Hinata sighed again.

"To admit, I came here for more than that proposal, however-I feel this is a bad time. If you'll just sign these few contacts we can have the area annexed by tomorrow." Itachi said, finally showing Hinats the use of the few sheets of paper in his hands. The Uchihas were always official, she couldn't help but think that it wasn't their family. The boys were so distant and as the only 2 left alive, they don't have much of a connection to pull them together.

"I'm not sure if I should sign this. Sasuke may be upset with me if I do. You should really wait until he returns from work." Hinata took the sheets from Itachi, just to glance at them for a moment before pushing them back into his palms.

"If I come back when he's home, I won't be able to do what I came here for. You are his wife, you own half of everything he owns, you can rightfully sign these." he spoke without even blinking. He persistently pushed the sheets back into her face, she still resisted.

"Sasuke will be angry with me. I'm very sorry. If you want I can hold them for you until he returns." Hinata spoke, withdrawing into her seat in a desperate need to put some distance between the two. Itachi had always been friendly to her, in a way that Sasuke would never be. Still, she felt as though she was defiling his trust by even subjecting herself to that sort of treatment.

"I thought you were his wife, not is secretary." Itachi smirked, almost tearing the paper from her hands and stomping away slowly. Uchiha's didn't like to be denied, it was on the list of Sasuke's set offs. Hinata had to be aware of those as well, he was emotionally cold but not beyond hitting her and she knew it well enough.

She didn't want to be used like a tool but what choice did she have, Sasuke was her husband, her everything. She could have no life beyond the one he had provided for her, it was unethical for her people. She didn't resent him, she could almost say that she loved him, in fact she knew it. He would always state claims of eternal love and adoration but only when it seemed necessary. When he upset her, when she was disappointed by something, when she was annoying him and he wanted her to leave him, often before bed or aloud or at village ceremonies. She remembered the night that their engagement was announced, it took her by surprise. They were at the moonlight festival for which she was making special chocolate. That night, when the stars shun through their eyes and reflected memories and dreams, they stood around a pillar wearing their kimonos. Sasuke stood tall among the rest and announced it to everyone, she knew it was only a ploy for his campaign. There was no official campaign but people had to like you if you were going to be Hokage. Hinata was stunned, she didn't even know they were engaged but when her father heard of it-he immediately forced her into it.

At their wedding, she was reluctant to kiss him. So he forced his tongue down her throat, their friends and family squirmed with discomfort but that's what he wanted. He wanted to humiliate her, to knock her down a notch. To make their relationship look normal, if anything she was the depressed one.

Hinata exhaled the breath she had been holding and looked down at the floor, this lifestyle was a lifestyle-one she'd have to live with forever unless Sasuke died. If Sasuke had died anyway, she would not be remarried. Marriage is sacred to Hyuugas, to remarry would be the biggest sin. Hinata was trapped, although she'd expected that.


	2. Dream Ring

1

Excuse my spelling....or else....

__________________________________________________

__

"Lady Uchiha, the Lord has arrived. He will be in shortly. Should I prepare dinner?" said the same nurse that came knocking on the door just hours before. Hinata sat among low cushions in their small den room. She had other things to occupy her attention but she'd rather sit and read to herself. Sasuke was late again that day, as always. He was so occupied with work, wherever he worked. Hinata had no personal thoughts on it. It didn't annoy her, even if he was here she wouldn't notice. He's almost dead, extremely quiet and he couldn't hold a conversation for more than a few minutes. Communication between them was pointless.

"You can start with dinner then." Hinata sighed, moving from her place amongst the Satan cushions that were spread out on the floor. She squirmed slightly, adjusting the pillows so she could lay down on top of them. She then grabbed one of the tousles from the floor, which were also spread out about the room. It was furnished to be fit for a king, yet they could never have a child or he'd choke on something found on the floor.

He walked in without a word, Hinata sensed his presence and made herself noticeably busy. She looked extremely stupid, having been entranced by a linty tousle. Still, it was better than having another awkward conversation with him, anything was better than that. At any rate, it was disrespectful for her to continue on not saying a word, they were married after all. It would be a long, painful marriage if they couldn't even speak to each other.

"You're home late again." she stated without looking at him, instantly wanting to take it back. It was none of her business whether he was late or not. At first she thought that he hadn't noticed since he didn't respond right away. All she could here was the ruffling of his jacket as he draped it over the coat wrack.

"Something came up not that you have any place to speculate." she expected that. She was glad to be put back in her place before she said anything dumber. She just continued to play with the tousle in her hand before remembering something that would luckily draw her away from the situation. She got up from where she lay and made a motion to leave the room. "Where are you going?"

"To find Toms." she replied, continuing to walk away. Toms was their cat, that Hinata adopted to keep her company. Their home was so big, it was a challenge finding him so she hired a keeper to keep an eye on him. "You almost sound concerned." she whispered under her breath, she didn't know why she continued to put herself in these situations. If only all of his senses weren't amplified by 100.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, very officially. He still didn't look at her but she had no desire to look at him either.

"Nothing My Lord." she replied, she could feel her mind sinking into itself, she'd entered the lion's den. She just hoped this time he wasn't already angry.

"Don't test me Hinata. If you're implying of my feeling towards you, I love you very much. Now never say that again." he said, sliding his tie from around his neck, still not daring to look in her direction.

"Itachi was here." Hinata spoke, stopping where she stood to inform him. His eyebrows raised slightly and he looked toward her. She knew she would receive that reaction. "He wanted you to sign something."

"Didn't I tell you to never sign anything without my permission." he paced closer to her with an enraged look. "If I knew you were going to be this stupid I would have never married you."

"I didn't sign anything. You mustn't worry." Hinata said, her tone slightly ruder than she had planned for it to be. She hated how he would jump to conclusions. It just shows you what people really think of you, once they say it they cannot take it back. They cannot go back and keep you from hearing it, it's the same feeling. The fact that they take it back, makes it worse.

The way his eyes raked over her body made it clear that she was under harsh scrutiny. He was a human lie detector, she had nothing to fear. He inched closer to her to quickly press his lips stiffly against her's, as unlikely as it sounded-he was a terrible kisser. He showed no emotion whatsoever. He had to force himself to love her, it was obvious that their relationship was built to be strictly professional. She couldn't help but have feelings for him, the man that she'd been living with for 3 years. Even after everything was said and done and he was no longer enraged, he still looked angry. "Be dressed for dinner."

With that he walked out of the room, which was weird because Hinata was supposed to be the one to leave. Either way, someone had to care for Toms. Hinata shook the thoughts and emotions from the small incident out of her mind, she was too busy to trifle with things like that. When was Sasuke not angry?

________________________________________________

Hinata sat at the table, her eyes transfixed on the platter of food before her. She was waiting for Sasuke, who was once again late. Not late by a few minutes, it had been an hour. He was somewhere in the house, perhaps he had forgotten dinner? Hinata didn't dare to begin eating without him, he would call her insensitive or rude. She knew, however, that when he finally arrived he would be angry at her for starving herself. There was no getting around his mood swings.

What was on the plate wasn't didn't disgust her, the chefs made only the biggest effort to provide them with amazing food. She'd love to eat it but not without Sasuke. "Lady Uchiha, is something troubling you? You look upset." the nurse sat close to Hinata, trying to make her movements almost silent.

"You should not be concerned of my well being. You should go back to doing laundry before my husband sees you not working. I'd hate for you to get in trouble with him." Hinata spoke, just wanting the young woman to go away. This nurse in particular was one that worked for the Uchiha family for years, Hinata didn't know much of her history. As she finished the thought, Sasuke sat down across from her. By the looks of it he had removed his pervious suit and put on another suit of the same color. That's what he did to dress for dinner.

The nurse quickly hastened away in fear of the man. Hinata felt bad for her, no one should have to fear anyone to the degree that they run at the sight of that person. To think about it, that often happened to her.

She then looked down at the plate and realized, if it wasn't the first time, that she'd lost her appetite. Sasuke began eating without saying a word to her, which showed her that he didn't care at all. Not that it wasn't the norm for them. Still, she couldn't help but squirm under some type of invisible unproclaimed pressure. His eyes were on his food but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was watching her every move. Judging her. It was making her sick just thinking about it, and the more she thought, the dizzier she got. She thought she would crack under the pressure and spew up unmeasurable amounts of emotions everywhere. As she was spewing, they would fall into a spiraling hole that somewhere hid her old existence. If she even existed before this. If there ever was a before.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sasuke asked. Her head shot up to look at him as if she was released from some sort of unholy trance. His eyes were boring into her face, noting every line and pore. He didn't blink, he remained with a deep stare. This time it wasn't blank, he was looking, searching for something. Some weakness, every weakness.

"I'm feeling sick." Hinata spoke softly, her eyes receding to stare at her plate once again. "It's probably nothing." she assured him, not as if it could be 'something'. They only had sex the night of their wedding, she wouldn't have done it if she'd known he wouldn't be interested in her enough to want to do it again.

"Itachi's business meeting is this week, you're going." Sasuke stated or rather commanded, changing the subject ever so nicely.

"Why do I have to go?" that would only be mistake number 3 of the night, you never question Sasuke. Hinata, to be honest, didn't like Itachi much more than she liked Sasuke. He was inviting that was for sure, he never made it feel like it was an inconvenience to see her as Sasuke always did. He was crude, mean and manipulative. He was also very jealous, which is the main reason for Hinata not wanting to be involved with him. He was very jealous of Sasuke and very controlling, everything that belonged to Sasuke-he believed should have been his.

"I'm going to be busy." he replied. _How does he even know he's going to be busy? _

"Sasuke-I mean-My Lord, I pray it is not inappropriate of me to ask but ...what exactly do you do? For a living I mean." Hinata asked, feeling suddenly very meek.

"Hinata, the reason I don't share my work with you is to keep you away from things of that nature. It is a dirty world, now you shan't question it." He said, she knew he didn't have to think long to come up with that one. It was so dry, so automatic. Like he'd been programmed to say whatever he thought she wanted to hear.

"I'm feeling sick again, I'll retire early this evening." Hinata said, not wanting to continue any further into this extremely dry conversation. She removed herself from the table and began walking, she could feel his eyes burning a hole in her back or perhaps he didn't look at all, either way she was nervous.

Upstairs, Hinata strode into their bedroom. She wanted to shower, then read and then sleep. That was her elaborate plan for most nights that Sasuke wasn't home, why should it change for any other occasion? She stepped into the bathroom, the cold tiles tickled her feet so gently as to let her know that everything would be okay. Oddly the tiles were wet, probably from Sasuke's shower. That was not the odd part, the odd part was that Sasuke never took showers. He took short baths, only because the shower water wouldn't heat to the temperature that he desired.

Hinata decided to ignore the spill, someone would clean it up later. She should have asked the nurse to run her a bath, then she would not need to sit on the toilet for 20 minutes-waiting for the bath to fill. She began running the water, testing it with her palm to measure it's heat. Wiping the sliding drops of water on her thigh, Hinata walked along side the bathroom counters as if to inspect every item in their cosmetic collection.

Hinata reached over the sink to grab Sasuke's white T-shirt that he must have sloppily thrown in the small bowl. It was odd of him, he was very odd in himself but lately he'd been acting more shady than ever. Hinata's face flushed slightly, there were small sweat stains on the collar. She couldn't help but to sniff the top lightly, just to see if it smelled like she'd guessed. There was no shame in it, he was her husband.

It smelled of a medley of things, it was sharp. It had a certain spice to it, it was sexy more or less. It didn't smell as much like him as it did like something else, Hinata supposed that it was just his office-not that she'd ever been to his office to know how it smells. Hinata reached into the front pocket of the flushed white polyester shirt, she felt her finger tips brush lightly against the velvety skin of a small box. She instinctively pulled the box from the small pocket and looked at it in her hand.

"A ring box." Hinata said quietly, smiling to herself as she fondled the box, rolling it between her fingers. Feeling the cool fabric brush the red tips of each finger. She pressed the tip of her nail through the slit separating the top and bottom of the box, and slowly lifted the top to expose the ring. "It's perfect."

The ring shun with a gorgeous white-gold finish, silver break. It was a small ring, nothing very flashy-not like her wedding band. There were 3 diamonds planted in the middle of the base, a small one between two relatively small ones. It was perfect, just perfect. It was the ring Hinata had always wanted. As soon as she briefly glanced at the prized item she snapped the box closed before she had a chance to covet it greedily. She sighed, hating to tear herself away from the gem but Sasuke was probably going to surprise her. It would be the first delightful surprise of their marriage. She slid the box back into his shirt pocket and draped the item of clothing back over the sink.

Even as the ring was out of sight, Hinata couldn't stand but to nibble softly on her fingernails, just thinking of the beautiful thing. The light of the diamonds probably shimmered beautifully even in the darkness of the box. Hinata on any regular day was not one to worship diamonds, she didn't worship anyone. She just thought it was something very sweet, jewelry is nothing without a sentimental value behind it.

Hinata jumped in her spot when she heard the undeniable cleft of Sasuke's slippered feet pattering up the stairs. She immediately shuffled to make herself look as innocent as possible, she then panicked when she saw the steaming bath tub that was flowing over the edges with water. She quickly abandoned her guilty stance and ran over to the bathtub to squeeze the knob to a stopping point. She then stepped back to look at the full bathtub that was still running over with hot water.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" He walked into the small bathroom stall in a hurry for an obvious reason to himself but one that was a mystery to Hinata. He turned to the shirt that was still resting in the sink bowl, then his eyes returned to her. She stood there, slightly alarmed by his cautious nature. There was no fire.

"Sasuke, my Lord." Hinata began saying, trying to look him in the eye but failing and looking down at the floor. His look was hard and judging, it slowly melted away as he saw her sincerity.

"What is it Darling?" he finally asked with an exhale that burned Hinata's eyelashes, his breath was always soft, it never smelled offensive but it was always very hot-very crude.

"I...I j-just wanted to tell you....t-that I...I love you." she spewed out the last part before once again collapsing back into herself and turning away from his judging eyes that never left her face. His mouth was agape the entire time, like an armed weapon, preparing to do his worst.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, trying to crack her skull open, desperate for her immediate answer. He continued to meditate into her, wanting to rake her entire soul for anything she may have been hiding up until then.

"I'm your wife, my Lord." Hinata replied, tilting her head in a frustrated confusion.

"Of course. Hinata, I love you." He spoke sternly before grabbing her face to pull her into another demanding kiss that was anything but sincere. It left Hinata with a bad taste in her mouth, she could tell he was in a haste for some reason. "You should leave the bathroom, I need to do something." then as soon as he grabbed her, he nudged her away roughly so that her shoulder blade barely connected with the wall a few feet behind her. She huffed, but then decided to keep it inside. Sasuke was no one to get frustrated at.

He obviously had something better to do. Hinata nodded, to be a silent angel and levitated out as silently as she'd appeared in the bathroom in the first place. So much for a bath. A thought then crossed Hinata's mind ever so swiftly, something she thought she'd never ever think of in an active way. She, as quietly as possible, slid the silk robe gently down her arms and hung it on the wrack by the bed with care. All the while as she was undressing, she felt marvelously brilliant. This was so spontaneous, so unexpected-it was so different.

As soon as the clothes were on the floor she noisily shuffled to bundle them up and shove them under the bed. She first made sure they were not visible to anyone that happened to walk in at Sasuke's angle, then she jumped into the sheets. Completely naked. Now all she had to do was wait, if she could manage to not lose more and more nerve with each passing moment.

__________________________________________

Hinata's head rested on the pillow under her, she was just moments away from tilting off to sleep, what could Sasuke possibly be doing in the bathroom for more than an hour? She was beginning to grumble to herself, not because she was angry, to stay awake. Finally she alerted herself to the accented noise of Sasuke opening the bathroom door, she felt the draft lightly kiss her cheek. He really had been in there for a while.

"My Lord." Hinata immediately sat up, knowing she did not look very appealing as her hair was ruffled and she was drooling a bit.

He jumped slightly, probably alarmed that she was even awake at 10pm, of course-he couldn't tell her when to go to bed. "Hinata." he called her name. "What are you doing awake at this time?"

"I...I..." Hinata blushed, looking down into the sheets that were jumbled so gently in her hands. The more she tried to talk, the more her face burned. She smiled, even though she was embarrassed to a point of no return. "I...I thought that..just m-maybe.....oh..." she couldn't say it, she continued to look at the sheets after exchanging a quick look with her husband.

Sasuke caught what she was saying after a minute or two of confusion. He blushed on the inside however his outside remained stiff and ascetic. He continued to look at her, it must have been a trick, a charade. Even if he wasn't interested, Hinata was never this open before. She would never ask him to out of personal desire. It must have been a Sakura clone, trying to seduce him once again. It would have worked if she wasn't so obviously menacing.

"Maybe later, something came up. I have to go back to work." He spoke, whether it was the real Hinata or the fake Hinata, he had other things to do or if you will, _other people to do_.

"Why...why must you work all the time? It is unethical...and ...and I-immoral for them to schedule you all day."

_Them? Who's them? She doesn't even know that I'm self-employed. _"Hinata I don't have time for stupid questions like that. Come to me when you have a real problem, I'm late." Without saying another word he grabbed his brief case from the bed chest and walked out of the room with an unannounced urgency.

_______________________________________________

about an hour later

at Sasuke's office

"My Lord you are very tense tonight." the blonde woman smoothly made her way over to where the Uchiha sat in his chair. He was kneeling on the desk with his head in his hands, his hair dangling over each finger-he was mentally troubled by something obviously. "I hate to see you like this." she spoke softly as she rubbed his back.

"Can't keep seeing each other like this." he spoke finally with a hard voice. The blonde woman drew back, her hair swaying in the cold air of Sasuke's large office.

"What?" she asked in a concerned fury, emphasizing hard on the 'T' as to show her full offense. He knew she would react like this, as if she really had room to complain. She was lucky he was even involved with her, she was nothing but a temp, like a common slave. She was just another whore he would throw away, although he hadn't been involved with 'whore' since he was married. She would be the first, certainly not the last if he could get away with it.

"For at least 3 weeks. My wife is becoming suspicious." he replied, his hands folded and his eyebrows knitted together-insulted by her nerve. She had room to judge?

"I thought you said you were leaving her." the girl sat on top of the desk so she could look him directly into the eyes, an intricate staring contest she's learned to enjoy with the Uchiha.

"I need her right now, she's essential for me to become the next Hokage. You know that." he looked into her eyes in return with a deadly glare that would frighten his own father.

"That's a lie. It's the same lie you've been telling me for months now." she turned away from him, still sitting on the desk but looking in the opposite direction with her arms crossed.

"Like it matters. You're just another woman, you're nothing to me. I'm the one using you, remember? And I promise that the exact moment you walk away, I'll hire another gorgeous woman to be my whore of the month. You're nothing and the second you leave, you'll be less than that. Be glad that I'm even using you, I have a beautiful woman at home and I don't even have to talk to her to get her in bed. If I have nothing else, I'm not losing that. If Hinata suspects something, I'm not taking those chances." he jumped at her which caused her to wince in surprise. She didn't quite withdraw her nerve there, she continued to look angrier than ever.

"Hinata? She's an idiot! She'll never find out, just lie. Lie like you always do! Whatever it is, she'll believe it!"

"I say this now and I promise it. If Hinata leaves me, I'll kill you. In fact, I will not only kill you-I'll kill your family, your friends, neighbors, associates, everyone I need to. No one will ever know you even existed. Even then you'll still be nothing but trash." his words were so soft but so hurtful, so painfully menacing. Just hearing them tore her heart out of her chest.

"She's just a woman." the blonde woman snaked the words through her teeth in a matching anger.

"A pretty woman is worth a lot in the business world, they take you places. A perfect woman like Hinata, can get you a lot of places." he sounded a lot like a mentor, teaching someone the workings of the world. Normally mentors were not as cynical. To Sasuke, no one was worth anything but himself. No woman was worth anything at all, if anything, Hinata made the most. She was sweet, honest, trustworthy, and as he thought-dumber than a brick. she was easy to deceive, gorgeous to sell off, too scared to lie or steal, and people liked her. She was too sweet, they figured that if Hinata learned to love a brute like him, everyone would soon love him as well.

"So she's an item to be had? Just a toy?" the blonde woman tilted her head to the side, just as a sign that she was reflecting upon Sasuke's words in a negative way to make them change for herself.

"Aren't you?"


	3. Automatic

excuse spelling///

Hinata that next morning, even with it's ador and dust that would have delighted her senses sweetly, stood awake. She hadn't slept at all the night before, she could not stop replaying the situation over and over again and telling herself how immature she behaved. Every moment she came to thinking over it, she winced and looked down into the frying pan in her hands. She stood over the caulescent stove and watched the meat she was cooking flail around in an aggravated motion. It was a waste. The links of meat she was cooking, just flipped over and over-landing on the scolding top of the hot pan and burning even more. She had no intentions of eating it now, she had no intentions of eating it at all really. She just wanted something to do so she wouldn't be caught it bed when Sasuke returned.

Finally feeling an awkward sympathy for the distressed meat, Hinata reached over the pan and flicked off the stove. As she reached over specks of grease from the pan jumped up into mid air, as to slap her arm away. It wasn't revenge. They wanted to die too. Luckily, even after the stove was off, the pieces still flickered in the blistering heat, enjoying the pain. "Oh my God, how stupid of me." she softly declared, looking down at the pan and realizing how selfish she was being. "I'm wasting all this good food. I'm so stupid." she sighed, placing the hot pan on the counter. "I bet Naruto will eat them."

"Oh no." she moaned once again, she was feeling pitifully sorry for herself. She couldn't do anything right as of late and nothing turned out as she had planned. She just wanted to be someone that could read others, not be easily read. Although, if Sasuke could really read her, he'd know all the things she said about him. Hinata grabbed the handle of the pan and lifted it from the white counter to be greeted by a black ring that formed under the pan when she set it down. She immediately ran the pan over the sink and placed it inside neatly so that the contents would not spill out. She then returned to the scene and covered her eyes perfectly so that she could disappear. She wanted to blend into the background, no one would notice she was gone but then that was a pipe dream.

To make the situation worse, she heard the semi-silent click of the front door closing slowly. He was there. No one had informed her of it, probably because most of the staff was asleep. How did she ever get herself into these ludicrous situations? She even thought about slipping her small body into the pantry but she was sure he would look there. There was no way of avoiding a meeting, a confrontation wasn't necessary but their meetings always ended in one. She heard his loud sigh, followed by him maneuvering the tie from his collar. As he walked into the kitchen she even heard his hesitation, probably when he saw her hunched over the sink staring at a smoking pan. He hadn't expected her to be awake.

"You're here." Hinata spoke, not wanting to be the first one to have their faults pointed out. "So early." Normally he would have worked the entire day, in some need to not be around the house. It was only occasionally that he gave himself a single day off. Even days like Hinata's birthday and Christmas went unobserved and unappreciated, often he didn't even remember.

"I'm off work all week." he replied to the question she didn't formally ask. This was right to him, it had to be right. He could gain her trust back after a few days under her nose, then he could return to his old acts. Hinata was so easy to fool.

"I'm sorry." she turned to him and rubbed her forehead lightly although she had nothing to be sorry for. She just felt that she should address that feeling incase he was angry with her. She truly did not desire for him to loathe her anymore than he already did. He always said he adored her but, it's common sense, a liar is a liar. It was okay for Sasuke to lie to her, because it was for a good reason-so she thought. She would never lie to him however, it would be worse than death.

"There's nothing to be sorry for my love." he came up behind her and she flinched before he could touch her. Just feeling the heat radiate from his stomach onto her back made her tingle with an uncertain anticipation. She wanted to be touched by him, just for a brief moment. She didn't know why her feelings had been so jumbled recently but overall she just wanted to feel loved and important. He rested his head neatly on top of her own and wrapped his lengthy arms around her waist. She couldn't help but reached her fingers down to fondle and brush the back of his hand. "I bought you something."

"You have?" Hinata responded sweetly, feeling smartly as though she already knew what the gift was. She shivered lightly when his inviting hand slid away from her to hide in his own jacket pocket. She watched intently the way it moved delicately slow so not to ruin the moment, too enraptured to by her own intentions to realize how odd this was. She wanted to be broken down before anything else could consume her attention. This had only been her idea of a perfect life, if only for a moment but if it was, she was not going to ruin it for herself by speculating. Thinking too much never got her anywhere.

"Here. Close them." he whispered into her ear as he teased her by tickling the back of her hand with the velvety box. The same box that she'd associated with something she should have never seen. She practically reached out and grabbed it on her own in a desperate need to just touch it one more time. All she could do was hold out her hands, stretching her fingers beautifully so that his eyes would be instantly attracted to their lovely shape. She clenched her eyes shut, awaiting the icy cold feeling that would greet her awaiting finger. A second passed followed by many more and Hinata begins shaking were she stood, she could hardly control the anticipation.

Suddenly, Hinata trembled as the freezing touch of one golden jeweled necklace raped the skin of her neck. He eyes shot open and looked both ways only wishing she could see the disgusting thing, of course it wasn't as so to her but the idea of it was. It was not what she was supposed to be getting. It was not what she was expecting. She ran her finger tips over the gems that she only wished she could see with her own eyes, so she could grimace and show him exactly how mortified she was to be greeted by such a thing.

"What do you think?" he asked as he strung the loop in the back so it could freely draped from her thin neck. Hinata turned, and painted a fixed smile on her face. Looking into his eyes, she saw what would have frightened her on any other day, today it confused her. It was the same anguish and the same indiscreet negligence, almost a sense of hatred. "Hinata." he spoke, which snapped her out of her ill dreamed daze. "What do you think?"

"I think....." she began, watching as his expression slowly began to turn grey as she stumbled. "I think...it's amazing. I love it. I love you." she said in response to his question, as if it was really a question. Even if the item was hideous-which it wasn't-she would still thank him for it. It was the thought that counted and she was never one of those women who were unsatisfied and always wanted more. Partly because she never got what she wanted if she dared to.

Apparently he needed no other invitation to spin her around so that their torsos faced each other so neatly in a closely they had not seen in 3 years. Without giving Hinata a chance to think he grabbed her hands by the wrist to render them useless to her advantage, not as if she would run away, and proceeded to lay heavy harsh kisses on her neck. The entire act confused her, never had Sasuke shown to be so _ravenous_. Passion of this extent hardly existed in Sasuke's entire character, she had no idea what would bring along such a change. He could not be drunk, he would have been angrier. She dared not to ask, at least he was being nice to her even if he was biting her neck to the point of soreness.

"My Lord this is all very sudden." she managed to get out and hopefully heard over the abstractly loud sounds Sasuke was making. He drew away from his mission just for e moment to cease her lips with a passion matched by no other Hinata had ever seen. She obediently returned his eager kiss with one of a matching force. This was how she always wanted to be kissed. But before she could enjoy it the kiss was over and he was back to his previous task. It was so weird, normally his kisses would last ages in her mind as the need to leave the room grew. This time, it lasted only a few heated seconds before she was torn away from the lips she wanted to know forever. She supposed that was how it was to truly be kissed by someone who truly loved you. Still, now he was back to loving her neck and not her face, either way it would end the same way. She inched slightly to the left at the act, not wanting to necessarily be apart of it as rough as he was making it. It was all clingy, very clingy. Hinata always wanted a life like that but she was just beginning to respect the one she already had.

She wanted to jump out of her skin and to blend in with the smokey kitchen when his finger tip traced an invisible line down her torso and was cut at her belt. She looked into his eyes which were drawn away to oggle the sight. The thought came out sooner than the words did, thankfully they were just right. "I..I started my period."

His only thought was one of a very sane, yet very picky man. _That's disgusting._ "I don't care." the words came out of his mouth like wild fire although the conflicted so generously with his thoughts. He was trying to be believable, sadly being himself just wouldn't cut it. Any loving husband wouldn't care if they were making love to a woman in a fountain of blood. He was just trying to meet the status quo. "It doesn't matter to me." he let out that one strained breath that was keeping him from continuing and found the strings of her robe to pull them so gently so it would fall to the awaiting floor and unveil the beauty that was all his.

"My Lord please..." she sighed, wanting to melt into something unrecognizable, she gently pushed away his persistent hands although they had no intention of leaving her supple little body. The harder she tried to push him away, the more he pressed himself against her. In was quite the sight.

"Don't call me that." he bit his bottom lip, amusing himself by staring into those white eyes that showed nothing but an empty fear. He just wanted to break her down, knock her off course. It was more than just persuading her to trust him, it was now to make her submit. To show her that she could be less than nothing if he wanted her to be. She was everything he hated and that was the exact thing that he wanted, for the moment that is. He dipped in closer to her to tower over her small form, she was so afraid like a deer in a headlight-caught. She was a dirty word away from giving in. What he wasn't expecting was the heat that shot into his palm as it brushed the scolding surface of the frying pan Hinata had laid in the sink moments before.

"Dammit!" he shouted, tearing his hand away from the spot and shaking it with the other in blinding pain. All Hinata could do was watch and pray for his well being. It wasn't like she purposely set the frying pan there so he would burn himself. she didn't know he was going to be all over her, she didn't even know he was going to be home so early. He thrashed his head in rage and agony. "You bitch! Are you trying to kill me?" he lashed, Hinata drew back away from him so that he couldn't reach out and do something that he might regret in the future.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, it was an accident!" Hinata cried to him as he shook still in stinging torment. She wanted to help, she wanted to take his hand and heal it with a gentle care that could compare to a mother's. But he was angry, always angry. It frightened her, she did not want to be his next target again. Finally the crying and thrashing stopped and he bored deep into his palm like it was something he wanted to kill. He then turned to her, seeing her state of shock and quickly stepped closer to her. His head pressed against hers' and his eyes were still filled with something deadly.

"I should kill you right now, I should have killed you a long time ago but I didn't. Don't push me Hinata." the rusty words came out so cracked as if he's been dehydrating himself purposely for this speech. Hinata looked deathly into his eyes with a crying need to turn away and pretend this wasn't happening, she wanted to sleep through the pain and to not be alive for just that moment. He opened his mouth as if he had one last thing to say but quickly shut it and walked away, still crouched over in a tender aching pain.

____________________________________________________

that night

Hinata sighed as she looked in her vanity mirror, she was flawless, she really was. It was absolutely obvious, it shouldn't have been something she pointed out but she had to admit. She was the prettiest girl in Konoha, she definitely had the best body and the cutest smile. Her hands were small and lovely, her teeth were pearly and straight, and he scent was sweet and alluring. She was perfect in every way, it's not knowing it that's the bad part-it's saying it but she never did.

She then looked down at her lap as she twiddled her thumbs on top of the silk robe she wore, the white of her skin clashed with the spiraling black illusion that was her robe. She had to go upstairs sometime, she had to see Sasuke. She could not avoid talking to him forever. She shook her head once to betray the sleep that was starting to comfort her. It was already very dark outside, she was sure Sasuke was asleep at this hour. She arose from where she sat to tiptoe up the stairs, outside the room was nothing but darkness so she had to feel around for the rail that would guide her to her formal bedroom.

the room itself stood out from the other 50, the light was on and the door was cracked. Allowing a beautiful opposite shadow to lie upon the floor, he was definitely still awake which made Hinata groan on the inside. She really didn't want to speak to him. She was not afraid of him, she was angry with him. Often she controlled her anger by avoiding the person until the emotion disappeared but how could she avoid Sasuke when he lives in her house. Normally he would be working or at a meeting so she would not have to worry about these close encounters. This had to happen though, they may have just been getting somewhere and Hinata didn't want to lose that.

So she steadily tiptoed over to the door, as she got closer to the light her eyes got fixed to the color and she could faintly hear a conversation taking place in the room. It was Sasuke and he seemed to be talking to himself, either that or on the phone. She knew listening was wrong but it was one second, one second of overhearing one second of his conversation.

"_I know I said I would be back by 6 but I told her I was off all week..........yes she will notice if I just leave........I don't have any friends, she knows that.......listen, you're going to have to stop being so pushy, it's 1 week......well it's not like I owe you anything............she suspects something obviously or I wouldn't be here............well I'll call you then...........she'll be coming to bed soon............no, I'll call you..........you mustn't call me or she might answer..............alright then............................_


	4. Welcome To Hell

excuse my spelling

_So she steadily tiptoed over to the door, as she got closer to the light her eyes got fixed to the color and she could faintly hear a conversation taking place in the room. It was Sasuke and he seemed to be talking to himself, either that or on the phone. She knew listening was wrong but it was one second, one second of overhearing one second of his conversation._

"_I know I said I would be back by 6 but I told her I was off all week..........yes she will notice if I just leave........I don't have any friends, she knows that.......listen, you're going to have to stop being so pushy, it's 1 week......well it's not like I owe you anything............she suspects something obviously or I wouldn't be here............well I'll call you then...........she'll be coming to bed soon............no, I'll call you..........you mustn't call me or she might answer..............alright then............................_

Hinata bit her lip as she listened in on the conversation, she wanted to turn the other way, to not have heard that. But she was there, she couldn't turn away. Besides, just because he was talking on the phone about something she didn't know about, doesn't mean it's something bad. What was she thinking, of course it was bad and she knew that. She knew that he knew. It hurt that he would know and continue on with it. So she steadily drew in a breath and approached to door, being sure to knock on the outer railing before entering. She knocked three times, waited, hummed.

"Hinata." she heard his voice and nearly jumped out of her skin, this would be a perfect time to turn around and walk away. Pretend it was one of the nurses, no need to place herself in trouble when the nurses would happily take her place. "Hinata, are you there?"

"Yes my Lord." she sighed, shaking her head slightly in displeasure at her honesty, why did she have to be so damned sweet? "I'm here." she spoke, slowly coming closer to the door to enter the room. She'd hoped he wasn't mad at her for hearing him, it was terrible yes but she couldn't live with him being upset with her all the time.

"Come in, no need to wait in the hall." he spoke again and Hinata flinched, he was going to strike her. He was definitely going to strike her. Without a word she entered the room, she was completely quiet, trying not to be too rude or inviting. She wouldn't be put back like that again, she didn't want to be.

"Hinata, I must apologize to you about this morning, I love you so much, I shouldn't have lashed out at you."his words were that of an chronic liar. How could he say those things then lie to her face seconds after? She looked down, not wanting to see those eyes that have deceived her so many times before, the worst part was that they actually looked sincere. He thought he had everything figured out, everything planned. She wasn't as naive as he thought she was. Never mistake kindness for weakness. He approached her to swallow her in a warm and comforting hug, one that should have been a long time ago. Sasuke was always unpunctual.

"I don't want you to touch me." she whispered harshly so that he heard it loud and clear. It was the exact opposite of what she meant to say, she wasn't like that. She never spoke ill to people, she never did that. She slid to the opposite direction to dodge his affectionate ploys. It almost embarrassed her but she was not nearly as embarrassed as Sasuke looked, he was in a state of somewhat shock. His mouth stood slightly agape and his eyes were wide and confused.

"Hinata what's wrong?"his voice was so artless, so candid, it was sincere. It was disgusting, inhuman. Did he actually think he was going to get away with it, he was a good actor, it's often hard to hide the truth when you already know it for a fact. She didn't want to know what he looked like at that point, she didn't want to have any association with him. She wanted no connection. She wouldn't be able to bare the humiliation and ridicule she would get if they broke up, her father would send her off to some wasteland, never to be seen again because he would be too embarrassed by her. Every woman in town would torture with their knowledge of their personal lives. It would be a complete train wreck, and still he continued without any thoughts of her feelings. He was just a pessimist.

"Nothing my Lord...I'm..I'm sorry." Hinata said, looking down at her hands once again, trying to seek some guidance that she gravely needed at that moment. It was one of those moments again, that he was quietly judging her and she could feel his eyes raking her body for every flaw, staring a hole through her very soul. She had to muster up some nerve, some odd amount of audacity. "Sasuke...I-I mean my Lord....if you don't mind me asking....I was just wondering...who you were talking to on-on the phone..j-just now."

His look of shock only told half the story to Hinata, it was the one time in her life she'd witnessed Sasuke draw a blank. He had no idea what to say and it was very apparent, his mouth was open but there were no words. Nothing to articulate the sheer confusion and stupidity he had been feeling. "It was a business associate Hinata, none of your concern." after he struggled to get those words out he cleared his throat and fixed his focus on Hinata's expression, probably inwardly hoping Hinata would believe him. Still his expression remained solid, stoic even. "You do believe me, don't you Hinata?"

"Oh, of course my Lord. I know you would not lie to me." She was kidding herself by now, she knew a little bit about something and she definitely knew there was something a miss. Sasuke never had to have an excuse for anything and if he did it was well thought out. She couldn't shake it though, she knew. The worst part was that she knew that she knew, she was lying to herself even if it was for a moment. She couldn't stand it, not at all. She was ashamed, of course she often convinced herself that she was happy when she wasn't. She was miserable when she began courting Sasuke but she painted on a false emotion to satisfy everyone else. She was nothing miles from happy. She had to be content though because it wouldn't change, this was something she had to be broken over.

After everything he did and that she gave to be apart of his big lie, he still defiled her trust in such away then lied to her about it. It may not have been a woman, it didn't even have to have anything to do with sex or a relationship. There was something he didn't want her to know, it couldn't positive or he wouldn't hide it so carefully, or in this case sloppily. "I just want to sleep downstairs tonight, I'm feeling restless and I do not want to wake you in your sleep with my constant movement." this was an excuse of course for her to exit the room. She slowly began to walk away, hoping that would be sufficient for him as a farewell.

"I hate you." she whispered, trying to control the storm of tears that hit behind her eyelids. Even though she wasn't facing Sasuke, he heard it loud and clear. Her voice cracked over and over and she only wished he could hear it clearer and feel the full extent of her hatred. Hatred. It was something Hinata never thought she'd feel toward anyone, those who hurt her-she felt sympathy for. For him, nothing. He had everything already, it was people like him that always needed something else that were the worst.

"What did you just say to me?" his eyes squinted, trying to understand what this girl just dared to utter to him. Dared to mention. Did she have any brain at all? He couldn't believe it, he couldn't even begin to perceive what she said. That bitch.

"I hate you." she repeated, this time louder. She stopped in her trail, didn't bother to turn around but felt free to tell him her exact feelings as they were perceived. She wished that she could manage to say something else but those bitter words were all that would come out. I hate you. She didn't hate him completely, but she was blinded by the feelings that she had for him at that exact moment. "How could you do that to me, I gave you everything. I gave my entire life to be with you. I let you have sex with me, I let you tell me what to do. I let you lie to me, I let you trap me here like a caged bird."

"Hinata, I don't even know what you're talking about." the words came out so slowly, so strained, he could only be lying. It was because he was denying it so perfectly that was making Hinata sick. She knew 100%, and yet he still lies. She understood what it felt like to be trapped like that. She'd often told small tales or made tiny excuses for things. If it was ever this big, she knew she couldn't handle it herself so she had to ask for help or advice. "You're obviously sick, you should rest."

She acknowledged the strain in his voice and it was obvious that he was more serious than he'd been in months, angry, threatening. She turned to see his face, which was a mistake because she was now caught in his web. She was drawn in my the face, the killer's face. The face that she'd seen so many times, the face that told her that she was crossing into a danger zone. It was too late now, she was already there. Seeing his face, she had to retreat back into her habitual and convention shell, which was her obedient side. Her mental home base.

"You're right, I am feeling a bit flustered. I will come to bed. ........I am sorry my Lord, for saying such things, it was........ immature of me." she volunteered to admit. She shook her head to give the impression that she was not in good condition. His arms opened as to accept her into his web of lies which she readily consented to. A few feet in step and she was concealed in his fictitious embrace. Behind her, she could faintly draw the image of his scheming smirk on the other side. She hated it, she hated his devilishly handsome ways and egotistical methods. He was the spawn of something unholy and he didn't care at all about it.

"Hinata, I think that it's time that we be intimate." she said nothing at all to him, her breath didn't even pick up. There was no reaction, she felt empty-if anything. She wanted to feel happy, she should have-so she thought. She didn't flinch when his hands drifted flirtatiously drifted below her shoulder blades to caress the drastic curves of her form. She hummed sweetly as he loved her body. Why was he doing this? Why was he trying to break her? To bring her to a point of emotional worthlessness, to feel like she was trapped. He wanted to do it, it was terrible but she was helpless.

______________________________________________

4pm, the following day

"Lady Uchiha, there's a visitor for you. Should I seat her in the lobby?" Hinata's normal nurse asked sweetly, poking her head in the door of the room which Hinata knew as her usual spot. She turned to the nurse, who looked the same each day, and nodded. She didn't even want to inwardly object, she just wanted to sit. If she was going to be lied to, she may as well live the life he made for her and not try to be ethically better.

There was still something that bothered her that she wanted to address so she pulled herself together and walked over to the next room which was connected by a door. It was Sasuke's library, she didn't bother to knock, after all there was still a certain resentment that she couldn't let go of. He knew this, which was why he was letting her get away with so many fopauxs. "Sasuke." she called out to him before she could clearly see into the room, she knew he was in there. He was always close so as to dumb down suspicions.

He turned to her automatically, gaining his full attention, he knew she was ready to rant about something she was displeased with. He did owe her 3 years of complete and utter satisfaction. She had been upset and moody the entire week, complaining about everything that was wrong or right. He had to admit it wasn't like her and he preferred the old Hinata but he didn't mind it. It showed a sense of power, even with her devine tastes, the Uchiha prodigy could please her. She had even stopped calling him Lord, it bothered him for a while but he soon got used to it. She did call his name in a rude tone very often so it was not something that irked him every passing moment.

"What did we say about female visitors?" she said with a sassy strength. In his mind Sasuke reviewed the lecture Hinata had given him one morning when he was dressing with the door open. About how he wants women to see him clad because he has some insecurity. It didn't matter much, all the time she was nagging he was staring at her breasts.

"Hinata, I'm very busy." he replied, not bothering to ask her spoiled question.

"You're busy?" there it began. "Busy with what? I thought you weren't supposed to be working. Are you too busy to talk to your wife?" her tone wasn't so much angry as it was more distressed. Hormones and things, she didn't want to be mean. Every second she said something rude she would instantly cringe at herself, she never wanted to turn into one of those tyrants like her father, she wanted to be caring.

"Of course." he sighed, placing his book on the desk he was sitting at and turning around to give the girl his full attention just to satisfy her lust for ill will. "Now what exactly do you have to say, I'm doing very important work."

"There's a woman at our house Sasuke." she spoke, tilting her head in sarcasm, every syllable sounded out in a specific way.

"That's just my secretary." he responded, still having his hands folded in his lap as he looked at her as if it were no big deal. "I have to discuss something with her, it's none of your business." with that he returned to his pre-attendant task and ignored the girl's attitude.

"Fine, I want her in and out in all of ten minutes or there will be a confrontation." Hinata pouted and huffed. She had to admit as well, she slightly enjoyed complaining, it gave her a voice. Whenever she complained, someone came to her aid in seconds as to when she asked politely and it took up to an hour. Sasuke was also very attentive which made her feel powerful, she was sexy and brilliant-the best thing since sliced bread. This was overcome by the rotting guilt but it was nice for the moment. Sasuke didn't respond at all, she waited a few minutes with her legs out and arms crossed but it seemed that he didn't notice that she was in the room.

"How dare she come here? What the hell does she think she's doing?" she pouted, stomping as she shut the door behind her. She plopped down on the spread of cushions on the floor in an attempt to calm herself. she picked up her book and flipped through pages but it eventually turned into a raging act. It seemed as though the pages wouldn't turn fast enough, even when she was passed the page she ended with. She tore every single page out of the book, just trying to turn it faster. That was when she shot up from where she stood, standing tall and looking forward with an enmity that matched that of her husband's.

________________________________________________

Hinata arrived at the end of the steps where she had a semi-clear view of the lobby. At first she couldn't see her, it didn't seem as if anything was there. That was until she moved to the side, stepping over toward the kitchen. She was so thin, so beautiful. She had to be only 18 inches around the waist, she was gorgeous. It was almost unfair. She wore long bleached hair that reached the end of her knees, it was straightened the length of impossibility. Her face, was flawless, not a blemish to be seen. She had a nice even tan, golden if you will without any sunspots. It was completely unfair. The eyes were another story. They were smaller than Hinata's, which was something she was remotely proud of. One could even say her eyes were menacing, beady and malicious.

She stepped closer, almost drawn to the woman's beauty in anger. Finally she gained a steady pace in her 5 inch heals, clicking her way down the corridor which seemed to have stretched 3 miles longer than it was previously. Her eyes staid aimed on the woman, not looking in any other direction, no where but up. Then, her only notion was that of surprise as she came tumbling to the floor. It had all happened so fast and it had been so long since she'd clumsily fell, it happened so dramatically. She saw through every angle, exactly how stupid she looked. She could even see the girl's expression as her boss' wife staggered and fell. Finally the moment was over, and Hinata laid still on the ground, her face burning.

For a moment, she had no desire to get up. She didn't want to, she wanted to lay there until the girl had left, then she could gather the pieces of her dignity that were still left. Sadly the stupid fucking nurse, always doing right, came to her rescue. "Oh my, lady Uchiha! I apologize, I was mopping and this spot was not completely dry. I should have warned you. I apologize a thousand times." that damned chatty nurse, on and on and on. She didn't want to hear it, it almost made her angrier.

"Sayu you....." she began a sentence one way, then decided to change it up a bit, not wanting to look like a prissy queen in front of her husband's 'help'. "...you are so sweet, you should not apologize. It was an accident after all!" she smiled up at the young nurse who's eyes seemed to be scouring the room for something to say. Hinata had been so aggressive the entire week, and now she was passive once again. It was abnormal, odd, which was odd in itself.

"Oh thank you Lady Uchiha...thank you." Sayu bowed as she scurried away to make herself busy.

Hinata dusted herself off to look at the young woman up close. To her disappointment, she was even prettier up close, perfect. No one could resist her. Hinata never looked like that, she liked to think that she was shapely and supple but she was never the thinnest woman in town. "I'm sorry about that, I'm lady Uchiha." Hinata put her hand forth to greet the young woman as she tilted her head in a false purity. _And so it begins that I make your life a living hell._


	5. Kionna Uwe

1Excuse my spelling

"Lady Hinata, I forgot that my Lord was involved. It's lovely to meet you in person. I'm Kionna." the blonde woman smiled justly at Hinata, to her it was more of a smirk or a simper rather than a simple innocent smile. _Your lord?_ There was already two things wrong with what she just spoke, Hinata merely ignored them-trying to crack the woman open as easily as she thought it would go.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Sasuke is very busy right now but I'm sure you'd love a tour of the house." Hinata nodded, feeling very hostly-then without giving the woman a chance to balk or challenge, she began walking and looking around the halls as if she'd never seen them before. There was no competition, she almost felt sorry for the girl. She wasn't planning to hurt her, she was moody-not cruel. She just wanted to scare her away, perhaps express how deeply in love Sasuke was with her. In her mind, she knew this was no actuality to it.

It was sickening that even with the love he displayed for her, it was unreal. She only felt the deepest adoration for the Uchiha man, she knew she had no need to say it aloud for him to realize it. Otherwise he would not continue on manipulating her as he did. The sad truth was that she was just holding onto him, prolonging their lives together until he'd eventually leave her for someone younger and better looking. It was only a matter of time.

The woman finally gave into Hinata's persistent ploys and followed her about the kitchen, not paying attention to much that she was seeing. It was an average kitchen, nothing special about it. Still Hinata went along pointing and smiling at every turn she made, perhaps she just wanted her to be jealous. They did have the white picket fence, everything they've both desired and more-Hinata didn't need to speak it. Every man and woman that entered their house envied it's beauty and craft. Itachi only grimaced at the ancient paintings and furniture that were passed down by his father which should have been his.

"If we go upstairs I can show you the library and my sitting room." Hinata said, her high voice made it seem as if she were thinking out loud. _I don't know where I'm going with this but wherever it is, she's not there and that's alright with me._

"You know, my husband and I are very close. We share everything." This was it, this was the thing she was looking to rub into the blonde whore's eyes. A slick grin slid upon her face, just thinking what was racing through the woman's mind at this point. As they climbed those 15 steps, Hinata had to turn back a single time to witness the languishing expression on her face. Well, she had to do a double take. When she first glanced at the girl's face, it was twisted in a state of rational distress-like something terrible had crossed her mind. As she was turning to her original perspective, it instantly changed into something slightly more _wicked._

"Really? My Lord never talks about you." Kionna shrugged with a half smile. Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat, not wanting to even peer at the scheming whore so she could view upon her pensive look.

Just like that, in a mere slur she reformed and receded back into herself. She knew she couldn't have been mean Hinata for long, it was only a matter of time before she snapped back into her old self. Even worse, she could feel the constantness radiating off of the woman standing behind her, like she's won the war already. It wasn't over.

"He never speaks about you either, he's such a busy man." she hummed, in her mind it was obvious that it wasn't strong enough, she needed something crushing and terrible, something that would change her opinion. "I just seem to steal away all his attention when he gets home."

When they reached the top of the stairs, Hinata moved to let Kionna to walk ahead of her, after all-this would be the last time she would want to know the sight of their home. Although Hinata couldn't help but let her gaze drift up and down her legs, they were so shapely and flawless but there was a certain miserable quality to them-one that whispered memories of guilt and depression. There was a single, thin stretch mark, one that was barely noticeable but screamed her past and future to everyone who was judging enough to recognize it.

"I don't know if my Lord has told you this but." the girl reached the top step, letting her head tilt low as to look apologetic. Hinata's ears perked at the stiff and strained sound. "He's talked about plans for a divorce."

Hinata's expression was nothing less than shocked, her eyes brows could have hit the ceiling at the rate they were going. Her mouth may have touched the floor. She didn't blink, she had to desire to take her gaze off of that woman, she was still trying to comprehend what she had just said. She began instantly formulating everything from the past few days in her head, calculating every turning point. Still, with every formula, her mind came crashing back to reality-back to what she just said. Crashing.

"Kionna." the stiff voice she's associated with only one other man rang in her ear as he came stomping down the hall, once again in some unstated rush. As soon as he met the two where they stood, he ran his gaze over both their bodies. Something was out of place and it was obvious to him, his plan was somehow flawed. "Hinata, what are you doing?" _They're not supposed to meet._

"My Lord..." she stuttered once again which bought him back to believing that she was suddenly shy and withdrawn again. She looked down, knowing what she was doing was wrong. Sasuke had to find this entire charade slightly sexy, if change. His eyes once again raked over both the girls' bodies one at a time before lunging forward to pay Hinata a deep kiss on the mouth. One that notably involved his tongue, the kiss itself was very forceful but not the kisses her normally gave nor was it a very loving one, it was devouring and aggressive. It was as if he were angry but was showing it by kissing her deeply in a rapturous, carnivorous fashion.

When the kiss was broken and Hinata could finally breathe, Sasuke eyes seemed to waft toward the other woman standing there. Such a personal display of affection should not be done in front of guests, but he insisted upon it. "Hinata, I need you to be bathed for the meeting tonight not escorting people around like a slave, I'll be in shortly to help you, and I need you to look _good._" emphasis on the word _good_. It meant that there was something a little extra taking place at the meeting obviously.

"Miss Uwe, we have work to discuss if you'll follow me." he then stated, almost commanded before swiftly beginning his small venture down into the darkness of the hall. Kionna stood there just for a moment before huffing in response and following Sasuke. Hinata, however, was still in shock. Something was definitely wrong, it didn't matter about her vises or fears or suspicions, something was wrong. The divorce was news to her as was that kiss seconds ago, it wasn't odd that he wanted to dress her. Whenever they were doing something important he would dress her. 'Your image represents my image'.

Hinata still stood there. Shocked. Humiliated. Choked of all rational thought. Choked of any thought too dangerous. Choked of any thoughts at all. She could only stand there and watch as the two walked away and just for a tiny moment-it looked like they were married. They were the couple and she was the intruder, she was tearing them apart. That's what it felt like to her, even as she knew it was the opposite.

_____________________________________________

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke gripped the petite girl's arm as he basically threw her small staggering form into his office before shutting the door roughly. She stumbled as she caught hold of the desk chair behind her. The room was so small. She'd never seen his home office, she'd expected it to be bigger and nicer. There was nothing more than a few book shelves, a desk, and a chair. She turned to shrink into herself at his fierce expression.

"What are you talking about?" she replied, sounding very mortified and offended that he would even assume something. She was haughty definitely, she defied him and made to note to care. Her voice was smug and she smirked lightly, he hated her attitude. She actually thought what she said was right and necessary.

"I'm not dumb Kionna, I heard what you said to Hinata." his eyes burned her and yet she didn't care, she was fully content in the fact that Hinata was now unsure about her worth to Sasuke. She was driving them apart with no repercussions. She just came closer to Sasuke's flaming body and sat slinging in his office chair, arms folded and smirk-louder than ever.

"She had it coming, she actually thinks you care about her. It's sickening." she shrugged, smirk still ago and eyes closed. "If she didn't want to be shot down maybe she shouldn't have been bragging like she's really important to you."

"Hinata _is_ important to me whether you like to admit it or not. I need her and if you know what's good for you, you'll stand back. Hinata and I are going to be together as long as it takes for me to get to the top. You are a formality, if anyone finds out about you-"

"I know, I know, you'll be ruined." she mocked, slouching back in the chair. Sasuke had no idea why he let her get away with so much, he could as easily slid a palm across her face. In a way, he feared her, he feared that she didn't actually fear him. In reality, she was the one using him. She got to be with him after all. If she were to tell anyone that they were having an affair, he'd never be anything. It was instances like this that he wished he was merely over-thinking. The only thing that comforted him was that he could easily snap her neck in half if she ever even thought about it, but that wouldn't help his campaign that much either. "It's a shame that you use people like tools to get what you want, you've been leading this woman on for 3 years."

In the back of Sasuke's mind he knew that Hinata had known about his affair for a while, he'd never slipped up like he did that past night before. He was always very careful to make himself busy when he was talking to Kionna, he never met with her outside of the office and only did when she would accompany him on missions as his translator. "I care about Hinata if you can understand that but I would never willingly ask to be bound to someone like _that_ for the rest of my life as Hinata never wished to be married to me."

She almost sensed sympathy in his tone, almost. She just didn't understand why he was so attached to Hinata, she was virtually worthless to him beyond being a business asset. Yet he insisted upon keeping her around like some pet. It wasn't that she felt sorry for her, she wanted him to herself. She still sat slouching in her chair, looking down at her own feet with her lips forming in a doubting position. A few moments passed and she regretted coming.

"If someone were to hurt Hinata, I'd kill them." his voice came over so smoothly even as he said something so harsh and so deadly. The thing that killed her was that the proclamation included her. He meant anyone. It was a threat on her life. She didn't even know he cared enough about Hinata to have thought about it before. _He loves her, he really loves her. It's disgusting, disgraceful. He's not what he says he is if he could possibly love someone like her. How idiotic, how immature, how naive._

______________________________________________

author's note:

yeah I was gonna have the blonde girl be Ino but I kinda like her so I'd hate to make her look like a whore. If you want you can find/replace the name Kionna and replace it with Ino lol.

BTW: SEE IF YOU CAN FIND OUT WHAT UWEKIONNA MEANS ^^


	6. My Memories

Excuse my spelling

______________________________________

Now he had to send her away, she was immature, haughty. Too many things for him to contain at this moment. She couldn't just have part of him, she wanted all of him. And she thought she had it, that is until she found that Hinata thought the same thing. He was repeating to them both the same sweet lies that she'd loved and hated. They were both either worth very little or nothing to him but in any condition they were worth the same. She didn't want to share him, she wanted to be the only woman he'd ever think to associate himself with-discreetly or otherwise.

She was too loud, too obnoxious, her nerve was that of a tiger-she had to be dismissed and there was no way around it. It was hard getting her out of course, she wanted to be with him but it was easy to scare her away. Now after so many elongated minutes, Sasuke prayed to an unknown god of his own design to let Hinata be as ignorant as she was if only for a day longer. It was a risk having the woman over and Hinata wouldn't remain as quiet as she was forever, she had been mean and crude as of late but something told him it wasn't all he thought it was. He had witnessed the shamefaced expression on her mouth an hour ago, if something hadn't changed-well it was obvious that something did. He was going to make it work to his advantage if it killed him.

Hinata didn't give herself the opportunity to think as she scrambled around the bathroom, looking for something that had no relevance at that point. She was distracting herself, it was a game so to speak. At any rate, she was still scrambling-falling to the floor and looking in every direction. To a man like Sasuke, walking in on something like that was baffling. He had no idea what she was running around for but it-if only for once-frightened him.

"Hinata, what the hell are you doing? We have a meeting to get to and you're jumping around like an idiot?" he figured that if he showed no sign of fear, she wouldn't sense anything-what could possibly go wrong if he kept a cool head? There's no crime there.

Hinata was shocked at the sight of him, she hadn't expected to see him there when he disappeared into the office with that Kionna girl. She looked up at him, terribly embarrassed at her present state, he'd really never seen her in such disarray before. She was afraid that if he saw her as a normal girl-without the hours of primming and beautification-his feelings would deter and turn into resentment. "I-I'm sorry my Lord..."

"What are you wearing?" his next question was one that confused her very much. She was wearing what any respectable woman would wear to a meeting. Her dress was long enough to conceal her body and he thin coat covered any cleavage that would happen to appear, she was normal. "Come here." he commanded, walking away before he could check to see if she followed. Of course she followed, like a lost puppy. His footsteps led her to their bedroom closet that was assorted with clothing and jewelry that matched no other royal family-imports and hand made cloth created by the world's most famous of famous designers.

He looked about the many wracks, almost looking for a single garment. She doubted he would find it anyway, with all of the piles of unworn clothes in there. She truly didn't like to wear so many clothes, to have so many options. It was an insult to her, she wasn't someone that always needed new clothing and the best jewelry if she wore jewelry at all. She used to give her clothes away to her closest friends like Ino and Sakura but that soon died when Sasuke found that she was wasting millions of dollars worth of fine kimonos and dresses.

"This one." he spoke softly, pulling out a light colored dress from the back of one of the hangers. Hinata was embarrassed red when she saw the dress itself, it was one she hadn't even known existed-she didn't even know they made dresses like that. It was very short, needless to say, thin straps-she was thankful that it had straps at all. The dress was a creamy color in a smooth mix of sky blue and she didn't need to try it on to know that it would stick to her skin like masking tape.

"My Lord...this must be inappropriate, surely you would want me to wear something more business oriented." the suggestion was mere but she was sure he'd lash out at her for it, every time she'd learned not to speak she would come back with something even more naive.

"Trust me Hinata, this is very business oriented-the other women will be wearing dresses similar to this one." peer pressure, he shook the dress in front of her face, wanting to suede her before she had a fair opportunity to think about it. She sighed, inwardly of course, and grabbed the garment from his hands-mentally trying to decipher how she would even put it on. It was so tight, she's need some type of oil to squeeze herself into it.

_____________________________________________

Arriving at the party, she'd found that Sasuke's childhood home was very charming to say the least. The outside was truly frightening, she'd remembered having to _play_ with him while their parents talked engagement inside, she'd thought the idea had died when his parents did-if only. He wasn't very active as a young boy, he didn't want to play-he just wanted to lurk. If she'd try to strike up a conversation, he would stare at her until she cried. As they got older she remembered him taking quite an interest in frog autopsy. How she ended up marrying him was beyond her logic.

As she looked at the filthy shutters and dark corners, she had no idea why Sasuke and Itachi fought over the place so much-it was a dump. Truly, fighting over it was their only reason for communicating with each other, so it made sense that they would hold onto what little piece of their childhood they had.

"Hinata are you coming?" Sasuke asked, more like commanded as he opened the doors without need of any invitation. Hinata snapped out of her daze and followed the Uchiha as he entered in those doors, shunning a light that was much more inviting than the dreary outside. It was true that Itachi did live there, of course he had a city home as well and a business office, he kept the Uchiha lot so Sasuke wouldn't take it. Sasuke had no need for it and continued to take Itachi's money as he bought inch by inch of his portion of the land.

To add, Sasuke was right-there were other women there dressed similar to her. At a business meeting? She did see at least 12 or more men there, most of them had to be in their late 40s. The women slightly out numbered the men however but less than half of them looked like they were there to do any business. Hinata looked around the room in a horrid state of confusion, Sasuke did not stand beside her-instead he walked to the opposite end of the room to greet his awaiting brother who was sitting on a white couch.

"It's lady Hinata, sit here will you." Hinata turned to the source of the jumbled voices beside her as she grimaced-seeing all of the elderly men eager to sit next to her. Their demands were loud but not very persuasive-at the same time she did not want to anger any of them. She looked among the many seats available for her to sit, noting the many twisted faces of the other women there who were scoffing at her.

"Hinata, why don't you sit next to Itachi and I." she heard Sasuke's quiet voice above the others even as he was across the room. She silently moved away from the small forming crowd to obediently take her seat next to her husband and brother-in law. Somehow she had to sit between the two which was terribly awkward for the moment she attempted to sit. As soon as her bottom touched the soft fabric of the couch, Sasuke separated himself-getting up and moving away from the two.

"Hinata, I need to use the bathroom, keep Itachi company." she watched him walk away with the most judgement she'd ever programmed into a look. Was this some kind of joke? She almost wanted to run after, she almost wanted to sweetly call his name. She'd felt abandoned like a child at the grocery store.

As she watched him walk into the dark hall she could only realize how very unimportant she was to him, even if she already knew that. When his sight faded, she looked down at her lap-the dress she was wearing rode up way past mid-thigh. She was sure Itachi could see the side of her bottom. This didn't seem like any type of meeting she'd ever been to, and to have been married to a heavy stock trader she's been to a lot of business meetings.

"Hinata, you look gorgeous this afternoon." Itach spoke, she almost couldn't believe the words had come out of his mouth. He rarely complimented her, he occasionally paid her the routine eye rape but nothing more than what Sasuke favored her with. She couldn't help but smile, it had been the first compliment she'd heard in a long time. She turned to him, he was the spitting image of Sasuke's father. The same slanted eyes, same distinct nose, same graceless lips that let out no sign of emotion-it was the same for Sasuke.

"Thank you my Lord." she replied, blushing sweetly at the tenderness of his compliment.

"Please call me Itachi. It must be so degrading to have to address someone as a god." what he was saying was true to a sense. She couldn't help but think he was only saying that because of the closeness of the situation, then she realized that he was definitely saying it for the closeness of the situation especially when his hand ran up her arm. She didn't dare to look at him, she'd freeze with fear. Being as still as this, she could almost taste her own heartbeat.

His hand was very promiscuous, it ran over her shoulder and lightly grazed her neck. She was letting the saliva collect in her mouth because she didn't even want to swallow. The heat of their side alike became hotter as he slowly but surely slid closer and closer to her so that their sides touched. His other hand reached over to caress the other side of her bottom while his other leisurely began massaging her bust.

Looking about the room, she realized this was definitely not a business meeting. The other men were fondling the girls as well, however those women seemed to be enjoying it. In fact, they were all pleasuring the men-not as Itachi was doing to her. She bit her lip, another dangerous situation she would probably have to cry her way out of. Thinking back, she had quite a few memories of Itachi as she was growing up. He was quite obsessed with her to say the least. She vividly remembered numerous occasions where she was asked to bend over by both of them, doing it readily but she blamed herself for most of it. If she was dumb enough to do it, it was her fault.

"Lady Hinata, you know I'm a very wealthy man." her head snapped in the opposite direction to a man sitting in a single chair in the corner. Itachi continued his ministrations on his own even as Hinata was no longer paying attention. The man in the seat was quite old, he could have been 50-no doubt the wealthiest man in the room aside from Itachi and Sasuke. Hinata's blush deepened, they were perverts. All of them were and they were trying to buy her like a common whore.

Hinata ignored his gentle plea and returned to watching Itachi make numerous frightening moves. Both of his hands were currently on her butt. She knew it was stupid and probably very irresponsible on her mental level, but she turned to him to look at his face. It probably looked a lot like Sasuke's the first time he demanded to be with her in that way. Stoic. Like it was normal, like she owed him something.

She hated the girls' persistent and constant giggling and moans in the background, she hated the hardy laughs of all the old lechers as well. She hated his heavy breathing, Sasuke never made any sound when he was aroused-Itachi was breathing like a dog. Had it been that long since he'd been with a woman. He was gorgeous, there was really no reason for him to be this desperate. As she made the thought he kissed the side of her mouth in the same fashion Sasuke did earlier-rushed, heated, possessive. That was all she needed to tell herself that she had to leave, she got up from the chair immediately. It was only instinct for her to grab the ends of her tight dress and pull them down as far as they would go.

"I'm sorry Itachi...it's...it's inappropriate for you to touch me like that and...and I don't like it." she spoke, squealing after at her boldness. She then shuffled down the hall, ignoring how time seemed to stop for every man and woman in that room as they all turned to her with annoyed faces. The dark hall led to a line of rooms, one of which she could see Sasuke's arm poking out of the door. She followed the shadow, readily because she wanted to leave so desperately.

"Sasuke." she called his name, stopping a few feet away from the door lest she hear something she wasn't supposed to again like last time.

"Hinata." his head spun around out the door, he was talking on the phone again-she could see that of course. The second his head poked out the door however, he quickly switched it off and tucked it into his suit pocket. Hinata inched closer to him, shaking her head-very upset. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be keeping Itachi company."

"Sasuke, I don't want to be...to be in there...w-without you....some of the men were being very inappropriate towards me." she almost wanted to cry like she had when she was younger. Sasuke still looked confused.

"How were they being inappropriate to you?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Well..." she spoke, almost embarrassed to say it. She had to be reluctant with everything she said to Sasuke. "They were....touching me......like you do but it wasn't right."

Sasuke chuckled. Chuckled? Yes, chuckled. He bit the side of his lip lightly, watching his adorable wife whine was something treasured to him. She was so stupid. She rarely did anything right, today was no exception. Hinata's eyes furrowed, seeing as he chuckled. It wasn't very funny to her. "Hinata, you have to understand that sometimes...people have to make sacrifices for the sake of a business."

"What are you saying?" she was still baffled, and somehow couldn't believe she'd just asked him a question with some type of attitude and he didn't slap her.

"Hinata, you have to make a sacrifice for us. Itachi and I have been contemplating a really important business matter and if you spend time with Itachi-it may just seal the deal."

"Are you asking me to have sex with your brother?" the disgust in her voice came over clearly. Still he didn't seem disturbed by it.

"Hinata you have to do this for me, this once, then you never have to do it again."

She couldn't believe what he was saying, was this a nightmare? "When...when have you ever made any sacrifices for me?"

"I make sacrifices for us all the time Hinata, this really isn't as big of a deal as you're making it. After all, you really do nothing for me at all?"

"I married you." she hadn't meant for it to come out as an insult, it was just insulting. Not just to the Uchiha, it was insulting to anyone. It was true though, she didn't love him, she barely knew him. He wanted her for his own gain and she gave in because she wanted him to be happy, what other choice did she have.

Staring up into his eyes, she regained a reason to be frightened. It brought back terrible memories. When she looked into his eyes, it broke down everything she was worth. Nothing. And he truly believed it, when she saw those dark orbs she wanted to kill herself, she was so very worthless. It was everything he wanted to say without words.

Finally the short silence ended when he quickly grabbed her shoulders with stiff hands and shook her violently for about ten seconds. She thrashed under his forced pressure, tear drops raced down her face before she had a chance to permit them to. In a single snap of a moment, it stopped. Her brains were still swimming in her head and her heart was still stomping but it stopped just like that. His grip even became tighter and his eyes became menacingly thin but there was no movement. She could hear his strained breath, angry like a bull.

"Do you want me to kill you?" he whispered harshly, bringing his face so close to her's that their noses brushed and she could taste the lies on his breath. It had been the first time he'd ever threatened her like that, he'd shown the same routine to many of their servants but never to her. And once again that mighty self worth that was building in her punctured.

All she could do was shake her head harshly, praying in her mind that nothing would happen. She hoped the tears the streamed down her face were enough to make him leave her alone.

"Then you better get in there and do whatever it takes for Itachi to make this deal with me." Hinata nodded her head in reply, for once she was scared for her life. With that, he let go of her shoulders-pushing her away from him as he scoffed and walked in the other direction. She watched him walk away, as if the little connection they had, had just slipped away.

Without thinking, without even blinking she walked back into the room she originated from. Not turning to watch as many of the girls were half naked by now, not even glancing at Itachi who had probably moved on to some other girl who looked similar to her. She simply continued walking until she met face to face with the big open doors. It represented her freedom, right there in simple reach. So without any second thoughts, she walked through those doors. No need to look back, no plan, no regrets, but a mind full of reasons not to go.

She continued walking until she was at the gate of the Uchiha flat, the gate that separated their home from the rest of the earth. Even as she'd come from beyond those gates, she was on a leash. Here, there was nothing restraining her. There was nothing keeping her from wandering in every direction, she'd almost forgotten what the outdoors looked like beyond the garden in the back of their mansion. She hadn't seen her friends in months, she hadn't eaten something not served by a world renowned chef in years. It was almost like learning to walk again.

So she reached out her hand, grabbed the cold metal of the black gate door, and swung it open. She looked back at the house, noting everything found there and everything lost there, then returned to look beyond the gate. One reluctant foot at a time, she crossed the invisible threshold that kept her inside her own mind. She felt like a freed bird, out of it's cage. There was so much out there, so little on the inside. One made her feel safe while the other made her feel free. Free. That was one word she would never be used to.

________________________________________________

The drowsy blonde, rolled on his stomach in his bed. The sheets clung to his sweaty form as his back glistened lightly in the setting sun. His hair was tousled about, greased by his own sweat and curling sweetly at the edges. His feet rubbed against each other smoothly and he yawned deeply. Returning to his original half-sleeping state. It was true that training all night often led to sleeping all day. It was also true that being bored often led to sleeping all day.

His ears perked at the soft knocks on his front door, he could hear them from his room but he chose to ignore them. It was Sakura no doubt, back to flaunt around her new 'sexy' haircut-when would she learn. He adjusted his lips to scratch his nose as he was too lazy to move his hands and wriggled his shoulder blades. No way in hell anyone would stop him from sleeping all day.

The persistent knock arrived again about half a minute later, causing the boy to grab his light shoe from the end of his bed and chuck it at his bedroom door in an attempt to close it so that it would drown out that damned sound. Alas, the shoe just flew out the door instead of closing it, damned aero dynamics and their logic. The knock came back even more persistently this time, he should have just pretended he wasn't home but he was too dumb for that. Now Sakura definitely knew he was awake by the sound of his shoe colliding with the glass vase in his hall.

He arose, forcing himself to live life normally. He shook his head of any sleep that might try to penetrate it and jumped out of his sticky sheets with a sigh. Ready to tackle the remaining 5 hours of the day. He supposed that probably meant explaining to Sakura once again that he didn't give a shit about her new haircut and that further more she was still flat chested. You can change the hair but you can't make their boobies bigger-that was his philosophy. With a yawn and a stretch he slowly shuffled his bare feet over to the door. Grabbing the knob like it was a million dollars and pulling the door open.

He had to do a double take, let's just say. It was a ghost, it had to be. She hadn't been out of her house in months. Was the girl he was seeing really her or an illusion, a shadow clone? A trick? He rubbed his sleepy eyes to be sure it wasn't a dream. Focusing on her features, everything fell into place.

Standing there with his mouth agape, made him feel nothing short of a neanderthal. He blushed a violet shade and shook his head to clear his roaming thoughts. "Oh sorry, I should invite you in." his voice was still trembling from the amazement. Without a word, the girl walked into his home and all he could do was stare at the spot where she once stood. Something was definitely out of the ordinary around here.

__________________________________________

I have an interesting idea for my next Sasuhina story, a reviewer suggested it as well but to be honest and completely original-I've wanted to write with that prompt for a long time but I've been busy. No spoilers though. This person just reminded me that I was supposed to write a story like that, sadly it's been done a few times before but I think it hasen't been done so many times that the idea is rotten. It's still pretty cool.

Lol, I shouldn't get ahead of myself, I want this story to be quite long. So I'll probably finish this one by Christmas and then try to finish Tribes and Principals, do some justice to that god awful mess. Then I will start a new story.


	7. What Happened Last Night

Excuse my spelling

____________________________________

Hinata sat on the couch, her face blank and devoid of all feelings, she wanted to be invisible so Naruto could not see the dreading pain that consumed her. He didn't sit by her, he stood up tall in front of her, with a similar look that Itachi always gave her. Disbelief, a doubt that she could have ever looked as sickly and abused as she did, a look that told her that this person knew who to blame for it without even thinking. Her beauty was smudged by a filthy man.

She squirmed as he stared at her and stared, she was dying just waiting for him to say something. Anything. Finally his lips broke the silence when they parted to speak the first words of the afternoon. "I'd never expect you to show up at my house wearing something like this."

Suddenly she blushed, looking down at herself. She'd forgotten how clad she looked in her current state of dress, to add onto the running mascara dried into her skin the red, puffy eyes. Her hair was a flurry of ebony waves all tangled together on top of her head. She looked like a strangled hooker. She sighed, shaking her head, nothing would go for her. "Well...it was Sasuke's idea." she spoke, completely unafraid of his response at this point, it's not like she had much to be respected for now.

"I guessed that. The rumors that your marriage was ending have been circulating for months now." he spoke knowingly like it was no news to him. Hinata lifted her head up with the speed of lightening, had she heard right? Their marriage was failing, well it was, but publicly? When did this happen? Of course, it happened when she wasn't allowed to come out of the house for the past year.

"So my father knows." she sighed, she hated that. If her father knew, it was definitely bad and he was always the first person to receive any gossip anywhere. The Hyuugas were important although he didn't quite care when his daughter seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"Not that we know of. Why don't you tell him anyways, he's the only one that can really help you." his sarcastic tone almost made it seem as if he didn't want her there. He did disturb his nap but then again, it wasn't really a nap-more like a self challenge to slowly kill himself with transfats and laziness.

"If my father knew that Sasuke and I were like this....it'd be awful. I'm an embarrassment to the Hyuuga clan, marrying Sasuke is the most beneficial thing I've ever done in my father's book. He doesn't need the humiliation of his daughter being dumped by Sasuke Uchiha, he'd send me far away and I'd never see anyone I love again." her words were like irony in itself, it wasn't like she could see anyone again. "You're truly the only one that can help me. Sakura can't keep her mouth shut and Kiba will end up doing something crazy. I need you."

She was so fluent and confident yet so sensitive, if he denied her she would break. He couldn't have that, not on his couch that he just had accidentally cleaned when he pushed it on the porch to find his damn lost shoe and forgot to put it back, resulting in the soaked and rainy cushions he'd grown to love and ignore. "I'm not turning you away, I would never do that Hinata."

_________________________________________________

The day after

Sasuke awoke that morning in a normal mood which was abnormal. He should have been rushing to get out of the house and run to his other woman but that was not the case today. Today, he lazily rolled over with a yawn and scratched the side of his bottom through his suit pants with his jagged fingernails. He licked the dried droll from the side of his mouth and settled into a burrowed state. Opening one eye and looking around the room, now coming to a certain realization.

His bed was empty. Now shaking woman beside him with her hair gently tousled across the sheets, fists clenched together like a small child and breathing sweetly causing her chest to rise and fall so gently. Something was out of wack. His hand reached out so that his finger could trace the light groove she'd made in their silky sheets. He hadn't yet thought of the fact that she disappeared somewhere between the 8th and 21st full cup of gin. He rose from his laying position, stretching his long arms and coughing a little. He assumed she'd magically appear in the kitchen, cooking something he'd refuse to eat even if it smelled fantastic.

The entire truth was, he had no idea why he treated her so badly. He loved her, he had to, even if the feelings came long after they were formally married. He could never show her that vulnerability, he would never give her the satisfaction of knowing that she means something to him-that he was above killing her. She would never understand if she knew. No one would, he had a few hang-ups. He treated everyone the same, no matter what emotional significance they had to him. He had to be strong in every aspect and that included the woman he loved.

Of course, while thinking this, he realized she was gone and had obviously left the party. His darting hangover made his memory blurry but he remembered her crying and shaking, he remembered pretending to be angry, anything after that was one big blur. He hadn't been so reckless since he was a teenager. He rubbed his head, feeling his greasy hair, then accounting in his mind for every asset. Missing a few.

_____________________________________________

the following hour

"Lord Sasuke." the youngest maid, Leia jumped where she stood as she saw the approaching form of her master. It was so late, he should have left for work already. She would not have been lazily fixing her hair had she known he was in the building. But why was he so late waking up? Normally he ran out of the house without acknowledging anyone. The girl, shuffled through stray items on the table, making herself quite busy.

He seemed to be in some type of daze, he was disoriented. He began turning into room doors along the line of the hallway, poking his head in then mumbling something. Was he lost in his own home? Finally, after going round and round in circles, he stomped up to the small woman-looking around the kitchen as if he hadn't noticed her presence.

"Where's Hinata?" he asked stiffly when he caught her sight, he even began to lift up papers and look in drawers as if he were looking for his keys and not his wife.

"Well, forgive my Lord, but my Lady did not return last night, you were quite late home as well." she spoke reluctantly in a soft voice similar to Hinata's. He looked about, confused by his own memories mixed with the nurse's words. He shook his head once again, trying to recover any thoughts that may have been distorted by what took place last night. What did take place last night?

The maid just continued to stare at him, as he seemed so puzzled. She'd never seen him like this before, he was always calm and collected-he always either had a solution for everything or he knew who to blame. Here he just resembled a small child who'd lost their mother, scrambling for something to sustain them until she returns magically. Sadly, it would not happen as spontaneously and quickly as a mother desperate to find her child.

"I'm going to find my wife." with those soft, half-whispered words, he exited the house without another word. He was a cryptic one.

___________________________________________

_Something is definitely off, Hinata is outside. She should never be outside. Who knows what kinds of secrets she's blurting out. Even worse if she's been kidnaped. She better hope to God I don't find her in any compromising positions or this will be the last time she ever sees the light of day._

He thought this as he sped down the roads of central Konoha, anyone could tell he was in a hurry but they were more concerned by the fact that he was walking at all. He was a very social man, but very important. He made it seem as if he didn't have the time to prattle around like a normal person, and yet he was speed walking down the road, with straight arms and wearing a business suit.

Everywhere he went, heads turned. Fingers were pointed and coos were made. It was one of the reasons that he saw these people as disgusting and beneath him, he was just a man and there they sat praising him like he was the essence of truth. He lied and stole from them all once but they would never admit to that themselves, they loved him for nothing. It was stupid. _Weak._

His mind was ridden with thoughts, at least one of each. Murder, anger, remorse, disgust but suddenly everything stopped. He stopped in his tracks. He had heard something. Over the crowd of the city streets, an utterance of something he never wanted to hear, about a meter away. He turned to the Ichi Raku stand, tuning his ears past all the clamor and buzz of the road and listening to every word spoken in that context.

"You'll never guess who I saw yesterday." A young woman spoke as she stood at the stand with her friend, shopping bags in hand. Sasuke assumed that they were waiting on an order, either way he was getting somewhere through their mindless chat.

"Who?" the brunette woman next to her asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga, walking down the street, the dress she was wearing had to cost a small fortune." the first woman responded, Sasuke's ears perked more and more as the women began a short conversation.

"I heard about that, they said she was looking for that Naruto boy. Isn't she married to Sasuke Uchiha?" the brunette asked, holding her hand over her mouth, completely wrapped into her friend's tales of useless banter.

"Not anymore. I thought they were splitting up." He ignored the last thing she said, he had all the information he needed. With that last thought he turned and began walking in the opposite direction, to Naruto's apartment. Before he could make a total of ten steps, a sly grin snuck onto his lips as an idea crossed his mind. He knew what to do. Where he stood, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

_______________________________________

The incessant ringing of Naruto's house phone was completely futile due to the loudness of the living room television, which was drowned out by Naruto's heavy sleeping, he rolled over on the couch-making it as comfortable as possible. Had he not been such a gentleman, Hinata would have been sleeping there. He didn't mind the mold and fungus growing around his ankle as much as Hinata did. She herself could not hear it either, she lay in Naruto's bed-her eyes clenched closed in a state of half-sleep. She did not want to be awake, not for days-for years. Eventually she realized that she had to come out of this state, she couldn't mourn something that never was forever.

The ringing eventually silenced as well, replaced by a beeping voicemail tone followed by a shirt beep. _I supposed you've guessed by now that I already know about you guys and your little private party, I don't know if this is your attempt to rescue her from herself or something you good for nothing happy-go-luckies do but I'll let you have your fun. I have no need to have her back at this point, at least not right away so please take your time. She will return soon enough._


	8. Our Love

Naruto cringed listening to the cursed tape reel of his answering machine over and over, trying to find some hint to it's purpose. Sasuke knew? That fast? He really does cover his bases. Naruto knew it would happen eventually but he didn't expect him to take it silently, he couldn't let Hinata hear this-she would surely fall apart. She was already acting very out of character-not that he could judge as he hadn't seen her for a while. She could have become a totally different person, it still wouldn't change his judgement of her, if she'd been brainwashed. _Brainwashed._ Who was he kidding, he was being cynical again. He had to work on that.

"_I suppose you've guessed by now that I already know about you guys and your little private party, I don't know if this is your attempt to rescue her from herself or something you good for nothing happy-go-luckies do but I'll let you have your fun. I have no need to have her back at this point, at least not right away so please take your time. She will return soon enough._ _You have 0 messages._"

"_I suppose you've guessed by now that I already know about you guys and your little private party, I don't know if this is your attempt to rescue her from herself or something you good for nothing happy-go-luckies do but I'll let you have your fun. I have no need to have her back at this point, at least not right away so please take your time. She will return soon enough._ _You have 0 messages._"

_I suppose you've guessed by now that I already know about you guys and your little private party, I don't know if this is your attempt to rescue her from herself or something you good for nothing happy-go-luckies do but I'll let you have your fun. I have no need to have her back at this point, at least not right away so please take your time. She will return soon enough. You have 0 messages._"

"Oh damn." he said to himself quietly, he thumb nails between his teeth. Hinata did always seem to come with a package. If she was ever brave enough to come to him it was with a handful of trouble. _But on the other hand, I'd rather do her trouble than sit at home alone. Do? I...I mean deal with...I'd rather deal with her trouble._ _Oh God. Look at me fornicating myself while Hinata's just in the other room. No! I'm not fornicating myself! I'm just thinking about it. No! I'm not thinking about it! Oh God._

"_I suppose you've guessed by now that I already know about you guys and your little private party, I don't know if this is your attempt to rescue her-beep-message deleted. You have 0 messages."_

"I can't let Hinata hear this, she'll fall apart." he spoke to himself, his finger still pressed to the red flashing button on his answering machine. He didn't know the whole situation, Hinata passed out in his bed before he developed the nerve to pry into her thoughts. She is always so sweet and helpless, if he ever tried to get into her head, she would probably break down and start crying. He couldn't have her bawling all over his house, that would be weird.

He sighed, he was always the one in something deep, looking up at the ceiling. He had to work Hinata through this somehow, he knew there was a way to fix things and keep his sofa tear free, but how? He turned to walk down the small hallway that would lead to his-and the only room in his work funded apartment. _I have to wake Hinata up and do something to her.....to? I meant with, with her? No! No! I meant I'm going to make Hinata do something to herself. I'm going to help her do something about herrrrr....problem, yeah, that doesn't sound remotely perverted._

"Hinata." he called her name in a fair voice, pushing the cracked door open to expose a blossoming picture of the girl, tousled in his bed sheets as if she had been fighting in her sleep. He could only tell that she was awake by the rate that she was breathing, even though her eyes were half lidded. She almost looked rebellious, the sheets wrapped tightly around her shapely legs. The hot colored fabric contrasting with the light dress she wore that stuck to her tighter than the sheets did. He could even smell the thin layer of sweat that radiated from her supple skin, it was then that he realized that he wanted her so badly. She was untouchable. It's true that you always want something when you know you cannot have it. He found that he instantly fell in love with her once she was seen around with Sasuke, hand in hand like they were some type of item. It was disgusting.

He tried. He really did try to seduce her, knowing her previous infatuations but what he didn't expect for her was that she grew. She was no longer the quirky little princess he knew before, she was the sexy, awesome, hot, beautiful, gorgeous, dainty, precious, delicate, feminine, alluring, classy, pulchritudinous, radiant, arousing, libidinous, seductive, untouchable princess. That was the girl that he wanted, he just didn't realize it. When she started dating Sasuke, it seemed like she was finally old enough to even be sexual-to be with Sasuke. More over, she actually _liked_ that jerk, he was such an ass. He knew that if Sasuke could pull a girl like Hinata, he could do it twice as fast. But she was afraid, she didn't want to involve herself with him, as if she'd been threatened. She didn't want to be seen with him in public. The night he confessed some undying love for her, she quietly smiled and turned him down. It hurt so bad. It did.

_He was sitting in a small store, late at night when he saw her enter. It was a pet store, it smelled terrible but he was always attracted to these places, they were colorful and loud and that's the way he wanted everything to be. Hinata was seen hand-in-hand with Sasuke, who was not at all interested in the small pet shop that caught Hinata's eye so swiftly. She pulled away from him while he scoffed at the useless little shop before exchanging a few words with her and finally letting go of the vise he had on her tiny wrist. It made him angry. He instantly wanted to rip her from his arms, he didn't deserve her. She was so sweet and he was so rough. _

_He watched her walk across the store, giggling at the tens of mice prancing around a crate playfully. "I want one but....my fiancé doesn't like them." she smiled at the shop keeper, who, though she was a female, admired Hinata's outer beauty much more than Naruto did. He was building himself up, to walk over to her and just tell her that she was no longer with that ass of a fiancé. Her dreams had come true._

_She looked up, noticing someone staring at her and blushed as she saw the blonde, kneeling on a stack of boxes just ten feet away. She waved to him with her eyes, then returned to looking at the tiny baby mouse scurrying in her palm. He still had it. She still wanted him and now was his time to verify it. So he did, he walked up to her-being very smooth and not addressing his close presence. He simply stared down at the mouse in her hand as well, pretending to be entranced by it's mindless shuffling and not notice her beauty. Boy was she beautiful._

"_It's so cute." he spoke, she nodded as her face flushed even more._

"_Sasuke doesn't let me keep them-" began but got cut off by Naruto's anxious need to feel confident._

"_I know. I know. But what do you see in that jackass Uchiha anyway." he rolled his eyes._

"_He's my fiance...and I love him." she smiled sweetly, she was deluded._

"_But what about us? I love you." his voice was so smooth, almost smoother than his pleas which were filled with wrinkles and hole, actually-he wasn't that smooth._

"_Naruto...." she blushed, holding her face with one hand. "I'm so sorry but.....Sauske...he's my life....and I could never love anyone as much as I love him. You're just not good enough. I'm sorry." her voice didn't even crack but his face was falling apart. She'd just rejected him. Hinata Hyuuga had rejected him and not the other way around. She felt nothing toward it either. He was speechless, he had no idea what to say, before he could even retort she turned around to observe a basket of small black cats the owner had just placed out. _

_He tilted his head, in disbelief, watching her pick up the smallest one with the brightest smile. Time had stopped in his world, in fact, he's fell into a never ending void of pain. He couldn't believe it. Sasuke slowly crept into the shop, probably coming to retrieve his pet-and not that animals. "Sasuke." Hinata turned and smiled at the man. He didn't know what that girl saw in him. He was like a ghost, he was almost dead. He showed no emotion and always stood, he body weight resting on his back leg as he nonchalantly watched everything that went along around him. If he was a robot, Naruto would not be surprised. _

"_Look." she said, pointing the tiny kitten in her arms as it tried to magically break free of her gentle hold by licking her arm mercilessly. He slowly approached the girl, she looked so happy. He observed the cat, seemingly agreeing that it was hospitable then tugging her away to pay for it. On the spot. That was more than Naruto could say for himself, if Hinata wanted something like that immediately, he'd have to double check his bank account. _

_He realized by the end of it, as they left the shop-Sasuke holding the holed box in his hand and Hinata's small fingers in the other. He'd lost. He wanted her, he couldn't have her. That ass, who wasn't deserving of anything walked away with everything. He was rich, handsome, smart, and he had the perfect girl. Life had really turned out well for him. He was still standing there, watching them walk even when they were out of sight._

_____________________________________________________

"Naruto I'm feeling sick." her words were not forced, they came out naturally. You have to think that she was tired of being scared. He truly did not believe that there was anything physically wrong with her, she didn't want to leave the security of her bed but she had to if she was going to improve her life. Naruto, taking the initiative, quickly walked over to her to investigate this 'illness' she claimed. Approaching her, he watched as she cringed slightly. She probably didn't want to be touched. She still allowed him to gently caress her arm before brushing the top of her head to feel any sign of fever. To his surprise, she was legit. The temperature of her head almost seemed hotter than bath water, what the hell had she been doing to give herself such a bad fever. A lot of crying he supposed.

"You have a fever, probably from crying your eyes out all day." his nose twitched, not wanting to admit to her that she was sick enough to lay in bed. He was going to fix her life if it was the last thing he did, but why was he so determined. He couldn't help but feel bitter towards her when she'd first sought his help but was it possible to fall madly in love with a woman in 30 minutes? In Naruto's world, it was very possible. He did often proclaim love to women he barely knew, some he'd never even met. He had the attention span of a child and the libido of a rabbit in spring.

"But my stomach hurts too, I'm going to throw up." he couldn't help but think she was whining, like a child who didn't want to go to school. She clutched her sheets tight to her chest and rolled over in the opposite direction. Naruto was annoyed, normally he would be the one to pull something like this. Time to be aggressive. He held tight to her knees and shook her violently for a few seconds, causing her to groan and moan and roll her eyes.

"Naruto! Do I have to prove to you how ill I am?" she shrieked, it drew him back a bit. Hinata had never once yelled at anyone. He even doubted that she had that ability, speaking so soft for so many years has to take it's toll. If you don't use it, what's the point of having it?

"Yes, prove it to me." he nodded, just curious of how she would prove it to him. His eyes followed her to the bathroom, connected to the room, he quickly paced after her-wanting to witness this grimacing scene for himself.

She kneeled on both knees and shoved her head over the toilet, mouth slightly parted. He raised an eyebrow, doubting that she was actually going to force herself to vomit or even vomit at all. She looked perfectly healthy, gross, sweaty, a mess even but not sick. After a few moments Naruto sighed, she couldn't do it and it was obvious what this was. As he began to open his mouth, to tell her that she had no will power and the heart of a jellyfish-the worst possible sound he could ever desire to hear erupted from her mouth. It was somewhere between a cough and sob, and he didn't have to look to notice the large amount of fluids that she was losing. It was almost painful to watch.

"Fine, you're obviously a bit shaken. What did you eat yesterday?"

"Nothing. I didn't eat at all yesterday." she spoke, finally clearing her belly of everything that didn't need to be in it, neatly cleaning her top lip with the dry side of her arm. Naruto would have loved to say that was the reason for her being sick but it couldn't have been. The only reason he could think of was.....but it was still illogical, the vomiting in the circumstance is induced by eating food that cannot be digested because of the current.....state.

He had to find someone who knew exactly what he was dealing with and he had an inkling of who.

___________________________________________

"Naruto, I have no time for you and your complaining, I'm a very busy woman. If it's about the Hokage position, no, giving me a shiny coin will not get you the position." Tsunade droned on as she continued to fill out some pointless sheets she had laying across her desk. She was obviously busy. She had stacks of paper, stacked on every end-falling all over the floor. Her entire office was a hurricane scene. There were scrolls stacks in the corner and long papers hammered into the wall. There were side notes and note cards stuck to every door and every drawer.

"Tsunade, I'm not here about the position." he managed to get out before he was rudely interrupted.

"Then get out." she barely even looked at him. Shot down.

"Listen you old goat! I have a problem-"

"Just apply the ointment to the foreskin and if it continues to bleed and peel see me in the morning."

"That stopped four years ago and you know it." he blushed, looking in the other direction to mask his embarrassment.

"Then what is this about Naruto, I have a stack of papers to fill out and you are blocking my sunlight."

"You're facing the opposite direction."

"No wonder. Get out."

"Hinata is sick." he finally blurted out.

Tsunade's head shot up. She hadn't heard the utterance of her name for months. She was being privately treated by a nurse that she had trained inside her home. She occasionally addressed serious issues that constantly befell Hinata, she had fainting spells and a weak immune system but her name hadn't been spoken for a while-not by Naruto at least. "Hinata? She's out of the house?"

"It's a long story. The main thing is that she's sick."

"Symptoms." Tsunade immediately pulled out a large notepad like personally treating Hinata was her life's wish.

"Vomiting, fever, is sweating one?" he began a tiny list on his fingers.

"When was the last time you both have been intimate sexually?"

Naruto's entire face heated up. What the hell did she think? He would never....only think about it. "We haven't done that yet.....not ever." he was still breathing deeply which he knew made Tsunade guffaw in her head. "The last person I could think of would be....." he didn't even like the thought of that. "But it's always caused by undigested stuff right?"

"Not always. Fever and abnormal liquid excretion of the skin and digestive system are both very likely signs of early pregnancy, even more if she has been vomiting. My early suggestion is that you purchase a pregnancy test immediately, if it comes up as positive you should see me. If it is negative but after 3 days she still shows these symptoms, bring her to me as well-it could be an early sign of colon or liver related cancer or internal bleeding, stomach bile or acid trauma. " it was a mouthful, somehow she managed to record it on the sheet-then handing it to Naruto. He just looked down on it, how was he supposed to know what to do with it. He'd never gotten a girl pregnant, he never even wanted to know the _joy_ of expecting a child.


	9. Old Habits Die Hard

Naruto stared intently at the wrack of what he hoped was planned parenting supplies. Everything seemed too colorful, too mechanical and complicated. The jingle in the background of the small shop he was currently awkwardly standing in was driving him insane with it's independent tune and soothing bass. It was making his head hurt. All of these colors and flashing dots and caution labels were confusing him and making his head spin. He began to groan to himself as he tried to pick up a single box which he guessed was a pregnancy test.

Ryuzaki brand Pregnancy tests optimize the accuracy of your everyday pregnancy exam with elite metal tips to better detect chemical defusion in urine. The reason it detects it better is that it responds with high priority urea, which excretes a nitrogen chemical that very highly signals a diffusion vaginal secretion.

"wait a minute! You have to pee on this?!" Naruto nearly choked, he didn't exactly know how women read pregnancy tests. He thought it worked like a thermometer. The group of young women that stood a few feet to his right giggled lightly at his ignorance. He'd become quite popular among the middle-school grade of Konoha. He was hairy and rude and unruly and that's what every young woman wanted. He scratched his head at the group of girls that found him so amusing. He could improve a humiliating situation by grabbing everything on the wrack and throwing it into his cart. Brilliant. So he did, he let his arm sweep over the entire row and push everything down into his hand basket that was becoming very heavy. Even with his smug and proud look, the girls still smiled and laughed-in fact they laughed harder.

"I work at a hospital!" he lied, half-shouting as if it only bothered him slightly to explain why he had grabbed everything that was between his peripheral view. He wasn't even sure if he could afford all of this, he had to have store credit. After all he did save the village a couple times, he deserved a good ten thousand-maybe twenty thousand dollars credit. He decided to ignore the snickers and voices which were obviously masked pleas for him to pay attention to them. He was beyond 7th grade women, he was more into the grown, round type. He walked with pride to ring up his items but smiled mischievously when he spotted the front door unguarded, no shame in walking out.

_________________________________________________

Hinata's expression was nothing below fierce when she was presented with boxes upon boxes of pregnancy tests of different varieties and colors. She was offended by the idea that he would even deduct that she could possibly be pregnant. She glared at the boxes as if they were sin in itself. He really expected her to use that? He was insane. Before it was necessary to bring anymore awkwardness to the silence, Hinata spoke. "Naruto, I'm not pregnant."

"How do you know that?" he questioned with all the audacity he could muster.

"Because I can't be pregnant." her voice began to crack as she continued to stare deeply into the small imprinted letters on the box she had between her fingers. Rubbing them gently over the pink card board that was enhanced with some sort of chemical to make it shiny and smooth.

"Hinata, anyone can be pregnant. You have to try." he urged, lightly gripping the side of her shoulder.

"Not me."

"Hinata, I don't care about your vices with Sasuke. You need to come to terms with that, for your own health, you need to be looked at by a doctor so I need to know what's going on with you." he sounded almost like a parent. Painfully concerned but with a funny way of showing it.

"When I was 13 I suffered a harsh blow to the lower abdomen and I can't have children. It is not possible for me."the words hit him like a wave, he hadn't even remembered when this said injury had happened but he couldn't believe it. Hinata had something so important taken from her but at the same time it was all bottled up, in secret. Did Sasuke even know?

"Hinata....I-I don't know what to say." he was truly speechless for once, he hated awkward times like there when even his thoughts were restrained behind the 'too soon' line. He had no idea, while he thought she was weird and unattractive, she was suffering behind lidded eyes. He twisted uncomfortably looking for the door that would guide him out of this painful moment for the both of them. He bit the inside of his cheek with a sense of misguided boldness. "Look, you love Sasuke right?"

She nodded silently, her eyes following his every movement-she was completely under his control. He could have told her to jump off a bridge and she probably would have done it. It almost hurt to see her nod so readily like she didn't even have to think about it, even with all of the terrible things he put her through-she still loved him. In all truth, if she had not been so committed to Sasuke he would have grabbed her faster than life would allow but with guilt. Sasuke was terrible, he was a tyrant, heartless even but they were friends. Hinata was his wife who he was sure Sasuke had feelings for regardless of how he treated her. Sasuke always neglected the ones he loved, some people couldn't rightfully understand that but he was sure Hinata did, she staid with him After all.

"Well you have to try." He had no idea what that meant. If she said it was impossible for her to be pregnant, what was he pushing her for? She couldn't possibly mother any children if she didn't have the means to, and would it make it worse? What if Sasuke didn't change, then she was not only broken-hearted and alone but alone with a child. Even if Sasuke learned to respect her to some degree how long would it be before he no longer took interest in her and focused his time on training his son to be a killing machine-and that was if they had a son. Then again nothing is definite, just because they said she couldn't have children, it doesn't necessarily mean so. There could be a miracle.

Hinata sighed before making contact with the box in his hand and taking it as she walked away into Naruto's small bathroom stall. As soon as the door closed he instantly regretted filling her head with a false sense of hope. What if she wasn't pregnant? Just go on living like this forever. He supposed he could come up with another idea of some sort, suddenly he was feeling like a marriage councilor...... "_a marriage councilor._"

Was that really all they needed? Some one to be a second party and explain to Sasuke just how much of an ass he was? That was so simple, so dumb. He'd literally thought himself into a never-ending spiraling existence of relationship weirdness. He had never even been in a serious relationship himself, his last girlfriend lasted for 2 weeks before she decided she couldn't deal with his sense of humor and all around sloppiness.

By now he was dying, thinking himself into a little hole just waiting for the girl to emerge from the bathroom. How long did it take girls to pee? Was she making a toilet in there? It had only been 4 minutes but it was frustrating him, why was she taking so long? He wanted to run up to the door and kick it in. _"What if she's escaping!_ _Escaping? Escaping from what? She could be going number 2! Thats so gross! I bet she's going number 2 on my toilet! I can never speak to her again knowing that she goes number 2! Well it's only human, everyone does it. Even girls. Even Hinata.....though I doubt. She probably poos flowers and sunshine and love. What if she's having a seizure or she fainted?! What if she's dead?! Oh my God Hinata's dead! No! It's not too late, I can still save her!"_

"Don't worry Hinata! I'll save you!" Naruto jumped up from his soggy seat on the couch, ready to pounce at any second at the door, wanting to see the mystery behind it. As he made him leap his foot was caught on the leg of the table and he instantly fell to the floor, landing on his face-then deducting that this was not a very brilliant idea. He then sighed, he had to do something about his ADHD.

As he began to come to his senses, he could recognize Hinata's slim form sneaking from the bathroom, this was embarrassing. Even with his state of disarray, she did not seem to notice. In fact, she walked right over him and plopped down on the couch with a silent tone and an even more silent expression.

"Hinata?" he mumbled under the applied pressure of his ratty blue carpeting. He pushed himself away from the floor in a military position and placed himself on his butt-facing the girl who somehow looked less happy than she did 4 minutes ago. "Hinata are you okay?"

"I'm not pregnant."

The words came out like ice to the neck, like a brick to the face. He felt like an idiot. Why had he told her that? To get her to take a stupid test, he didn't have to promise her anything. But he let her down. She realized that she should not have been so hopeful because she already knew first hand that it was an impossibility. Still she convinced herself that there was a shred of hope but now it was not only the idea of her Sasuke being so manipulative and controlling that upset her but the nagging inevitability that she could never give birth and raise her own children. Never.

"I...I'm sorry." it was all he could say, it was all he could think to say after everything. He built her up just to break her down again, he was no better than her husband.

"It's okay Naruto, you couldn't have known." she smiled. It was a fake smile. It was one that she would often paint on her face when things that did not please her happened, she never wanted to worry her friends or family. She wanted to be happy so not to drag them down and make them as miserable as she was. She was always miserable. "I'm fine."

"No you're not fine Hinata." he spoke, for once so softly that she didn't even hear it.

"Can I make you dinner?" she smiled still, her voice returning to it's soft, smooth tone that delighted Naruto's ears to no end in the right situation.

"Hinata. You can't make me dinner after that, you need to do something that will make you happy." that was probably the most considerate thing he ever said.

"No it's not problem really. Sasuke hates my cooking so I never get to cook, even though I love to. It would be my pleasure. It would make me happy." without any invitation she showed herself into Naruto's small kitchen which was just an extended part of his living room. As he watched her walk away he realized that she needed more help than he could ever comprehend, there were so many things broken in her. There were issues stemming from her childhood that still scarred her and only added on to her sadness. No doubt her issues as a child contributed to her suffering as she got older. She always had to submit to her father and people older than her, men especially, she never got what she wanted or what she needed-only what they thought she should want and what they thought she should need. She could never make her own decisions down to what foods she liked and what she didn't. She was taught only to obey and reproduce, then live in silence forever. She followed any command and it didn't quite matter who it was from. Those were different times for the clan, while Hanabi has the opportunity to choose her husband, Hinata had no opinion. She was trained to defend herself but not much else. Sadly she was just another piece trapped in the Hyuuga web. So she submitted to anything Sasuke desired and readily admitted that anything that went wrong was her fault.

She was nothing more than a slave to her own culture and was never given the opportunity to break out, she was stuck in time.

_______________________________________

The events that occur in this tale have turned about after seeing the change of 6 months.


	10. Radio Hysteria

"_Mr. Uchiha, where is Lady Hinata? Why haven't we seen her? Is she okay?"_

"I assure you that my wife is fine, she's been sick for a while but she's getting better."

"_Mr. Uchiha, what do you plan to do for Konoha once you become Hokage?"_

"Depending on the events that occur, I will do what is necessary to improve our armed forces. Next question."

"_We've heard reports that you and Lady Hinata are no longer living together, in fact you are no longer married. Is this true?"_

"Lady Hinata is fine. She is merely ill. We are still very much together."

"_There have been rumors that you will be expecting your first child-"_

"Impossible. Next question."

"_What are your plans to rebuild in Suna?"_

"Plans to rebuild Suna will be discussed with the head council."

"_When will we be able to expect an heir?"_

"Eventually. Next question."

"_Sasuke! What shampoo do you use?"_

"I don't reveal cosmetic secrets."

"_Is it true that Lady Hinata is secretly mothering your family overseas for 8 years?"_

"Absurd."

"_Where is Lady Hinata now?"_

_____________________________________________________________

"Dammit where is Hinata?" Naruto paced the new refurbished carpet of his apartment, the living room setting was peaceful-almost clean. His mind was racing with a plethora of thoughts and he knew for a fact that his luck would eventually run out with Hinata's constant 'adventures'. He stopped in his tracks, staring down on himself to inspect his yellow pajama bottoms, the decoration notorious to his immature persona. He was really raking his mind for an answer to his question. He was going to have to put a tracker on her.

When the gust of cool winter's air swam over the back of his neck he knew she had returned, he felt almost like a parent that had to punish a child-he hated it. He swung around to see the girl he'd grown accustomed to seeing, dressed in her outdoor clothing with a few paper bags in her arms. She smiled as if it were something simple and pleasing, him seeing her just walking in at that hour. Her cheeks were brushed with a gentle red glow, it was around Christmas time, it always reached very low temperatures in Konoha around winter but the people were so used to the freezing weather that the behavior barely changed.

"Hinata! Where the hell have you been? You scared the shit out of me!" Naruto growled, Hinata giggled at his rage. She knew it was hard for him to be angry, especially at her. Still it felt amazing to be naughty. He continued his glare but he already knew it wouldn't be long before he gave up and turned into Hinata's indentured servant. It had been that way for nearly 6 months. He tried to be stern and strict but he couldn't find it in himself to be anything leaning towards a parent in Hinata's case. She was too beautiful, too sweet. She wasn't naive at all, she simply made her own rules.

"Naruto you shouldn't be so loud. I was just getting a few things that you need for the holidays. You have to eat something other than ice-cream and udon noodles."she smiled, forcefully planting the two brown bags she had on the new coffee table Naruto had recently found on the sidewalk in front of someone's house. One man's trash is another idiot's treasure.

"Ramen noodles Hinata. I eat ramen noodles." Naruto corrected in a squealing tone. Even worse than his push-over-attitude, Hinata almost behaved like his mother. Never before had he been told to take a bath, brush his hair, not slouch, clean his plate, or even wear pants. He couldn't imagine a day in her shoes. The life of a Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata you know what will happen if anyone sees you...you know _outside_. Something seriously bad could happen." It almost sounded like he was whining. She'd won already and there was no game to it. The truth of the matter was that Hinata was too precious, not just to Sasuke's reputation but to the entire village. She was sweet, honest, she could do no wrong and that was someone everyone trusted. It was very hard to find people who are worthy to be mentioned in the same sentence as the word trust. Still no one regarded her presence enough to really notice whether she was there or not. The last news anyone had heard of her other than the rumors was that she had married the Uchiha prodigy, Itachi was extremely jealous and that they would be expecting a child within the next 4 years.

As Naruto finished his thought he jumped out of his skin as the phone began to beep out loud, he hated the tone Hinata had selected for it but she became annoyed with the constant Ban-Ban the Rabbit theme song in pixilated e-minor. He grabbed the phone from the hook and tossed it at his own ear so that once it made contact he instantly realized that it was a bad idea. He recovered half of his spirit that he'd lost in the collision to answer. "Who is it?" the phrase itself was as rude as ever but everyone had gotten used to it, it was much better than his previous greeting which involved several unsavory words.

"Kiba. Listen you have to turn to channel 8." the rusty voice barked on the other end of the phone, Naruto rolled his eyes. Kiba was just another one of those annoyances that peeled his skin.

"What's on channel 8 Kiba? This better be good." Naruto groaned, feeling good that his time was important enough not to waste as he reached for the remote across the room to turn on the television.

As the television flickered on her began to hear signal followed by a full picture. He didn't like what he saw. He stood, eyes furrowed at the television as Hinata put away groceries in his small kitchen stall.

_This is Tsuki Ikeike reporting to you live from the heart of Konoha where we're listening in on an exciting press conference with the clever man who may very well be some day the Hokage of our great village, Sasuke Uchiha!_

"_Mr. Uchiha! What about Lady Hinata? How is she? Is she well?"_

"_Please do not worry about my wife. She is very well and very satisfied. You may see me about town with other individuals, however they are merely campaign managers and assistants that will assure our village does not fall into the hands of idiocy."_

Naruto couldn't watch as the crowd began to cry shouts of adoration. How could they just eat up his lies? Did they not remember the trauma and pain he'd caused a few years before. People in the village were so stupid. Still, the situation remained as just. Everything would be fine as long as Hinata's whereabouts were under wraps.

"Naruto you mustn't worry about Sasuke. I've come to terms with him and his....ways." the girl grimaced to herself as she continued to stack cans of food in his pantry cupboards. She was cheery? Even after that, a few months with Naruto could make anyone happy to be alive. He had thought that Hinata grew in that time, she was in a different environment where she did not have to worry about certain things, certain people.

"Hinata I worry about you. Are you sure you're going to be okay tonight on your own?" Naruto turned around, discarding the remote control on the couch-not caring whether or not he would be able to find it later. The question was more important. He had planned a get together with a certain girl he'd grown to be very fond of but it was almost impossible for him to be 'with' a girl with Hinata around. She was no trouble at all, but she was a secret. He couldn't trust just any bubble headed highschool girls to keep their secret. Even if they had been mature enough, Hinata was beautiful-quite intimidating for a woman of any age. He decided that it would be easier for him to go out and see the girls.

"I'll be fine Naruto. I'm almost 23, not 4. I can handle myself for a few hours." was it him or did he sense a hint of jealousy in her amber and sweet tone. He wanted to. But the thing was that she was already so fragile, he didn't want to screw her up even more by confusing her. He'd never be able to forgive himself. He'd even tried to have a sheer second of closeness to the girl but she was too precious. He could taste the vulnerability as it radiated from her eyes. She was just begging to be used then thrown away. She was used to it.

"Hinata. I'm being serious." he spoke softly, touching her shoulder to turn her around to face him. As she swung her eyes dilated slightly because she didn't realize his closeness. She stared into his eyes, her's were wide and slightly curious-more with surprise. He wanted to kneel in, this would be the perfect time. "Will you be okay?" Her lips were parted beautifully and at that moment he could take anything he wanted from her. He tried. Just an inch closer to her, his nose barely touching her's and without a second's notice she resumed work. He stood there dumbfounded. Had she just turned away from him? She loved him. How could she? He was more confused than he was hurt. She's been leading him on, with compliments and tiny gestures, making him dinner, her sweet smiles. No one was naturally that loving.

"Naruto..." her mouth moved after one of the longest silences of Naruto's life. "D-don't do that again." her words were like acid. But he'd learned from the master, the greatest trick of life. The key to playing off any rejection and failure.

"What did I do?" deny it.

"You know what you did. You stared at me...a-and you tried...you tried to kiss me." he didn't understand how she could be doing all this. She was still turned away from him, her head slightly bowed-probably feeling quite crappy. She'd caught some nerve on her time away from her husband. He had half a mind to send her back had he not realized once again that it was his fault.

He didn't want to admit that. He'd never admit that. He didn't say anything. He just picked the damp towel up from at his feet and walked into the small hall that would lead to his bath. He didn't really feel like more Hinata drama today. He couldn't blame her but at the same time he'd never seen a girl so inadvertently flirtatious.

_______________________________________________

that night...

Hinata lay across Naruto's bed, completely bored out of her mind. She hated having to be hidden away in this crawl space he called a house. She stretched out in the mean time, doddling her feet at the end of the bed and tossing around a small stuffed animal she'd found crammed under the pillow. Naruto was long gone, on a date with some girl she had yet to meet. She'd much rather be out than sit on his bed watching reruns on the pervert channel all night, it was one of the only channels he got.

_Don't just sit there laying in your bed waiting on some man to get home. Its time to do what you lust, it's time to roam this colorful Earth as the beautiful, brilliant woman you are. We are meant in charge in this world, its time to take charge!_

Hinata didn't feel like listening to that babble. She quickly rolled over on her side, facing the wall which she found was even more depressing than the television. The wall paint was a pale yellow and peeling terribly, she's love to rip it all down and paint over it. She sighed, this was her life for the next however long it took. Did she really want this? Was being crammed in a small 2 room suite with Naruto, someone she barely knew any better than being confined in a huge house with her husband whom she loved, everything she could ever desire.

She raised her head, some of her hair sticking to Naruto's disgusting sheets which she could not believe she actually rested her head on. "I'm getting out of here." with one spasm of movement after another she thrust herself from the bed. Making a half-flight to Naruto's slide door closet to select ne outfit out of the 4 she had there. She was going to be gone by the morning whether she was planning to come back or not. Never again would she be someone's caged bird. She smiled, eyeing the palish blue dress she recognized from a few months past. Then it looked so bold, stick to the touch, smelly like old peaches and shame. Tonight, it was her uniform. Her cape, sword and shield. The only weapon she would need for what she had in mind.

_________________________________________________

The man in his own confidence sat elegantly with his legs crossed and a stern look upon his face, far too elegant and far too stern for the location he sat in. His seat was ripped at the seams and the music was not tranquil to his liking, it was loud and obnoxious. He'd only arrived at this place willing to stay at the preference of his date that evening. He hated her to no end. Her personality reminded him of Sakura's constant annoyances combined with the frequent and persistent sexual ploys of that thin doll Ino. Neither of them were classy enough-in appearance to be seen in public with him. This woman was gorgeous in every personificating detail, her lips and eyes were twice as intoxicating as any woman he could possibly recall. He loved to watch her across the room as she ordered their drinks, he remained in the shadows observing the way her dress swung and clung to her inner thigh just so delicately that her curves are beautifully exposed enough to intrigue anyone in the right mind.

"I have our drinks my Lord." she giggled with her annoying voice which was the only downer in her being there. He instantly scowled as she approached with her excited smile. Even if he had been happy about her arrival he would not show it, he couldn't let them get used to him. They'd never leave.

"Fine. I do not see why you must announce that to the entire village. You either sit down and act your age or continue to frolic along like a fool, just leave me out of it." she didn't quite care for his harshness but the fact that she never seemed bothered made him even more sick. What's the fun of verbally abusing a woman if she has not gestural reply. He wanted to see her frown and scorn her own stupidity but she wouldn't do that. She would never satisfy him that way. She smiled and handed him the shot glass she'd gotten for him. He stared at it as if it were a time bomb. "This isn't what I asked for you simple minded wench. If you're going to behave as a slave you can at least get the orders right."

She merely smiled, picking up the drinking and taking it back to the bartender with the most elegance and class. He was about to leave her, that would upset her to no end. But as he was making the thought out of the corner of his eye he spied something that was almost unfair. It had to be a ghost. A woman, to be specific THE woman. She was wearing the dress, the dress she'd worn when she walked out that night. It looked beautiful. he didn't remember her being so lovely before. Her hair was at least twice as long as it could be measured in tresses before, her body was twice as slender-as that was the basic form that he was attracted to. He had to be delusional. It'd been so long. He was feeling in awe which was strange because he is never confronted with something he hadn't planned for.

He arose from his seat as he watched the woman walk across the crowded floor, everyone seemed to be making way for her. He was drawn to her almost, like a spirit come to guide him when he realized-she was out in public. His eyebrows instantly furrowed together and he jumped away from where he sat, speed walking over to her. He was already planning every nasty word he would spit at her when they met once again. She was treading on dangerous waters. No. It was too late for that. She was in enemy territory. As soon as he caught up to her, his arm launched out and catch her wrist which caused her to turn around in a violent fright. Her face was only slightly disturbed until her eyes met his own.

Her jaw dropped as if she'd planned something to say but fell silent at his image. In the same instance his face was contorted in such anger that threw violent memories into her eyes, yet she couldn't turn away. All was silent between the two other than the music which was pounding into the atmosphere around them. He ignored it, he just wanted to glare. And glare and glare and glare until her entire persona melted under the pressure of his sheer anger. "I shall ask kindly." he began, his teeth were nearly glued together in his rage. "What the hell are you doing here, in public?"

She would have been feeble, she would have shrunken in her 6 inch heels, she would have quivered and cowered and melted into his arms crying apologies but she was not that pleasant at the moment to do anything of that nature. "I should as you the same." she said smugly, turning in the other direction. He would have struck her if so many people were not around.

It didn't matter to him. He had a clear image of what he wanted. Finally it was in view. "Shut up." that tone rang in her ears as she turned back to him, her eyebrows finally beginning to break in their straight stance. "I will destroy you if you ever even think of speaking to me in that tone again. I will crush you to dust in my fist like a twig." his words were whispers yet so powerful. She even began to shake which he could feel as her wrist still rested between his five fingers. She wanted to cry, this was the same trap. She still had a moment to get away when he seemed to attack her. He gripped her hair easily by it's roots and held her head, pressing her lips to his own. The kiss was brief, it seemed to linger on her lips. She may have reached her free hand up to brush the space where his lips once made contact with hers.

She still stared at him. She could stare at him forever. He used her. She realized it. He used her for her vulnerability. He didn't want her when she stood up for herself. That was his fetish. His turn on. He wanted to see women submit to him, he wanted them to cower and show their fear towards him. That's what got him going. She had been so bold to stand on top of her toes, clutching the shoulders of his suit jacket and raising herself up to submit her lips to his. Gently, for a second or a minute. Not for too long or the luster would die. Even with the diminishing value the demand got greater every time. With each passing moment they both longed to touch more, to feel more, to see more, to love more.

____________________________________________

On the Tv

In your face

On Radio -Oh

It's a riot , it's a riot

It's a...

no -Oh

You are frantic

don't you panic

Let it go -Oh

We are

We are

We are

In the cities

On the streets

Around the globe -Oh

They turn everything you love

Into a bow -Oh

From the cradle

To the grave

Right out of the show - Oh

We are

We are

We are

Radio hysteria


	11. Joy Ride

"I thought you hated me."he muttered as their contact quickly came to an end, being conscious of their setting although the empty headed young people were not paying them any attention, most of them were not active enough in their own community to recognize either of them. It was so uncharacteristic of him to even appreciate whether she had negative feelings of him or not. It was the moment, that was all. His smirk reflected the power of his vanity. He did care somewhat but not enough to give the girl a sincere look. The setting, if he ever saw the light of day he'd never dare to speak so pleasantly to her.

"How did you know that?" that even surprised her. That was quite mean she'd figured in her own head then again she'd rather not flaunt her weakness especially not in front of him.

"You told me so." his smirk turned into a frown quickly, then recovered it's animation and became the usual casual scowl. It was better than a frown to him. She thought back to almost 6 months ago, when they stood in their bedroom together as her eyes were clouded with a disappointed rage. How could she have ever said that?

"Oh" she offered as a reply, looking down at her own feet. She didn't quite remember it as clearly as Sasuke did but it was an embarrassing time for her. One moment when she let her feelings go, they took over and she said something she would regret. And she did regret it.

"But that doesn't seem to be the case." he sighed to himself a very sarcastic notion, rolling his eyes then resting them on her face. It was somewhat confused, humiliated, furious. Her eyes furrowed as her blush stained her cheeks and she continued to look down, deciding that she would not justify his bigoted theory with a response. "You seemed to have been very excited to see me."

"Sasuke please." she squinted under his scrutiny, she hated it when he did this. He would stare at her until she cracked and broke to pieces and said everything he wanted her to say.

"I may be wrong, I just assumed seeing that you've never voluntarily kissed me before-"

"I have to go." she squawked, completely ignoring whatever Sasuke thought he would say to demean her. She dropped all closeness and made her way for the exit, which seemed to be getting farther away as she got closer.

"Hinata wait." he walked up behind her, clutching her shoulder the gentlest he could possibly be. "Can't we talk about this?"

"What are you doing my Lord?" Hinata's eyes darted to the slender woman that walked up behind him. Now she was confused. He turned to her as if she were a ticking time bomb. The girl slyly rubbed the side of his shoulder as he gave her the one of the deadliest looks he could muster. The body language didn't matter as much to Hinata as what she was wearing did. She quickly recognized the ring the girl held attached to her middle finger and it didn't take long for Sasuke to notice Hinata's knowledge as well. She could feel the heat rising to her head, the surface of her eyes filled with moisture.

"You bastard." she spat, almost breathlessly. Sasuke placed one hand over his face, he was in disbelieve that this woman could screw up his night even further. "I can't believe I began to reason with you. You're nothing but a liar. You don't feel bad about anything that happened. While I'm hiding my face for no apparent reason, you're going out clubbing with whores." she spat, her eyes darting to the young women beside him for just a moment.

"Hey! I'm not a whore!" she squealed in offense, looking up at the man next to her and expecting him to retaliate and say something in response to Hinata's insult. He was only slightly perturbed that she picked now of all times to be emotional.

"Well it's all fine for you to get up on your high horse all the while, you're also in a night club, dressed like that."his words dripped with vehement.

"But I'm not with another man." she gawked, it was something simple that any common idiot would understand.

"I'm not with a man either." how could he be humorous now? How could he be humorous ever? That was only 1/100th of the things Hinata silently hated about him. He was like a dagger. He enjoyed to watch her squirm and tortured her by always saying the exact opposite of what any average person would. He had a sharp tongue. "Hinata if you're going to complain you can at least make sense of it."

"That...just brings me back to the bastard thing." she began before looking around the room, seeing that she and her half-wit of a husband were making a scene. Everyone in those dark four walls was staring at the two of them, well the three of them. Most were silent, many giggled and pointed at the site. almost 300 people stood, mouth agape with drinks in their hands.

"My Lord, I think we should go outside." Hinata spoke loud enough so that most people could hear her as she tugged on Sasuke's hand.

"Why leave? What can we say alone that we cannot say in front of hundreds of people?" he fondled her hand, she gave him a wreckingly cross look as his defiant grin remained. What face was he putting on? "But if you feel as though we should be going, we probably should be going, I do respect your opinion." Hinata finally let go of her breath, releasing her furrowed brows. "Mia."

"It's _Mina._" the woman beside him corrected, putting emphasis on the N. Hinata felt sorry for her, when would she learn? Why do girls always fall for guys who don't give a shit about them?

"Misa, go start the car will you?" he continued on smiling, pulling his car keys out of his pocket and dangling them in front of her face. The girl who was his ride for the night easily became his personal assistant, that was the way he operated.

_______________________________________

The ride was bumpy and slow, Hinata stared out the window in a desperate need to ignore the prodigy beside him. It made him slightly unsettled, not quite broken down but he was now only half as confident as he was when he entered the car. It was a small loss. He never loses his confidence. Just because Hinata had gained some, does not mean she would overcome him. After all she was still smaller than him, sweeter, less cynical. She was also very beautiful and in her case, that was a disadvantage. He targeted her. That day as he lay in his bed, thinking of who's life he should ruin, he targeted her. She would be his bride and she'd dread it for the rest of her life. That night they stood all together, dressed like kings and queens he targeted her and silently forced her to confess and undying love that did not exist. That day he targeted her as they sat together at a table with her father and he stealthily bought that 'burden' off his hands. He wanted to target her. He would always target her.

She felt his eyes on her back and she squirmed under them. It seemed like they hadn't gone but a few miles into the town, Naruto's house was not that far. "Sasuke. Stop." she spoke, showing no sign of weakness in her sour words.

"Stop what?" he countered. She saw that coming, he wanted to start something with her. He wanted them to converse so he could drink the nectar of her discontent. It had been such a long time, and he was so thirsty.

"You know what you're doing, stop staring at me." she replied.

"Does it bother you that I'm undressing you with me eyes?"

"Go to hell."

"Ouch. You've become so naughty." he rarely acted like this. It disgusted her. Not even when they were having sex did he utter such disgusting things to her. The only thing she could hear as he suffocated her with his muscular chest and generically acidic stench were heavy groans and the occasional 'I love you's that were dryly whispered into her ear whenever she began to move too much.

"Can this woman drive any slower?" she ignored Sasuke's immature ploys to sharply urge the young woman to drive faster.

"I have a name you know." she squeaked, Hinata was beginning to hate her high pitched voice. She had to be in high school, Sasuke aimed young.

"Do I look like I care?" she stabbed venomously.

"Is that what this is about? Do you want a ring too?" he asked as if she were a toddler.

"You know what, I do want my ring and I want half of the house, I want half of the maids, I want half of the land, I want half of the bank account, I want half of the cars, I want half of the clothing line, I want half of the vacation homes and I want half of the furniture. you're lucky we don't have any kids or you'd be in trouble, I want half of everything." she spat at him, rolling her eyes and counting her assets on her fingers. His expression instantly dropped when he realized what she was saying.

"You mean like divorce?" he stared at her in shock. She turned away from him and nodded her head with her arms crossed. He felt as if he were about to have a heart attack but retained his stern look. "I'm afraid you can't do that." he kept it steady all the while the color was draining from his face, and with the little color he had-he turned a ghostly white.

"Oh, you don't want your precious Hokage position to waste away? You've gone on for 6 months without me, I'm sure getting to be Hokage will be easy." she mocked.

"No Hinata. Why is it so hard to believe I care about you?" he touched her shoulder.

"You treat the people you care about like this? You keep me inside a dark house for three years, you make me give up my friends, then your trot me around your sick little friends like a toy and expect me to have sex with your brother? And now I catch you treating some random girl better than you treat your own wife?" she looked into his eyes that stood blank in the same way that they always are. "And you! You're no better!" she shouted to the girl driving who made eye contact with her in the mirror. "Don't you see that he treats you like a common whore? He's just using you, he doesn't love you, in fact he doesn't like you. To be honest he might even hate you. You are his quick fuck for the week, once he's done with you, he'll throw you away and you'll be marked as the town slut for the rest of your life. Get out now while you still have some dignity."

"8 months." those were his only words as he looked down at his own hands.

"8 months? What's going to happen in 8 months?" Hinata snapped at him. She had no time for him to be cryptic.

"That's how long you had in Konoha before me. That's how long your father was going to keep you around until he married you off to some stinky, rich guy across the world. You couldn't fight. You couldn't have children. You couldn't dance or sing or do anything of use to him. You didn't even want to be a nurse or something. Getting married was the only thing he saw that you were good for."

She didn't know why he was saying this, was it to hurt her feelings of comfort her? "So I guess I failed at that too." she mumbled.

"It doesn't have to be that way. All you have to do is cooperate with me-"

"Cooperate with you? And I'm guessing that involves selling my body for a quarter-million dollar business referral?"

"You know that's not what I mean."

"I don't care. Nothing is ever what you mean because the only time you say what you really think is when it benefits you and your stupid company which I don't care about." she spoke over him with a nasty expression that showed him just exactly how awful she could be if she wanted to. "I don't want to hear your voice unless you're saying what you really feel."

"Hinata I'm never gonna be all sappy and sweet and loving, emotion is for the weak and feeble, for those who need saving not for those who are going to save an entire village."

"I'm your wife, you keep me around for that exact reason, to share your intimate thoughts."

"I don't have intimate thoughts Hinata. My mind consists of planning and business functions, brutal murder and campaign tactics, and money. Always money. Everyone I know is an asset, everything I own is an advantage, every colleague I have is a Swiss bank account. Do your realize how hard it is just for me to tell you I love you? I never even told my own mother that I loved her."

"Therefore you hate your mother?" she nodded to him trying to make sense of whatever nonsense he was feeding her. Whatever he was selling he really knew how to deal it.

"Therefore I love you more. I may not always do things that an average man would but I'm not an average man. And like I said, no matter how much you mean to me, you're still an asset, a tool. If I use you, it has nothing to do with you personally. It could be anyone."

"But it's not anyone, it's me."

"It won't ever be again." his words made her heart stop, his voice was almost angelically smooth and it bought her attention like a magnet. She knew he was a good liar, if he was telling a tale then e should have been a lawyer rather than a politician-he was an excellent liar. He could lie to God himself and he would believe him the first time. Maybe he wasn't lying? Maybe he'd honestly changed for the better? Hell no. Why would he? He's had half a year to jump from woman to woman as often as he pleased right in front of her face? He'd give that up to become sweet? She doubted it. "If you want me to be sulky and sappy and _romantic_ I can be. I can bring you flowers home from work, I can buy you everything you've ever dreamed of, and yes we can go out to eat every now and again. Just tell me what you want."

There stood a long silence between the three of them, the only sound that could be heard was the bumping of the rocks on the road against the rubber tires. They both felt and uncomfortable shift in the speed of the car, it began to go slower and slower until Hinata was sure it was going 35 on a highway.

"Show me." she said, breaking the silence. "Show me that you're going to be a better person." she didn't look at him as she talked, he could tell there was an intense battle going on inside her head.

"How can I show you?" he asked.

"If you're legit, it should be easy. If you're not, don't waste my time." it was as simple as that, she felt very high up in the leather she rested her back on. She was now the master, the Lord. She controlled him for once and not the other way around. Whether it was love or lust he was after, she had control of both and she was going to use that power well. She would milk it for everything it was worth, everything.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the long wait with this chapter

I got caught up in some supplementary writing

Sadly, I may not be able to post for a while since I'm sort of in a rural area right now and we only get wifi sometimes

but I'm gonna start on the new chapter right now and hopefully it'll be up by next week


	12. Teenage Dreams

Okay this chapter sort of skips around through the next few days or so, please bare with me?

Excuse my spelling...

* * *

The car holding the three misfit lovers came to a slow halt as they neared the front of Ichi Raku's, which was lucky enough to be only a few blocks down from Naruto's apartment. Surprisingly, he'd actually planned out his living situation when moving. Hinata tapped on the car door. "Let me out here."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke had the audacity to ask. Hinata turned to him as if he'd been wearing makeup, which she was question, he behaved like a child. He couldn't have his cake and eat it too. "

"Did you really think I was still going with you?" she snickered as she pulled herself out of the luxury leather seat.

He just returned it with the same bitterness Hinata had recognized all her life. "Do as you will, it's adorable that you've convinced yourself that I actually care whether or not you want to come home with me." he paid her one last menacing glance before snorting and shutting the door. The only thing worse that could happen would be if she'd gotten her dress caught in the door as they drove off. Thankfully, Sasuke had assured that not only would her dress never be caught on anything, but if she'd accidentally fell into a warm vat of bacon fat, the dress would probably be too tight to slip off.

She grimaced at him before walking away with a speedy and swift stride. She could feel his eyes on her back and that was exactly what she wanted. He had to admit, from where he sat in the car, he loved to watch her go. She was so full of herself but she didn't even know that she was fighting her own needs. In his mind it didn't matter if she was audacious, testy, feisty, rude or any level of vicious, she was naive and ignorant. She was still like his little pet, he groaned inwardly at the thought. It was not that it irritated him, to him it was possibly one of his greatest turn ons but it sickened him that he could no longer think of it anymore. He didn't really know what he was getting himself into or how drastic of a change would have to be made but he was sure he wouldn't like it.

She slipped her body stealthily through the cracked door of Naruto's apartment, which she'd opened with the key she had obtained from his sock drawer. Normal people keep socks in their drawers, Naruto kept that and every valuable item to him. She was only slightly disgusted that half of the key was covered in nacho cheese but then again, she had predicted that. She groaned inwardly, he was not asleep.

"Hinata!" he shouted in a very loud and alarmed voice. She dreaded having to see his face when it was like that. It was the only time that he actually had to behave like an adult and he didn't make a very appealing adult. He sped over to her and she sighed, she saw this coming. "Where have you been?!"

She looked into his face and almost wanted to laugh at how stressed and scrunched it was. "I was out." she answered and suddenly this felt a lot like an interrogation.

"Hinata, you're starting to act like a spoiled teenager, you know you can't be outside." her head was on the brink of explosion, she hated that. She hated him. Every time she even thought about leaving the house he would reject the idea. She didn't care if it was supposedly for her own safety, she felt like a prisoner.

"It's fine, I was with someone." she replied with a lax expression.

His jaw dropped. A thousand thoughts ran through his head at that moment, was she high? What had she been thinking? She knew better than anyone that she had to keep a low profile. "Who were you with?" he tilted his head, brows raised calmly.

"It was no one really." she replied, she didn't bother to turn around and look at him, the guilt ran through her veins in the sweat that formed on her back.

"Hinata. Who were you with?" he skulked over to her, he was more afraid for her than he was angry but she didn't believe that. He didn't sound angry, he sounded quite skeptical in a way that he would express each syllable of every word very defined and slowly.

"I was with...my husband." she didn't really hesitate to say it, it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. She had every right to see her husband.

"Sasuke?" he prompted, looking at her and examining every part of her body, trying to see through her skull and find out what was lodged in her brain. Of course he knew that was her husband, he just couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Sasuke." she replied, very sing-songly.

"Hinata." he couldn't even think of the words he would use to express his anger and rage at her. She had so much gull. "You...you came to my door in June, begging me to let you stay and....and whining about how horribly Sasuke was to you and I opened my doors to you...God knows I didn't want to and you're...just going to go back to him?" That was what he had to say along with a few other things. Along the lines of: _How could you? How stupid could you possibly be? Have you seen my green socks, the one with the little lumberjacks on them and ...whatever, anyways? How old are you? Act your age! Do you want an STD? Cause that's what you're gonna get. You're like his little whore. I love you about a million .8 times as much as he does and you're after him? What's wrong with you? What am I to you? I'm not your parent. I'm too young to have to punish you and you're too old to be misbehaving like this. _His jaw locked in the position it began in and Hinata gave him a faint smile.

"He's going to change, Naruto, we agreed on it." He almost felt bad for her, she honestly believed him. Her face was naive, so stupidly naive.

"You're...an idiot." those were the only words he would let come out of his mouth, he was fully convinced. Her expression immediately changed as she gave him the fiercest look she could muster. "No wonder no one else would help you, you're a lost cause. You constantly put yourself in a situation you can't escape from! I get it, I finally get it! It's a curse. It's generational! Your grandfather was a tyrant; he sheltered your mother until she was at a ripe enough age to force her into marriage. She had no freedom when she was married to Hiashi and he did the same to you! Then you get married to Sasuke, voluntarily! Your mother didn't have a choice but you purposely gave yourself this lifestyle, you didn't want to be free! And now he's suddenly going to change because you 'agreed on it'? Bullshit!" he wanted to tear the hair out of his head.

"That's not true!" she spat.

"It is true! You just don't want to believe it!" he growled.

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you! You're not my husband...I mean my boss...and you're not my husband either!" she stomped away and barricaded herself in the boy's room, slamming the door then letting out a loud, vicious scream.

"That's my room!" he yelled at the door. He didn't know who he was yelling at because even if he were yelling at her, she wouldn't pay well enough attention to care. He was now more confused and enraged than he was before. She had a problem. Suckishly, he didn't realize till now that he'd yelled at her out of context. The more pressure that was put on her, the more she would reject him. She was truly like a 16 year old girl. She didn't consider his feelings until she had time to calm down because she was so stressed and he didn't acknowledge that. With the life that she had, it wasn't unlikely that she was mentally living in the mind-set that she was a teenager, rebellious and naive. She just wanted a piece of life and once she had some freedom, which she obtained from him constantly allowing her to get away with sneaking in and out, she wasn't going to stop until something really happened to her.

* * *

He had not yet devised a plan until she came to him that morning; it had been exactly two days after their last epic collision-which is what Naruto preferred to call it. He could tell she was going to see him, she'd been on the phone every three hours like clock-work the day before not to mention she was dressed only slightly saucier than usual. He didn't even know where she attained these articles, she only had a few outfits that she brought with her but this was new. But then he also realized that she probably saw him the day before as well, he didn't have to see the action to know it happened and there she was standing there in new clothes to prove it anyway. She wore a tight red skirt which was midthigh; extremely uncharacteristic of her because she always went on about how red was such a loud color. Her shirt was an ordinary white collared button up but he was more distracted by the skirt. At any rate, he didn't bother to look at her when she asked.

"Naruto, I need to be leaving." with her coy smile.

"Fine with me." he responded nonchalantly, continuing on reading the book in his hands, his eyes following every word. Hinata was suspicious that his eyes moved far too fast for him to actually be reading anything, which was because he wasn't but he thought he was winning her over with his charade.

"Great, I'll be back at 6-no! Wait! 7." she smiled, exiting the house without a second thought.

* * *

She met him at the restaurant; it was one of the most expensive in town and home to the most delectable cuisine. It was odd but she really missed eating food that was more expensive than her house. She smiled as he appeared, walking in the door dressed as he normally was with somewhat of a half smile. He made reservations but he was late as usual, it didn't really matter to her. She enjoyed the tranquility of sitting while an orchestra of six serenaded her sweetly.

She smiled and fingered the crystal glass in front of her which she was sure was more expensive than her fancy new shoes, courtesy of the man she was taming to be her personal slave soon enough. She didn't ask for them, she didn't need to; he was so desperate to be on her good side that he insisted upon her choosing whatever she liked. It was even his idea to have dinner there.

He sat down across from her, their table was round and dressed in an eggshell table cloth that fit around the edges perfectly. The lights were dim and the only thing guiding them were two lit candles, the candles around the other tables glowed in a similar way which left the rest of the building looking very misty. The setting was similar to the sea shore at night, mist and fog devouring the air and a thousand tiny lighthouses guide the way for the sailors. The sailor being whoever's salary is high enough to afford to eat there.

He didn't waste any time, he immediately clutched her hand over the table and fondled the back with his thumbs. She blushed, although it was invisible to him. Never in her life had she been showered with so much love and attention before, it felt amazing and she would eat it up until he had nothing left to give. "You look beautiful." she was sure he couldn't see her face, perhaps her nose but it didn't matter to her.

"Thank you." she smiled, tilting her head.

"I love you." he spoke; his voice was faint and smooth. He truly had the voice of an angel but he rarely used it so lovingly, if he did not spend so much of his time yelling and seething he could possibly be a top 10. He leant over and kissed her, the table between them was just another obstacle to him. She allowed it, even pressed forward to make it deeper and as deep as it possibly could be. He placed his hand on her face to draw her in closer. He was far more eager than she was but at the time it was hard to tell the difference in their desires. It wasn't until she realized that she couldn't breathe that she wanted to separate desperately.

It took a second to pry him off of her but it happened and she gasped. She could feel his eyebrows furrow in annoyance. She vexed him in this way. "Sasuke can we eat first, geez." she huffed.

He raised a brow. "Fine."

She smiled, swaying from side to side in her seat. She was happy. She picked up the oak accented menus with the metal edges and attempted to read the small captions under the small pictures of foreign foods. He stared at her from across the table and from where she sat it was hard to tell whether his looks were romantic or malicious. If there was one attitude he was going to have, he may as well have the one that's going to get him somewhere. She truly did have him wrapped around her finger. The only problem was, he was thinking the same.

* * *

I should be getting service back tomorrow, I'm so excited! So I promise I will write more frequently, sorry about the super weirdo chapter, it does skip around to the point of confusion :( I'll do better next time!


	13. And State Your Skill Like Animal

"_Hinata, you don't seem to be very happy for a woman who's going to be married in mere minutes." these blazing days back when her memories were sweet and simple came back. She stood before a full mirror dressed in all white and lace. She hated to look at her own reflection, it was random and meant nothing to her. Still, she knew she should be happy so she pretended to be for the sake of the people around her, knowing that it would soon become her life. Her mother raked her thin and sickly hands through her hair, if only she'd known that would be one of the last times she would ever feel her mother's cold and distant touch. _

_It wasn't something she normally enjoyed only because she hated her mother being sick, it wasn't her fault but it brought her so much misery. It forced her to seek comfort in the arms of a silent loner. The connection she felt between them was only the pain that they both saw throughout their life. They silently recalled every sour and sick detail of their lives and comforted each other._

_Now she was marrying him. Who was to blame? No one. The clock ticked away to her discontent and all time was reduced to the mere moments shared between the girl and her mother. "I'm very happy." she replied after a long pause, not wishing to stress herself anymore. What she felt inside made her stomach turn. She didn't know whether she regretted it, or if it would make things simpler. She kept asking herself how it all happened. The day before she was alone and miserable. Now she was being smothered with attention and twice as miserable. _

"_You don't seem happy." the sentence continued to be repeated throughout the days leading up to her marriage. Every word was vile and filled her soul with vehement. It even seemed as though the prince himself was attempting to please her in the worst ways. He seemed to want something more, either that or he didn't wish for her to become bored of his average and meaningless gestures. He suddenly wanted her to be closer than she'd ever been to anyone and his disappointment was shown clearly whenever he turned away, looking down at the ground for some device to turn time backwards to when he didn't feel like a neanderthal. _

"_Mother, please. I am happy. I love Sasuke." even the words were meaningless. She wanted to convince herself while she knew ir didn't matter what she felt. Sasuke Uchiha was infatuated with her, he always got what he wanted even if it was more of a who rather than a what. She would have much rather been with Kiba or Naruto. But still, she'd rather be with Sasuke than be completely alone._

"_My little girl, marrying a prince." the elderly woman giggled to herself with a weak smile. She was beafing it up. Princes were born with royal blood, regardless to their skill. Sasuke was nothing close to a prince but he was revered as one. People from all over who knew nothing of him other than his first name came to watch him wed a woman who was dead. While many girls hated her for it, they also came to envy her in person and to plot in their minds what life would be like as the beautifully flawless wife of the Uchiha Prince._

"_Mother." she began. She swallowed the excess saliva in her mouth. She wanted to say something, something to deter this false excitement her mother had built up in her mind but no, she wouldn't. It made her so happy, happy for the first time in a long time. Her father did not seem to care that his wife was deathly ill anymore, he still took care of her and stood by her bedside through the darkest nights. He still suffered with her and enjoyed her last days but it began to show through that he knew her death was near and could do nothing about it, therefore he stopped affording expensive pills that took harsh and lasting side-effects and he stopped hiring foreign doctors to experiment with untested procedures. He hired a physical therapist to help her deal with the pain and occasionally self administered pain medications all the while asking over and over what she desired most in the world. This made her genuinely happy, if not to see both girls be married, her oldest and closest was near perfect._

"_Yes?" after a long pause her mother grew slightly inpatient._

"_Nothing. I think...it may be time." she spoke, picking up the ends of her dress so not to drag them along on the floor. "I'm ready." she began to walk away as her mother sat neatly on the edge of the bed watching her girl walk away. Hinata simply stared down the hall, every house-keeper, maid, nurse, chef, and gardener turned in aw. They all thought she was beautiful, she believed it more than anything she'd ever known but it didn't matter anymore._

_Her wedding was less than traditional. Sasuke did not require a big, flashy wedding to remember the day. Only because he was an Uchiha, was the wedding elegant, exclusive, showy. The actual ceremony took place inside, in the office of Hiashi Hyuuga and the 12 Hyuuga elders. She was to meet him in front by 2pm, she was early but she didn't want to let this feeling drag on. When they were outside they would stage a traditional ceremony for the viewers to convince everyone that they were madly in love. Sasuke didn't believe in all the commercialized wedding myth and trickery. He chose her dress for her, every detail of the wedding was of his cocky design. Even the dinner plates had the Uchiha family symbol printed on them in the center. Her obviously believed he was a god. _

_The oldest nurse helped Hinata down the stairs to the second story of her family's massive home. She didn't get to the end of the stairs until she caught sight of the Uchiha. He stood there, straight and plain, almost dead. Almost? He was dead. They were all dead after all. He looked as if he'd been standing there the entire day. She didn't call out to him, she just approached him and met his gaze. Turned away. It was so thin, isolating and protruding. There was nothing pleasant about it. Still, she looked into them as if to show him that she wasn't afraid. _

_She wasn't afraid to become a concubine to him, she wasn't afraid to be a baby maker, she wasn't afraid of anything. Real things don't hurt dead men. But she wanted to. She wanted to speak her mind, say what she needed to say for her feelings to be gone and on their way. The silence between them was thick and throbbing. The sound of her own breath startled her and she could sense his disgust._

"_Sasuke." she called out to him in a soft voice. He didn't even look at her, he continued to look forward like a statue. She knew he heard so it didn't bother her. She always felt like she was talking to a brick wall before, this only made the wall seem a little more realistic. "What if...our child is born deaf? What if he...or she...is not a successful heir?"_

_Her thoughts were wandering and she spoke them aloud. She would have said nothing but she knew this was all for the sake of the unborn children in her womb. They were like gold to Sasuke. If there was any way he could marry her unfertilized eggs and not her, he would. Still he didn't respond. She thought he didn't care but he pondered it. He pondered the thought. The sickening thought. The thought that all of his work he put toward his children was worth nothing. He had married this woman that currently meant very little to him due to the constant annoyance of the commercial wedding industry, all for the purpose of giving birth to the perfect hybrid child._

"_Sasuke." she called for him again and even though he was wrapped in the thick veil that was his mind he heard her, but he would never answer. He didn't want her to know that he cared, he didn't want her to know that she mattered to him. That she was beautiful. That when she smiled, it made the hate in his heart begin to melt away. That whenever she spoke his heart pounded. That he would scowl at her simply for the rush of watching her disappointed face, how her lips stuck out in the most gorgeous pout and how her eyebrows knitted together gently. _

"_Sasuke, please answer me." her voice was more pleading this time and he still didn't understand what she wanted him to say. He knew exactly what she felt, she felt abandoned and isolated and once again, alone. And he soaked in that feeling. She knew what it was like to be left and he fed off it like sweet nectar. "Sasuke please. I need to know....if this is more."_

"_Hinata, we're going to be getting married, at least try not to be a nuisance." his tongue was so sharp but it was his way of calming her down and letting her know that he cared about her well-being. He just didn't want to discuss it at this moment. The only things on his mind were the wedding, the signing of documents, his parents, and when he would finally deflower the beautiful virgin. The last time he had sex was when he was in the academy, before he decided that those immature, senseless girls were pointless and useless to him. It was almost a decade before he set his sights on Hinata._

_The door in front of them slid open, pushing Hinata's breaking tears back into her eyes. She didn't want her father to see her cry, he'd call her weak and useless and she hated that more than anything. Hiashi allowed them way into the tiny, closet-like office. The 12 Hyuugas sat behind the desk as Hiashi stood behind his daughter and new son-in law. They just awaited the harsh words of the elders. They were some of the only people her father feared. He was inwardly disgusted by Sasuke, he was cocky and cared nothing for the Hyuuga potential other than when it had to do with himself. He feared him nonetheless, he could make or break his lineage and in any world he could destroy him as well._

"_Sasuke Uchiha, 25 of the 17__th__ day of November, 26 years past. Of the Uchiha clan, son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Wielding the excellent power of the Uchiha blood trait. Here to wed the only Hyuuga daughter of age. To pass forth his own seed into that of our great clan. Hinata Hyuuga, 18 of the 5__th__ day of June, 18 years past. Of the Hyuuga clan, daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Hitomi. Here to be given to his Lord and greatness, Uchiha Sasuke." the eldest Hiaro spoke._

_She couldn't help but think he was really piling it on and that all of this banter wasn't quite necessary. Was he going to tell her shoe size as well? It made her groan inside and she was stunned when the tall, brooding man beside her groaned aloud. She looked up at him, he had a slight blush since he'd realized that he did that out loud. Looking back at her, they both silently exchanged a lazy smile before turning their attention to the man speaking._

"_Now we join them by the signing of the sacred scrolls, each from both clan so that this union shall forever be recorded. Sasuke Uchiha, have you your scroll?" the man asked, nodding at Sasuke who swiftly pulled the scroll from the inside of his suit pocket. He was the keeper of it since his parents passed. It was neat and ironed, he truly did take care of it. He handed it to the eldest who spread it out on the table along side the Hyuuga scroll. They both stared at the clashing colors, soft green against deep blue. This was their world meshing together. _

_They both knew what to do as they'd rehearsed over and over. Sasuke silently signed both before handing the pen to Hinata who signed it as well. As she lay the pencil on the table. Blinked. They were gone. She looked up at her husband who looked like he knew what was going on but remained serious the entire time. The scroll was obviously back in his pocket from which it originated. That must have the been the ritual for those high class famous families._

_Through the thick facade of loud noises, screams, sobs and clamoring music. A door slammed and Hinata's eyes opened to the dark room. It was only her room, the room that she'd been staying in for months along with her fiancé but she wasn't prepared for this, she could never be prepared for what was coming. He walked into the room. She could barely see his face but she knew it was on her body, lurking over it, wanting._

_She was open, she didn't try to move away or cover herself, she wanted it to happen. He didn't see her hesitation mentally so he carried out his plan. She was so beautiful, so stunning. So sexual, sensual, he wanted to do everything to her then watch her squirm after. If only he could see that painfully orgasmic face she'd shown him so many times everyday. If only. That would be his day, just to graze over her body with his moist lips in public, everyone would see and first be disgusted but slowly become aroused at his skill. He was a great love maker. His partners were al very satisfied in the end and the more he thought about how amazing he was, the more he wanted to show it. Hinata knew he was a rock hard soldier, with thick, animalistic blood running through his strong veins. He wanted to show her that he was so much more than that. He was a professional in pleasing, his tongue was skilled in ways that she could never comprehend and his hips moved in ways that would bring her high into the skies, then have her crashing down so quick and slamming her head onto the headboard over and over as she road out the most intense and thrilling orgasm of her life. Her moans would be roars and she'd squeal from the pleasure. Her legs would lock tight together as his fingers worked hard on her strained insides. He knew just how to tease her to keep her begging for more and screaming such fornicated words she had no idea she knew. He would laugh at how nasty she was being and torture her by reminding her of it. In the end, rolling over to one side just to break her in pieces. Make her think that everything he'd done to her, he'd taken her virginity and ravished her body for his own convenience. She'd die, if he could make her die over and over, that was his fix, his turn-on._

_He didn't think twice. He hurried over to her and slammed his lips against hers. She'd never felt this ferocity from him. His lips were so warm and wet and they suckled so deeply on her plump tongue. She was swept, had no idea what was going on. It wasn't until he separated to rip apart his million dollar wedding dress that she realized he was as attractive to her as she was to him. All she ever thought of was the misery of marrying him, the stone man. When they were preteens, her eyes would occasionally drift over his body as she realized how he'd changed. His chest was developed and his butt was so perfect and tight. It was a desire of hers hidden. But now it was loose. They were together and that boy she once thought was so charming with the most enchanting body was about to be pounding 7 and a half inches deep into the confines of her soul. She wanted to enjoy it as he did._

_Her breasts were perky and her nipples were pointed outward, the air in the room was cold suddenly and she shivered under Sasuke's cold touch. He didn't bother to wait, he kneeled over and brushed his lips over every succulent part of the duct. She watched him closely, it was amazing to watch his lips tease her nipple. Without warning is tongue shot out and pressed its warm, damp surface against her hard nipple. The touch was so warm when compared to that of his lips. Her breath was caught in her throat and he could feel her arousal. There was nothing stopping him from pressing into her as far as he could but he wanted the moment to last. _

"_You have such big, round breasts." he came right out and said it and it sent such a fierce pulse through her private area, she had no idea what was going on anymore. She was in a daze, she reached out so that she could feel his sculpted chest through his white collared shirt but he denied her access. He grabbed her wrists with on hand and pressed them forcefully to the headboard. _

_He kissed her again, watching her eyes drop into her heart as he took her hands away, she wanted to see and feel him but he wouldn't let that happen, perhaps if she begged him. Perhaps if she got on her knees on the floor and crawled around like a little puppy and begged him, and softly yapped and barked and begged, he'd let her look. His other hand slid down her torso, running over her tummy which seemed to sink in as she lay on her back. Down to the white, lace panties she wore. He tapped gently on it, so that the pad would release the moisture of her wet sex. His finger became damp almost instantly, she was too easy. He maneuvered around her panties to slid his finger over her bare cunt one time. _

_Her moan was loud and she clenched her teeth together, she really was a virgin. A sick thought crossed his mind. he imagined her pained expression as pleasure washed over her as he stuck the handle to his daily hairbrush into her sopping wet hole. She would cry in misery as she watched her virginity be torn apart by something so insignificant. He already felt those thick, tiny drops sliding out from under his jeans, he was so in tune with her body as she howled. He was barely even touching her. _

"_Hinata, open your eyes." he said softly as he played with he body like a toy, one hand teasing her pinching her nipples while the other hand cupped her playful cunt. He just wanted to see her face when he pressed his own index finger between his lips and licked off the juices from the girl's sensitive body while wetting the digit so that it would slide in smooth and gently without causing her any pain. _

_Her mouth opened wide but no sound came out, her eyes became ovals and her brows furrowed as she stared into his eyes. He hadn't yet taken it out to do anything fancy, he just gently wiggled it around inside. She let go of the breath in her throat and clenched her eyes shut. He laughed. It would be one of the first times she heard it. He laughed aloud but it quickly came to a stop. _

"_Did you know Hinata? Did you know that I had the power to make you feel like this all along without even trying?" he heard her whimper and it aroused him to no end. He pressed his lips to her ear and spoke in a low whisper. "Tell me what you want. I can make you feel amazing. Imagine, this is just my finger, wait until my cock is inside of you. You won't know what to do." his words were not helping her situation._

_He pulled it out and pushed it back in, over and over. Her eyes, even though they were clenched together, crossed in wonder. She was drooling. Then she did something he never thought she'd do, she grabbed his hand and pushed the appendage deeper into her and she moaned louder, he was sure she would wake the entire village. He ripped his hand from her clutch, removing the finger he had inside of her. She didn't protest, she watched what he did. He first licked his soiled finger, not paying attention to her desperation. He then kneeled down and grabbed either end of her panties with both hands and slowly pulled them to her ankles and off her body. He hovered over the throbbing huddle of flesh, admiring how clean it was. She'd shaved, it must have been her mother's idea. She loved Hinata and she loved Hinata with him, if they were together everything would be fine. She taught Hinata how to be the perfect wife and she told Hinata exactly what she was expected to do. Some things went to heart, some went in one ear and out the other._

_He got right to work. First running his tongue over the entire surface, then delving it into the most important spot and he legs pressed together around his head. He kissed it and licked it, his nose was rubbing against her sweet flower and to her it couldn't get any better. Her back arched against the bed and she writhed against the sheets. It embarrassed her that he made adorable sucking sounds, the drops from her sex flew onto the sheets and she could feel a small puddle forming under her bum. _

_His tongue slithered in to replace his fingers, it could only go in so far but he knew it was better than anything she'd ever enjoyed before. He had to continue swallowing, his saliva mixed with her supple juices. Her hand shot down to stroke her pretty bud and it shocked him but he didn't care. He greedily licked her fingers clean of anything that may have slid onto them, then pushed her hand away so that he could be the only one to taste her. It reminded him of sweetened green tea or a ripe peach. His tongue flickered over her entire slit and her hips bucked into his face. He moved back, she was soaked and he took this as the perfect opportunity. He quickly unzipped his pants and threw them onto the floor, pulling off his underwear along with them. _

_Hinata swallowed the dry lump in her throat and her eyes watered. They became wide when she saw it. His friend. Whom she would grow to know so well. It was large, red and throbbing. He held it tight, it was hard and stuck straight out. Her mouth began to water, it didn't look that appealing but she imagined what it would feel like to ride out an orgasm with that inside of you. "Hinata, look what you've done to me. You've been so naughty, touching yourself and letting your pretty little cunt soak my sheets all over."_

_She just watched as his lips moved, her index finger touching her lip. She could feel her want pulsating inside her and her legs instinctively opened wide, begging for him to enter her. He didn't need any other signal, he wouldn't care if he had one. He was ready and that's all that mattered. He slowly aligned it to her hole. She moaned as it pushed up against her clit. And he thrust in. She screamed. There was no moan. There was no whimper. It was a scream. Her head thrashed around violently. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from emptying into her right then and there. He rode in and out, not taking any defined pace. He went very swift and quickly but each time he went in deeper than the last. _

_She wasn't moaning anymore, she was silent. In a state of shock. She could not hear his fornicated words anymore, she could only hear her own heartbeat and the sound of her tears rushing down her face. Something had gone wrong. This all went wrong. It was too fast. Too rough. She didn't like it. In fact, she hated it. It was worse than rape, because she was supposed to be in pleasure. She was supposed to be thumping her torso back into his and rolling around in ecstacy. She was supposed to be moaning and shouting curses into the air. She just lay there wondering how it had all happened. How did this pain come along? Why wouldn't he stop? Could he not see her tears in the thick of the night? Was this sex? The thing that Sakura and Ino gossiped about at the academy. Was this the sex God she was constantly reminded to be her husband? How did they end up like this? How did she get there? Why? Why did she ever accept his proposal? Why did she let him take her like that? What was there? Where were they? Who was she?_

_All the while she had to listen to his breathless groans and grunts as his huge member tore apart her body. And she traced every moment of her life back to that one. Back to when everything seemed fine but the sickening reality of Sasuke's selfishness came back to her. She didn't bother to want to know whether or not he purposely hurt her in that way or why he refused to look at her when they made love regularly or why he always skipped to penetration without foreplay. She didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. That was what she thought._


	14. The World Behind My Wall

Please excuse the fact that half of the chapter is not capitalized because the caps-fixer on Word was off when I was typing this and I found out just now, apparently spell checker doesn't help that, so I had to go through and capitalize the first letter in the first word of every sentence my myself. Then I stopped and was all "fuck it." so sorry :P

Hinata's hands remained in a balled position as she stared intently at the plate of food on the table below her face. A shudder. She was warped in her own abnormal memories. She couldn't help but look around the room confused as to where she was and how she'd gotten there but reality soon came to her. she was on a dinner date with her husband. Her heart beat wasn't steady and she felt cold but it was a thin shroud. She'd remembered it before and was perfectly aware of it, why was she so shocked?

"Hinata?" Sasuke said, tilting to one side to properly see his wife's face in concern. It was turned away, the expression was cross. It was because she realized what made life so bitter. what made everything entirely different for her.

She turned to him with wide eyes still breathless. "You raped me." she choked out the words. She was still breathless as she looked at him so her words came out as a faint whisper but he was drawn aback. He looked around the crowded room full of exclusive patrons for an answer to the question formulating in his head. There were so many.

"Who raped you?" he got closer to her and asked in a low tone. his eyes bored into hers and she shuddered. As if he didn't know. He was the worst type of person.

"You." the word came out with such vehement, the breath in his throat got caught and tangled. His jaw dropped slightly and he was now reflecting her expression. Their eyes followed each other while to the others around them it seemed as if they were having a normal conversation. "You did." she repeated, this time with more of a voice than before and it shocked him as he didn't want the people around them to hear.

"Hinata.....I never raped you....I always...I always ask...." not even the genius that he was could calculate what she was trying to say. He wanted to crack open her head and see her thoughts. They must have been twisted. He even recollected every time they were ever together in that way, if he had ever been too fast or maybe placed too much weight on her. Maybe if he forgot to ask her permission or if she was ever cringed or cried after but he couldn't think of any time. "Hinata, I don't remember." he swallowed the dry lump in his throat and gained some composure so he could perhaps reason with her.

The screeching sound came from the speakers above their heads, most diners turned their heads up to listen to the odd sound. It wasn't very loud, it was a soft high pitch siren type noise that they were all subconsciously familiar with. Thought both Hinata and Sasuke's impressions were still troubled, they turned their heads up to listen to the annoying chime. "Good afternoon, Diners. I hope you're all well tonight. It's been a lovely day, now I ask you to please turn your attention to our couple sitting in the middle of room." A man walked out from the double doors leading to the kitchen.

Hinata and Sasuke twisted in their seats attempting to find the middle of the room, there seemed to be just sides and a door. That's when they realized everyone was looking at them. they exchanged panicked looks. When Hinata saw Sasuke's expression she felt her insides drop, not even he knew what was going on. None of this was staged.

"Sasuke Uchiha is an excellent beneficent to the village of Konoha and if it be in will, the next living Hokage. I'm so flattered that he and his gorgeous wife, Hinata Hyuuga chose our restaurant to celebrate their 4 year anniversary." he finished his sentence turning to the couple who awkwardly looked at each other. Itachi learned to smile and nod whenever he didn't understand something related to his father's business. Sasuke soon followed suit by waving with one hand at the people who continuously clapped for them. In the back of their minds they were astonished. they hadn't realized it was their wedding anniversary. Hinata continued to look around with wide eyes.

Why were they clapping? They were clapping for a rapist and his stupid wife's failing wedding anniversary. It drove her crazy inside. She could hear the thoughts of every selfish, sick, rich person in that room. _They're so cute together. What a perfect marriage. They're both so lucky to have each other. I bet they're so happy. Look at them, they're in love. _It made her want to vomit. She could vomit for days going off of the sick shit people were thinking. it made her dizzy and faint. Just like that she snapped. Her mind felt like a well wound clock, the gears broke apart, every string and wire just failing. She removed herself from her seat, moving the chair back with a rough sound. She looked around the room at all of the confused faces. She wanted to scream, to explode and let out all the raw emotion that was stored in her diaphragm. Her jaw locked and she immediately flew away. She stomped out quickly and silently, her face reflecting every boiling feeling locked inside her heavy heart.

Sasuke didn't think twice. He went after her while inside he didn't recall whether it was for his image or for his wife-moreover for this distressed young woman who's mind was scarred and battered to the point at which she runs away from what should have been a joyful night. He followed her as she seemed to flow out the door without a sound but the clicks from her heals that built the trail for him to follow. He didn't quite care how many people were looking back at him with sour expressions. He had deserted them but then again he didn't love them. They were selfish, they were ignorant and wanting. They wanted entertainment, something random to speak of for days and they got it. Now they could all die and rot in hell for all he cared.

The night was cold, colder than he'd remembered only because he came in with a coat which he left in his seat, now there was nothing to shield the both of them from the freezing winter's night. He could see his own breath and around him there was a thick belt of isolation. The place was too expensive for the average Konoha hicks to eat there while most of them were self-employed and made a living by selling the useless crap they spend their life growing. A few cars passed by but it was truly night in the city. She stood mere inches away from him, holding herself. He didn't know whether she was cold or afraid, either way he didn't like the quality of her behavior and he didn't care what they were going through. It was unacceptable. And just because tonight was for her, it didn't mean she was allowed to go about doing whatever she wanted and he was going to scold her about it, just not now.

"Hinata, you have to tell me what's wrong." his voice became steady and composed once again and she cringed at its strength and persuasion.

"You have no idea what's going on with me." her words were so soft, just below a whimper but he heard them as if they were shouted in his face. They made him angry, not like most things did but in a completely different way. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, that she didn't know what she was talking about herself but she was probably right. He didn't know. He wanted to know with every fiber of his being.

"I wont be able to find out what's going on with you until you tell me." he grabbed her shoulder in a fashion that may have been too tight as she instantly attempted to pull away but couldn't escape his grip. He honestly hadn't meant for it to be that rough, he was always caught somewhere between a diplomat and a killing machine. He often forgot to be a husband, the rock and comforter. He stared into her, how her face contorted in pain but he was sure he wasn't hurting her. She shook where she was, she was really a nervous wreck.

That's when it came back to him. He delved back into his younger years. Exactly 4 years previously. It only came to him because she seemed to gnash her teeth for days after. She had gently wept after the ordeal but he had assumed the tears were of joy, it wasn't uncommon for women to cry after sex so he held he in a gentle way and blew his hard breath onto her cheeks as she slept. now he could only imagine how horrible it probably was for her. "Hinata, you have to believe me."

The only words he could form were that of dumbfoundedness. It was common for him to perhaps be a little unnecessarily rough with Hinata and throw cruel threats at her but he was above rape. His father always taught him that rape was an honor less act, only the sick and worthless swine of war raped innocent women. Every time she turned away from him to turn her gaze at the cold concrete drive he died a little inside. How could she think that? It was disgusting. Was he really that horrible that she saw him as something as low as a rapist? She knew him better than that.

"Listen, I'm not a rapist." he grabbed her by both cheeks and turned her face so that she looked into his blank eyes. it was very apparent that brute force wasn't the best way of convincing her that nothing happened that night bit he didn't know anything else. "Hinata if I were a rapist, I wouldn't rape you one time. I'd rape you again and again and again and when I was done I'd dispose of you."

She was crying. Crying. Tears rushing down her face and every breath getting caught in her throat. She didn't try to move away. She thought it was useless, this was her defense. She recalled when they were younger and he would stare at her for hours at a time to make her feel so inhuman and weak, she would begin to cry and as she wept he would get up and walk away. Finding a new subject to torture no doubt. During their marriage she was constantly lectured to the point of desperation, he would turn away from her out of disgust. This wasn't the same. She continued to bottle up his personality, limiting it to what he's shown her in their marriage but it wasn't that simple, he would never be that simple.

"I didn't know you were in pain." his words came out smooth and practiced but they were stressed inside his mind. He hated to admit that he was wrong but he was and he had to. "If I had known that I was hurting you, I would have stopped. You never told me, I didn't know."

Her heart ripped in 2, she didn't feel worse but it hurt in a way she was not familiar with. She couldn't stop crying as she looked at him, his face was so perfect. Her captor was an angel, that only made it worse. At times she loved this angel, at times she wished she would burn in hell so at least he couldn't terrorize her from beyond the grave. She only had one word for him. One question. "Why?"

He tilted his head in a struggling frustration, what did she mean? Why? Why what? "What do you mean Hinata?"

"You don't ever look at me. You don't go for hours like everyone else. You never make me feel like I'm important." in her mind it sounded like she was complaining. these were her feelings. These were her feelings for the last 4 years. To be honest, she wanted to make him uncomfortable, she wanted to make him squirm and have to think long and hard about why he was the way he was.

"You cringe every time I try to get close to you, any imbecile would assume that you didn't like it so I stopped. I'm a man and a husband, its my job to provide your basic needs. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. When we have sex you're already on edge, staring at you won't help. I go quickly and get it over with because I don't want to bruise you all over, you're much smaller than me." he spoke like it was math, like it was so simple and it was. She hadn't thought about the actual dimensions behind it, just the surface of what she thought was a cruel man unwilling to bend.

"Then why......why do you have other women?" she whispered looking up at the night sky, as soon as it came out she wished it never had. She wasn't supposed to know. Sasuke even looked shocked that she was fully aware. Hinata was a lot smarter than he thought. He cleared his throat, feeling humiliated that his own wife was aware of his multiple affairs, he was a sloppy cheater. That fact itself was worse than the initial act.

He stared at her, begging her to tell him that it was okay to not answer but she wouldn't look away with her tears that flowed. He lowered his eyes, he was a disgrace to himself. "I...I don't know." it hurt to hear that. that was the best excuse he had that would allow him to hold onto some of his pride. "I guess its because...I just want to see you hurt."

her head snapped up to look at him, she didn't catch his eyes because he was still looking down but a small flame ignited inside of her. it wasn't of anger. it wasn't weak either. she didn't know what it was. the colors of her soul were a mixing of red anger and blue serenity. it gave her some peace to know that her husband didn't hate her but it felt just as bad to hear the truth.

"I'm ready to fall." she looked at him again, his head was up and facing her. he wanted to contact her, to contact her soul to soul. "I'm ready to crawl on my knees. I want to show you what its like to be loved, don't underestimate me. If you come home with me tonight, I can promise you all these things."

her eyes resembled that of a child on Christmas. they were slightly puffy and irritated but she was more beautiful than ever. he kissed her, it was so gentle and tender that she couldn't believe it was him. his lips were soft and moist, and this action was slow with a light yearning and lust. she kissed him back, receiving it and adoring the feeling.

he took her away, away from this horrid world she refused to call her real home. they were now in a world of their own. a small island called Alright in the sea of Troubles. he held her in his arms, carrying her up the stairs effortlessly and laying her down on the bed. he undressed her slowly and allowed her to do the same for him. he held her and kissed her lips, his tongue swam around in her mouth and their mixed saliva flowed down her cheeks. he nibbled at her pouted bottom lip and stroked her bottom gently, grabbing and squeezing it. he whispered dirty things in her ear that made the mass of flesh between her legs leak and quiver. he rolled her over and massaged her back and her thighs and her pubic area. he grabbed her waist and taught her how to please him with her mouth. he slipped his fingers into her and laughed at how she came instantly and even tried to stuff them in deeper.

he pulled her up and she stroked his chest, blushing at how masculine and muscular it was. she was never given the opportunity to admire his body up close. he soon grabbed both thighs and spread them apart and stuffed his tongue into her sensitive spot. she moaned and grunted and made incoherent sounds as he loudly ate her sweet cunt, slurping up her cum and swishing it around in his mouth then swallowing it with a loud gulp. his noises were like that of an animal as he seemed instinctive in the practice and addicted to the lovely fine nectar that dripped from her hot, throbbing slit. he wanted to suck it dry but the more he tried, the more wet it got and he was too greedy to stop.

her legs wrapped around his head and he hands were tangled in his hair, pressing his face deeper into her sex and grinding her swollen clit against his face. when he moved his lips, they were sopping wet and slightly slimy. Hinata didn't mind his tongue making love to her mouth after, she was interested by the taste. her cum squished deep into his mattress. finally she couldn't take it, throwing her legs wide open and shouting out words she'd only heard her father say. she was begging for it. he pushed in gently, going in and out. one, two, three....he threw his head back in ecstacy. it was that good. she came with him once again after feeling his thick, warm semen filling her womb. he didn't stop after that, it was impossible for him to quit out of fatigue. as soon as her soft walls constricted around his member, it hardened, more ready than before. he plunged in and out, attempting to go slow but giving up. she yelped out loud, thrashing her head around on the pillow, wanting more and more. he went faster and deeper when his hot, throbbing appendage was pushed out of her by a sudden contraction, her juices sprayed out onto his chest and she screamed, every part of her body spasming randomly.

he felt like an animal, needing to fulfill his needs, he ripped her legs apart though they were clenched together out of pure ecstacy. he drove into her over and over for hours. she was in shock, she couldn't hear anything. she could only feel this immense pleasure and she could only see Sasuke's deep expression as he stared into her eyes with his mouth agape and his face covered in sweat as he went in and out. he clutched her back, flipping them over so she could ride him into infinity. he couldn't keep a straight face, watching her try to move up and down, it frustrated her but she finally go the hang of it and went at a steady pace, stopping to grind her clit against his thick pubic hairs. she slammed her eyes shut, moving her hips the best she could to make herself cum but it was hard. Sasuke couldn't stop cracking up as she looked around, desperate for something to bring her to her climax.

she didn't know how simple it was. he effortlessly thrust his hips upward once and she went up and down so quickly, a jolt of pleasure shot through her body. she was stunned that it was so easy for him. he gently whispered filthy things which made her pussy throb around him. he thrust up again and she squeaked like cat. he loved the sloppy sound that was made when he foamy slit and butt slapped against his slippery testicles. he reached down and gently rubbed her clit with his thumb. it was comforting and felt like life to her, she threw her head back and sighed sweetly. but it wasn't enough, she wanted his hard cock to demolish her insides. she pushed his hand away and placed them on her butt so he could help her move up and down. he laughed, she really wanted it. she was cute, innocent. he bucked his hips upward and downward and she flew up and down like he was a wild bull, she rode him the best she could and tried hard to hold on. she screamed every time he went in, he was going so fast. she jumped off of him to let out the excess she had in her which was mixed up with his own thick liquid. he just watched her face, how mangled and twisted it was, how much pleasure she was in. he pulled her back on top of him, regardless of what was currently coming out of her abused hole and he pumped up and down, each time a little more of Hinata's flooded out, until he released inside of her.

she grinded into him a little bit more just to ride out the remainder of her orgasm, he gave low grunts for every time she rubbed up against him. he was so tired, so sweaty, he just enjoyed watching her get off. panting, breasts plopping up and down. she finally removed herself from him, a pool of mixed fluids falling out of her sex and onto the Uchiha's chest but he didn't care. the entire night was really not for him, it was for her. she collapsed down next to him and he kissed her again.

"Tell me you love me." she tried to say in a full voice but it came out so faint, her head was still spinning. she shut her eyes so she could concentrate fully on his sweet words.

"Lets leave." he spoke. her eyes opened slowly to look into his own but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking right passed her. his expression was thoughtful but blank. "Lets leave the politics behind. We can cash out, sell all our land and just leave."

There became a long pause between them while they both thought of the impossibilities of that actually happening. "You can't blame politics for what you do." she lashed unintentionally, she didn't even raise her voice but it hurt him to hear.

"I'm ready to crawl on my knees." he repeated what he vowed before but it meant barely anything to her when he said it. he always spoke of some uncertain task or future that only became half of what was promised.

It didn't matter at all, he still hadn't answered her initial question. "Do you?"

he moved his gaze away and it nearly stopped her heart, while pieces were coming back together she now felt broken again. she followed his eyes with her own as if to crack a code, she caught his mistake, his waver. "Hinata, you're beautiful."

He was doing it again, throwing out random compliments to replace actual love. What was wrong now? why wouldn't he say it? he always said it before, even when she didn't want to hear it. Now he was suddenly in denial? confused? "Sasuke, don't you love me."

He sighed. "Not right now." her eyes widened in shock. "There are too many other women who think I care for them, I don't really have my feelings in order right now."

he was blowing her mind, he constantly did this and she hated it, broke her down in the worst way. even worse was he was looking into her eyes with this youthfully dead tone. she could feel him analyzing how her emotions stormed inside of her. why did he do all this? was he just sick of fucking whores? she got up, releasing herself from his vice. she couldn't come back to this. not again.

he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back, he wasn't going to let this happen again. he wasn't going to let her go. "I'm just a monster. when I look at you I feel like there must be some good in me if this fucking gorgeous woman loves me so much. those other girls mean nothing to me, you are sacred."

she was breathless, he'd done it again. "....I want them gone." she said, he almost noted a hint of a smile on her mouth. "All of them."

"You have to give up Naruto then." he replied seriously.

"I...I can't do that." she whimpered pitifully and Sasuke rolled his eyes, if it wasn't one thing with this girl it was another. It wasn't meant to be so persistent, he was a good person and she realized that her behavior towards him was horrible. He was very good to her, she'd loved to love him but he wasn't the one she was accustomed to, he wasn't the one she loved. In another world they were perfect for each other but they simply lived different lives, had different thoughts, believed different things. She married her father and turned into his female form, she and her husband adored similar things and followed similar principles. Naruto couldn't have understood.

Sasuke cocked a brow with the most gruesome thoughts brewing in his head, he was considering a brand of murder. "You weren't sleeping together were you?" the jealousy in his tone was running over like the 23rd Psalm.

she simple shook her head, rather than answering verbally.

"But he tried it?" Sasuke tried to elaborate, holding his thoughts in for the end. His teeth began to clench together tightly.

she looked down at her hands, not quite responding to him but occasionally glancing up to see if he was still watching her. he was. his eyes bored into her's and he knew instantly. "Sasuke, it's okay."

He ignored her, flipping over on his other side and pulling the blanket over his naked body. she touched his back in an effort to bring some sort of connection. "Please don't do anything drastic."

it was pointless, she'd have better luck trying to move the moon's position. His mind would never stop running in and out of thoughts on exactly what they did together, what they were to each other. All the possibilities. All the things they may have done, all the things he may have tried. He felt as though she was tainted, spoiled, stained by his stupidity. It was unfair that she would give herself to someone so undeserving. Unlike her, he associated with beautiful, flawless and worthy women who were fit to share his bed. Naruto didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as Hinata.

Life on TV

it's random and means nothing to me

I'm writing down what I cannot see

wanna wake up in a dream

whoa whoa

they're telling me its beautiful

I believe but them but will I ever know?

The world behind my wall.

Whoa whoa

the sun will shine like never before

one day I will be ready to go

see the world behind my wall

trains in the sky are traveling

through fragments of time

they're taking me to parts of my mind

that no one can find

I'm ready to fall

I'm ready to crawl on my knees

to know it all

I'm ready to heal

I'm ready to feel

take me there

* * *

please understand that I am aware that the sexual scene was really graphic. I didn't write it, I got a friend of mine to help me with it. I stated that it was very weird and rude(I think) but he insisted that it was fine. I'm so so so so sorry for anyone that is offended by it. You know I love you guys. All my beautiful readers. I would have gone without the part but it would leave a huge gap in the chapter, so there you go. This is not the end, there will be at least 4 chapters after this :3

I'm looking so forward to my next story! I've already started writing it but I won't post it until I'm completely done with The Mistress!!!!

~LazyhappyLucky


	15. Say Saying Said

He wasn't in his spot when she woke up the next morning. It was earlier than usual since she could barely sleep the entire night, her stomach was twisting in knots from what had just happened, how she couldn't stop thinking about it, it made her physically ill. She didn't sip tea with the enemy, she had sex with him. On top of that she completely abandoned Naruto for the night, she figured by the way she'd been acting toward him that he probably didn't think very much of it. She could only sigh and lay her head back on the firm pillow, hoping to avoid her problems until they dissolved into the new day.

There came a rapping at the door, she didn't feel the energy to direct the person of which to come in freely. She would just lay back and ignore the knocking until they got bored and departed. Then it would only harm her reputation if she'd changed in her short time of freedom, she coughed up the phlegm in her throat which seemed to be on high today and attempted to answer. "Please come in."

Just the nurse, that troublesome nurse, the same nurse that was always about going through annoying tasks and odd jobs requested by her husband. She never quite noticed her presence other than seeing her scurrying back and forth to perform background tasks. She was actually quite pretty, she definitely had no business being a maid. Most of their help were either gifts from higher families or inherited from his father. They were not slaves of course, they were well paid. It was only a custom for a child born into a family of servants to become a servant himself. Other than that, they were normally taken very well care of. They were not forced to work night and day, normally it was one or the other and they were free to pursue any task they'd like on their own time. They were put up on the estate in their own room and were allowed to use any of the Uchiha resources at their disposal. While Sasuke secretly hated it when a servant would foster a family of their own, he gave them a nice farewell ceremony as they went to broaden their horizon. This nurse in particular belonged in a fancy modeling agency or on a hit television show, no where near a maid.

"The Lord sent me to give you this." she spoke in her mousey tone as she gently pushed a cup of tea in Hinata's face. She responded quite late to the steamy thing being forced on her but she took the cup from her hands, looking deep into the depths of the liquid. She then looked back up at the nurse who stood there as if she was being paid for it. Hinata just wondered why she was instructed to drink tea, she was perfectly capable of brewing her own tea and she hardly felt in the mood for a hot beverage. "Please, he insists that you drink it...for your throat. You've done a lot of yelling lately....so he says." she choked out the words awkwardly before shuffling out of the room in embarrassment. She couldn't have felt more humiliated than Hinata did, her face flared and burned past her eyeballs.

Come to think of it, her throat did throb slightly but it was hardly anything to take medical precautions over, she felt fine. She wasn't sure whether she was pleased that Sasuke thought of her, or enraged that he spoke of it. She wondered if they'd left a crack in their blinds or someone would have taken pictures of them. They had no private life, every touching moment that occurred between them was either staged or broadcasted to the public. She brought the steaming cup to her nose and sniffed it, as the lines wafted into her nose she gagged. "This is foul." she whispered to herself as she had no plans to consume what she had in her hand. She set it down on the night stand beside her and groaned at how her stomach ached and her heart throbbed with a passion burning into her brain. How she had so much going on. She yawned and pulled herself out of bed, it was cold in her room.

Her feet tapped against the solid wood floor as she made her way downstairs. She knew he wouldn't be there but she was too full of emotion not to check. As she came down the steep 14 steps she turned into the kitchen where her chefs worked tirelessly. "Good morning, Lady Uchiha. Its such a joy to see you here again." a chef quietly whispered as she cleaned out the sink. Hinata walked about cautiously.

"What's going on?" she quarried out of suspicion, after what had happened everything was too normal. She didn't trust normal. Not anymore. The nurses and maids were too silent. Everything was too silent.

"Nothing, my Lady. I assure you that everything is in the correct order. Lord Itachi is visiting this morning." the same chef spoke sweetly before setting down the dish rag she held and walking out of the room. Hinata stood there, not quite in shock but definitely not in the right mind. Ever since the incident she had odd feelings for her brother-in law. They were of disgust and vehement while she still found him very attractive and respected him for being her husband's brother. She didn't know if she wanted to be alone with him. He was here for her, it was so painfully obvious. She wasn't conceded, she just found it very unlikely that he would pick this random day to visit his only hated brother. Regardless of the current facts, she still had to see him. It was very important that Sasuke and Itachi were on a semi-tolerable basis. They traded things. It wasn't hard to get on Itachi Hyuuga's bad side. She swallowed the lump in her throat, then turned in the opposite direction to trudge into the living room. It had been the first time she set eyes on it in months and it was true that Sasuke was a metro sexual. He worked very hard on his outer appearance and he wanted his home to be well kept, even if he would never be there. He'd rearranged things.

She almost didn't see the dark figure in the corner that she considered to be her brother-in law. He was normally glowing-an odd trait that he held. He was devilishly inviting. To Hinata, he was untouchable. In reality, had Itachi been more available, she would be married to him and Hanabi would be married to Sasuke. She could only think about how different her life would be. Would there be any change at all? She saw that Hanabi and Sasuke shared the same dark disposition but Hanabi was annoying, he probably wouldn't put up with that. It was also true that Sasuke was also very charming when they started out.

"My Lord." she spoke his customary title in a whisper. He turned to see her and his expression didn't change, which was still odd. Hinata knew that he had a slight obsession, with her in general. Her life. He, in fact, admitted to it. He loved every part of her. Her faults and perfections. He loved her smile and her clothes, her scent and her hair, her tendencies and her fears. He supposed he was just another man in line, twisting at the thought that she was with _him_. He was right down with Naruto and Kiba and all the others who assumed they read her like a book. "You look troubled."

When he looked up at her, she froze. This was just another reason for her increasing need to be scarce. "I've been sick." he replied. He turned away from her and her heart filled with regret and shock while her mind filled with doubt and suspicion. They were always conflicting.

"I'm so sorry, what are you sick of?......if you don't mind me asking...." she asked, making contact with his shoulder and noting his stiffness as he felt cold and distant. His mind winded over and over. It was hard for him to compute what he wanted to say with his stomach churning. "It's just that....you seem very serious." at this time her voice made him want to vomit, she persistently agitated him about things he cared very little about.

"This is serious business, I feel more comfortable speaking to Sasuke about this." she could hardly believe he said that. He normally would prefer talking to her over Sasuke. "This is no business for a woman."

Something had changed, she was insulted by his last comment but she was more concerned about why he said it. He looked into her eyes as if it were not something crushing her-what he just said. She mirrored the look, staggering and hindered in preparing something to reply with. There was always the default.

"I'm sorry. I'll find my husband." She spoke, then got up from her seat, bowing and leaving the room. She exhaled the large breath she held as she escaped the thick silence of their conversation. She didn't even know if Sasuke was around. He was always out or hidden somewhere in the house "working". Regardless, she couldn't rest knowing Itachi was somewhere in the house. Everything suddenly felt uncomfortable, like he was always watching no matter where she went.

She shuffled away in her slippers and silk robe that belonged to Sasuke. She had accidentally put it on, she was always doing that. He normally never found out, if he had he'd be furious. His scent lingered all over her, nothing extravagant or special, just his scent. She swam in his clothes, when she passed by mirrors, her appearance reminded her of traditional Uchiha gatherings from her youth. The Uchiha clan hosted a party, exclusive only to clans that were high enough in status to come. The behavior was modeled after The Tale of Genji. The dress was formal, the head of the clans and high ranking males would converse about old new and new news. Children all played simple games while the women stayed by their husbands. Occasionally there would be the auctioning of young women to suitors and discussion of marriages. Of course there was harmless flirting, wives gossiped together quietly before helping their daughters serve tea.

_Hinata was six when she met Sasuke, she'd heard of him and seen him but held no interest as she was occupied with other things. She remembered because she would normally stay with her sitter while her parents went off to meet. This was her first time. She had no idea why she was there or why her mother dressed her the way she did. When they arrived, people were scattered about as usual. There was too much movement for Hinata's taste. Everyone seemed so tall and unfamiliar._

_They began walking in, their presence announced by the guards at the front gate. Many turned to them with smiles and waving hands to greet them. By this age, Hinata realized how important her family was. She was treated different for her last name, she was treated even more different when her parents were around. Old women kneeled and patted her head with smiles, calling her name and cooing at her stature. Oh how she'd grown, that tends to happen. _

_They finally came to a stop, she was being jerked around by her mother's hand so she really had no free will as the where she went. It took her a moment to look up and she shuddered. She knew who they were. She was standing inches away from the Uchihas. The main family Uchihas. She looked up, her father's look remained as it always was. Sculpted, stoic, suspicious. Fugaku Uchiha reflected his look. _

_"Your daughter is beautiful. She's beautiful, isn't she, Dear?" Mikoto mused sweetly, grabbing her husband's arm and tugging on it with a smile, as if he were really listening._

_"She may be beautiful, does she have byakugan?" Fugaku asked without blinking or relaxing his look._

_"She does, soon she'll be very well trained." her father answered, Hinata didn't even know they were talking about her. She had assumed they were speaking anonymously._

_"Sasuke, come here." Fugaku turned, he barely shouted but to Hinata it was an eruption of strength. Sasuke walked over as commanded but was obviously not pleased by it._

_Hinata stared at him, and he stared at her. They stared at each other. He gnashed his teeth together as he became cross at her naivety. He was disgusted by her innocence and he barely knew her. He was a smart boy so it didn't take him long to catch on to the fact that he would be forced to marry this girl. He knew long before it happened, months before he met her. He was only concerned about what she looked like. He decided that she was fair, nothing special. To him, she looked like every other girl he'd seen around his own home. He worried about how he would identify her, what if he accidentally married his cousin? These were the thoughts pulsing through his developed nine-year-old mind._

_"This is Hinata, you two will be spending a lot of time together over the next few years." Fugaku spoke before walking away silently. Sasuke's mother half-yelped at how he so readily abandoned his son and guests of honor. His mother bit her fingernails, turning around and patting her son's head._

_"I'll be back Sasuke. Get to know your errr...new friend." she improvised, running over to where her husband was. Sasuke merely stared at her as Hinata tried to find out who he was. She tilted her head to the side, looking at her parents up and down. Why did they bring her hear? What was their point? _

_"I think we should go." Hiashi spoke solidly as if Hinata had not been within 2 feet of him. He then turned around swiftly and began to walk away without his wife and daughter. He tucked his hands into his sleeves and ignored his wife as she shuffled behind him. When they were just a few feet away from Hinata they began quarreling. They were nearly out of earshot but Hinata was wise enough to know this wasn't an ordinary visit._

_"My Lord, is it possible that we should stay and observe how things go...between Hinata and Sasuke?" Her mother stuttered._

_Her father turned to her as if she'd declared the most unintelligent statement known to man. It wasn't rare for him to give her these types of looks as he was mostly surprised that she spoke above a whisper. "Why would you say that? Sasuke is Hinata's future husband, they may as well get used to being alone together now." I replied, turned and walked away. Hinata saw that similarity between her father, Fugaki, and Sasuke. They were always leaving without giving an answer to her questions._

Hinata blinked, a twitch of the eye that brought her back down to reality. Where was she? Oh right, looking for Sasuke. She knew she should have checked the drive to see if his car was parked but she didn't want to find him, she just wanted to look for him. She wanted to be lost in the house. It was so different, she'd been gone for months and yet she remembered every curb. The only change was in the smell. She'd gotten used to Naruto's smell, now she was returning to this dull, musky, robust scent while Naruto's was more immature. He smelled a lot like the cologne a 13 year old boy would wear.

"Hinata." Sasuke turned his way out of a room, shutting the door behind him. Hinata immediately jumped, only thinking how angry he would be that she was wearing his robe. She thought of covering herself but realized that would only draw his attention.

"Sasuke!" Hinata yelped in surprise, she didn't have time to finish her sentence. He came close to her and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't expect it, she expected a stern talking to, especially because she wasn't normally welcome in the side of the house used for "business". She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling like she shouldn't have but it was too mutual for her to back down. The only sound that could be heard was the beating of her heart and their breaths meshing together. Hinata didn't expect for him to caress her waist but she pretended not to notice although she was sure he felt her heart skip a beat. Her breath caught in her throat when his hands drifted down to rub her bottom.

She gently pressed her hands against his chest to push him away. He parted from her but his hands remained where they were. She blushed, covering her mouth. "My Lord, I fear...this may be inappropriate....the time and place, I mean."

"Does your throat hurt?" he asked, completely dodging what she just said but she wasn't surprised. At least this time he was concerned about her and not about his business or his assets.

"Only a little." she replied breathlessly. She felt him run his hands through her tangled hair, she hadn't combed it so his fingers got caught in one of her tangles, he didn't seem to mind. He merely allowed his digits to hang there, tangled within her tresses.

"I see." he spoke. She had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

"Sasuke...I mean, My Lord...I was just wondering......what you were doing, in the room." she pointed to the door from which he came and he turned back to look at it as if he'd never seen it before in his life.

"Business." I answered. He cleared his throat, looking around the hall. "You should rest, I have things to do today." He let go of her, straitening his tie.

"But Itachi-" he didn't allow her to finish her sentence.

"I know, I'll attend to it later but right now, I have business to attend to." He ran his thumb over the small of her face, then turned and walked away without another word.

"Wait." Hinata called out to him before he was too far away to hear. "Are you going to do something to Naruto?"

"No." he replied, attempting to walk away again.

"are you going to tell me what you're going to do?" she asked again, realizing that he probably didn't feel obligated to answer.

"No." he said again. When Sasuke said no, it was a solid answer. There was never any room for discussion.

Hinata nodded although he couldn't see her. She admitted to defeat. She sighed, "I love you." she spoke, At least she could get that out. She wasn't expecting anything back, she just wanted to remind him of last night though she was sure he remembered vividly.

He stopped in his tracks, turning around to face her so slowly it made her skin crawl. She felt like she knew what he was going to say, at the same time she feared what it would be, all the while not wanting to hear and wishing she'd kept her emotions to herself. "I'm going to find Naruto."

Her heart stood still, she wasn't surprised. She wanted to calculate a proper reaction. It was obviously what he was looking for. He stood there staring at her, he was waiting. He wanted to know exactly what she felt about it even if it meant very little to him. "Why? What are you going to do?"

He was standing there, his head strait and eyes fixed on her. She stood there frozen in position. "I'm going to kill him." he finally spoke after what seemed like a life time of silence.

"Sasuke no!" the words shot out of her mouth immediately. He couldn't do this, he couldn't. Did she not explain well enough. Naruto never touched her, they never had anything. Was it that hard to see. And if anything should have happened, it would be his own fault for allowing her to stay without any objections. "Naruto was good to me, he protected me and kept me safe. He's a good man." she could barely believe she'd said so much in such a little time. Things were really shifting in her life and they were going too fast for her to comprehend.

He didn't give her any reply, he didn't feel like he needed to. He could feel her vexation and lament but at the same time, it wasn't her place to decide. It was his. "Sasuke, please. Let me go with you, just so I can make sure you don't do anything terrible." she begged, her voice began to crack as he could tell she was about to cry. He inhaled at the largest amount with an inward smile, he enjoyed her tears but this was not the time to express that. Of course he knew that he would rarely have opportunities to enjoy it, but he decided that he much more enjoyed her happy face rather than her sad face.

"Hinata, stay here. I am your husband and I know what's best." now he was regretting telling her but he was on the road to being a better husband which is vowed subconsciously, he wasn't going to stop then. He also knew that she wouldn't listen to him, and she'd probably find a way to come anyway but that wasn't his prerogative. He marched away, leaving her standing there feeling dumbfounded and alone.


	16. You've Lost Your Touch

He found him in the city, walking about and finding random things that pleased his tiny mind. Sasuke grimaced, he thought it was so ugly. So humiliating. He was standing there, several unintelligent items in his hands, smiling with a mouth full of white fruit. Sasuke knew what he was about to do was disgusting but it had to be done, he had to establish his feelings although he was ashamed to have feelings.

He swallowed his pride. "Naruto." He called his name and blushed at how high pitched his voice sounded at that exact moment. Naruto turned around, his things in his hands and was shocked. Sasuke hadn't engaged him in conversation in years. But now here he was, stomping over to him with a grim face. He feared for the worst.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, tilting his head, just making sure it was actually the stoic raven haired boy he once knew. He didn't have the best chance to get a good look at him but he was no where near as gorgeous or clean cut as they made him seem in his posters and interviews. He had a lot of facial bumps, stress induced obviously. One of his eyes seemed slightly off cue although it was hardly noticeable. His hair looked rough, generally out of order. Again this was a day off for him and he still looked a lot better compared to the average hick villager.

He stopped a few inches away from him and they just stared at each other. Naruto stared out of confusion while Sasuke's was more investigative. There was something about Naruto he wanted to know. He continued to look into his eyes with determination. Moments passed. "Ugh...Sasuke...is there a speech behind this?" Naruto asked uncomfortably humorously. Too humorous for Sasuke. He hated it when Naruto made a joke out of a serious situation.

"What did you do with Hinata?" He asked without blinking. His eyes remained fixed on Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes switched from side to side. It sounded like a trick to him. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what Sasuke wanted to hear. "I should ask you the same thing. Hinata didn't come home last night."

"She was with me, where she belongs. Now tell me what you did while you were together." His eyes remained fixed on him, as long as his insecurities grew his look carried on. He was going to start threatening in a moment had Naruto not opened up.

"If you want me to be honest." Naruto coughed inwardly. It was embarrassing to say but there was no point in lying. Hinata never lied and he'd rather have Sasuke laugh at him than have him strangle him for sleeping with his wife, then lying about it. "Nothing. She wouldn't let me."

Then it came to him. Hinata wasn't as easy as he thought. She was submissive but she had principles. He wasn't sure if she was guilty about cheating on her husband or if she truly loved him, either way he was stronger than he was. He didn't even have the courage to quite sleeping with other women, he feared that he would miss it. The outlet that illegitimate women brought him. Naruto loved her, he truly loved her. For years his love lived and he continued attempting to please her, Naruto was more devoted to her than Sasuke was.

He clenched his eyes shut tight for a moment, then released them with a sigh. "Thank you." he murmured. Shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. He bit the bottom of his lip, today he would take care of more "business" than he attended to in an entire year of his life. He had a woman to cheer up, and many others to let down. He wasn't sure if he was strong enough, but he knew it'd be worth it.

Naruto just watched him as he left, the light of day shunned down on him as people around him finally began to realize they were in the presence of royalty. The whispered his name and women giggled to themselves. This really was an important man, and he'd lost a girl to him. Well, there was never any competition.

* * *

Hinata sighed, her ordeal was over, not referring to Sasuke. She just had to entertain Itachi for fifteen minutes as she convinced him that his brother was completely unavailable. Itachi was truly stubborn when he wasn't being flirtatious. He definitely wanted something. Hinata would have been able to help him had Sasuke taught her anything about his work.

Now she was back to the place where it all started. The very hall from where she cried tears. Her first tears in a long time. She stared at the door that her husband had emerged from and it was only natural for her to itch in wonder of what could have been behind it. She gnashed her teeth together, with the thought in the back of her head that it was something she should see. But she also thought that it was none of her business and she was breaching his privacy. At the same time, did she really want to see what was behind it? She was just now beginning to fix their marriage, she didn't want to go poking her nose places again.

But still, it would be just a peek. She bit her bottom lip out of nervousness. She turned away, completely fixed on never setting eyes on the door again, she would just leave and forget it. He promised he would never cheat again. Didn't he? Did he really? Now that she thought of it, he never said he wouldn't cheat again. He barely admitted to doing it. She shut her eyes once more, taking a deep breath before turning around to face the door again. She yelped at how it seemed larger than in did before. But this was it, it may be her last opportunity to prevent her marriage from falling to shambles, she already thought she would never be able to fix it. She may as well take the chance now.

Without allowing herself to think twice she grabbed the crystal door knob and twisted, pushing the door open. Out of impulse she looked all around the room as if there were some type of surprise waiting for her. Inside was dim, no light source other than the window. There was a desk, unkempt with papers scrambled all over the place. She had no idea why her husband would ever wish to spend the entirety of his time in this place. It even smelled menacing. She slowly approached the desk, looking across the papers on the surface of the desk. She had no intentions of purposely shuffling through them to incriminate her husband.

She pressed her hands against and envelope near the very top, it was decorated, trimmed and fine. She picked it up already knowing that it probably wasn't for Sasuke. He was always withholding her mail, as if he had the right. She read the name on the front clear as it was. "To Hinata Uchiha." she nodded to herself. _Uchiha? Oh yeah, that's my last name. _She shrugged the opened the ripped flap of the envelope Sasuke had already been in.

_To Hinata Uchiha,_

_You are hereby invited to the wedding of Ikamono Shimei and Akaaka Hyuuga on the date of February 18th. You have been invited to bring one guest to the occasion provided that they are of noble blood. Akaaka Hyuuga wishes to have your blessing at this event. Please announce your arrival and arrange for travel before January 4th. _

_Sincerely,_

_The East Hyuuga Clan_

Hinata exhaled crossly. When did he begin to think that he could keep this from her? As she turned around, stuffing the envelope in the pocket of Sasuke's silk robe. As her hair gently slapped the back of her neck she froze. He was right there. Now she was in the soup. She didn't even attempt to hide her fear. She stared into his face more than his eyes, focused on what he was about to say or do. This was not once but twice that she was caught somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, doing something was wasn't supposed to do. In that very instant, she remembered, she was the one that was supposed to be angry. He'd stolen her personal property and she wouldn't have it-now.

"Sasuke are you hiding my mail?" she came right out and asked in her fake "confidence" voice. She pretended to knit her brows together as if she were completely and utterly furious. She pulled the envelope out of her pocket, waving it in front of his face, feeling some sense in the back of her head that he may swat her hand away.

Sasuke shrugged, his expression the entire time was soft and lingering. "Yes." he answered as if it were okay. Like it wasn't news.

"W-well...don't. Don't do that." she squeaked, slapping her hands onto her hips. "I may have wanted to go to this wedding and you kept this from me." she huffed.

"I haven't seen you in six months." he said. Now she felt defeated, she'd forgotten that she sort of walked out on him and now she felt like even more of a genius. Hopefully he would be distracted by her helplessness. "Do you want to go?" he shrugged again.

"Go to what?" she asked quizzically as if it were a trick question.

"The wedding." He pointed to the envelope she held in her hand. He body language was correct but she really wasn't great at the accusing paranoia.

"Oh yes the wedding." Hinata brought the letter to her face. "Well...I do." she nodded, looking the envelope up and down then returning her gaze to him.

"Fine then." He finally said, approaching her and she felt the heat radiating from his body devouring her own. Suddenly the realization fo something came crashing painfully to her. It just happened to be something that would leave her ready to burst into tears at the thought, but she wouldn't begin right there. She wouldn't degrade herself in front of him so he'd believe she was even weaker than he'd assumed.

"What did you do....to Naruto?" She asked breathlessly as he got so close to her that they just barely touched. She could feel his breath upon her upper lip and she shook at his confidence. How was he so tall and strong all the while dealing with these problems of every day life. "What did you do?!" She shook violently, beginning to tear up, shutting her eyes as they came the brim and began to spill over her eyelids.

He just examined her face as she sniffled and buckled together. She twitched when he brought his hand to the back of her head to brush her hair. She exhaled and her voice broke and she couldn't help but shake even more. Losing Naruto, the man who helped her so much, would be like hell to her. She didn't even realize how much she cared about him until she thought he was gone. "Nothing." he answered, his voice serine and mellow.

She gasped, looking up into his face. "Nothing? You did nothing?" her voice cracked all over and she shook her head, crying even more fluently. More for the surprise than the answer. She pushed her head into his chest and sobbed for a few moments while his hand rested on the back of her head. He didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to let her cry, even if she was ruining his good white collared shirt. She could cry all night for all he cared, this wasn't about Naruto and it was obvious for both of them. This was coming from inside from the entire experience, the past six months, the past four years even.

"Hinata, this is becoming slightly uncomfortable." Sasuke squirmed under his wife as she willingly embraced him, rare. She cringed, pulling away from him apologetically. She tried to choke out something but it just sounded like a series of incoherent grunts that he didn't attempt to decipher. She shook her head, swallowing the saliva in her throat and trying to take full breaths. She wiped the tears from her eyes and she cleared her throat to try again.

"I...I love you." she chocked, covering her mouth to stop the flow of emotion.

It blew his mind, he was now heated, angry, upset. He didn't know what was going on. Moreover he didn't know why she kept doing this. "Why do you keep saying that?" he spat at her and her eyes became wide because he was suddenly angry while that entire time he seemed so happy and at peace with himself.

"Because its true." she answered without hesitation. It was disgusting to him, she continued on like this. Was she stupid? Did she not realize that she was going unheard and unacknowledged? Did he have to say it out loud?

"Well stop. I thought you'd realize by now that I'm not going to say it back." he barked.

"I'm sorry." she shook her head and the tears from her cheeks slid off and splattered onto the floor. "I'd just rather you not say it at all than say it and not really mean it."It just reminded him of those days when those sweet words came from his mouth and regardless of his tone they came to her like a blade in the ear. He was never quite sincere with his feelings, he only expressed them in few words. I love you. You're beautiful. You look pretty today.

"But will you be happy with that for the rest of your life? You're always second to me. Business first, you second. Will you be happy with that?" her heart stopped, she barely knew what to say back. Did he really want her true answer? He looked at her, an unwavering gaze that she knew wouldn't end until she either answered or broke down into tears once again just like when she was six.

"No, but I'll live with it." it came out so jagged and rough, his look carried on just to see how sincere she was. He traced the indentations in his teeth with his tongue before bringing his hand up to gently draw figures on her chin with his thumb. He brushed against her jaw line as ir quaked under his touch.

She was longing for some reply, some answer, just a statement whether it be heartless or loving. She even ceased her tears as her heart thumped against her chest. Time stopped between them and she became worried that he didn't hear her. She began to whimper in desperation for these words to come out, the most crushing thing for her would be for him to leave the room, walk away and turn a blind eye to her outpour and overflow of heated elements and insecurities. "I love you." it was spoken just below a whisper but it knocked the minds right out of her skull.

There were no words in her vocabulary at that moment, no voice in her throat, no breath in her lungs. She couldn't cry, she couldn't smile, she couldn't even move. She could just barely feel the brains in the back of her head frying against her burning skull. Before she could feel it, her eyes became cloudy with what she wasn't sure whether it was moisture or not. Her jaw dropped slightly and he raised a brow. He realized that it was a dramatic, overly romantic for his taste, moment between the tow but it still wasn't enough for her to faint. He'd assumed the fainting thing was over after the first four months.

And something came over him, a moment he never even imagined would occur in his upcoming life time but here it was right now before this woman he'd declared to be his wife. He chuckled a little, then he bowed his head and began to laugh. Actually laugh. Her expression became cross, stared beams at him for this. He had no idea how serious this moment was for her. But still he laughed, and he covered his mouth with he back of his hand, trying to muffle his joyful sounds. Her expression just tickled him further. "It's not that serious." he laughed in his high-pitched tone, beginning to cough a little with the guffaw caught in his throat.

"It's not funny." she struggled to say, stopping between each word to take a breath.

"I guess I should tell you now." he finished his fit of laughter and continued his look with a smile.

"Tell me what?" she drew aback with a grim disposition upon her face, fearing for the worst.

"I sold 81 shares of my company to Itachi, we're rich."

"We're already rich." Hinata's expression returned to normal, that wasn't even news. She'd gotten worked up for nothing.

"But now, I can spend more time with you." he said. Hinata smiled, even if she tried to fight it, she knew it was coming out.

It suddenly seemed ridiculous, so stupid, that they split up and rode through this entire sea of drama and betrayal. She kept herself in denial for four years and she just couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that she'd do that. That she'd be so stupid to reject his advances, to ignore everything he said with the idea that it was unimportant and insincere. The entire world was now in color it seemed, nothing was changed yet it felt like she was returning to herself. The woman she was before the engagement, before the marriage, before the promises and lies. She was bright and sweet and new, her potential and love shined above all other things in her life and her body was a blessing. She once thought this tender girl was the root of her weakness and now she couldn't remember why she ever left.

* * *

2 MORE CHAPTERS!!!!!


	17. The Most Fruitful

Sasuke shook his head at his wife. Women were so confusing to him. Here they were mere minutes before their flight left and Hinata still managed to stuff her suitcase full of clothes she'd never wear. Sasuke had noticed that she recently never ceased to purchase new items of clothing that caught her eye. She used to be quite shy when it came to shopping, not wishing to spend too much but now she was always buying things she had no need for. Emergency supplies especially, he realized they were practical but they were being purchased in an extreme excess.

"Hinata, that's enough. They won't let us on the plane if you take anymore clothes with you." He stood in the door way trying to reason with his wife, grossly disturbed at how she furiously packed random items in her new suitcase.

"Lord Uchiha, the chauffeur is waiting outside, your flight is leaving in twenty." one of the younger nurses howled into the room as she passed by with two arms full of dirty laundry. Sasuke tapped his fingers against the door in an 'I told you so' manner.

"We're running out of time. You don't want to miss your cousin's wedding do you?" he urged in a hypothetical tone. It was a shame that he was reduced to such trivial bartering when before it took but an utterance of a word for her to do whatever he pleased. But still, he got feeble sense of joy from watching her giggle to herself, happy and blithe just as the wife of a prince should be.

"Sasuke, I'm nearly done if you'll be patient." she asserted as she attempted to zip the side of her bag, he saw no end in it since she struggled just to button the first pocket. If only he knew the trouble that brewed inside her head, but she promised she wouldn't go back to that. She wouldn't go back to being needy and sad and pessimistic. She wouldn't have a problem with him any longer. Still, this intuition, the monster growing inside of her made her crazy. Too crazy to be realistic.

"Lord Uchiha, your flight is leaving in eight-teen!" the same nurse echoed once again before once again jogging away as if she had something to do. Sasuke could only think of how much fun they would have during their off-duty weekend. He gave a sigh of relief when he watched the beautiful sight of his lady standing tall, trying to pull her two ton suitcase up with her. Atleast she was done.

"Wait, one more thing!" Hinata spasmed, dropping the suitcase and running out of the room. Sasuke exhaled the sweet he granted himself, it wasn't over yet. He shuddered to think what other poor instrument she would try to cram into her over-packed bag. She bolted back into the room, her furry feline friend burrowed in her arms(yes I realize Toms has been gone for the entire story....he was at the vet.....yeah at the vet).

"Why are we taking the cat?" Sasuke groaned in peril.

"We can't leave Toms here alone." Hinata sang as she attached the thin studded leash around Toms' furry neck. _Does it matter?_ Sasuke rolled his eyes, he had a feeling he'd be suffering through this forever. He'd stood there for two hours already, watching her pack. What annoyed him the most was the fact that she knew she had to pack for the last two months but since she found the invitation she'd done everything but pack. "Okay, now we can leave." Hinata sighed as if she were relieved, she was the one causing the discomfort.

She turned about, dragging her two ton bag across the floor with ease, had she not been trained it probably would have been difficult. She patted her husband's shoulder as she limped her way out the door with a smile. "Hurry hurry, you'll make us late." she giggled. She bit her bottom lip as she attempted to overcome the growing pain in her stomach, in half an hour she could be comfortably huddled over a toilet with her hair sticking to the back of her neck.

"Won't this be a lovely trip." Sasuke shook in sarcastic pleasure. He kneeled over to quickly grab his own neatly put together bag from the corner and made his way out the door. He had no idea how Hinata was already half way down the drive but he supposed she was more energetic now than ever.

* * *

They caught eyes, left and right as they walked down the long halls of the airport. They laughed and pointed at them, how perfect they were, how in love they were. Atleast their opinions were relatively correct on this certain occasion. Even people from other countries knew who they were, Sasuke was more worried about looking ridiculous-having to carry his own bags. It was shameful, such menial tasks were left for the filthiest of the swine. Atleast they were half way there. Hinata smiled and waved at her spectators, Sasuke just observed her behavior. She'd changed, not in the last month but in the last week. As sweet as she was, she was distant, forever making observations and stating opinions that kept herself at an emotional distance from her husband. It only bothered him so much because he felt like he was being punished, for the way he'd treated her for the past years of their marriage.

"Welcome Lord Uchiha, Lady Uchiha." the hostess that they assumed was assigned to them bowed humbly before having the two men behind her take their bags. She was young, blonde with a smile that dripped acid and caused Hinata discomfort in the worst way Sasuke rubbed his forehead in relief, finally he was getting the proper service he deserved. "Now please, board the plane." The hostess insisted, directing them to the door although there was really not need, it was right in front of their faces.

"Aren't you going to check our luggage?" Hinata tilted her head in confusion, safety was safety regardless of who you were. If she'd made a list of possible psychopaths to attack a plane, Sasuke have been an easy number five or atleast he was up there.

"Oh no need, we've been expecting your visit for a very long time. My assistant will take your animal, he will be returned to you when the plane lands." The over excited hostess laughed as another man lifted Toms from Hinata's hands. Hinata nodded as she walked up the stairs of the plane, watching the hostess's suspicious expression as she waved at the both of them as if they were already gone. And as soon as they escaped the preppy and adoring face of the hostess, they were met with that of another. But another bright faced, young and blonde girl with an sickeningly sweet smile.

"Allow me to show you to your seats." she took Hinata's hand, which caused her to jerk back in a slight sense of surprise and disgust. Hinata barely had any other choice but to catch sight of her perfect bottom, feminine legs and tiny feet, as small if not smaller than her own. In her daze she wondered if Sasuke was thinking the same thing. She was normally very welcome of help, generous and willing to accept any forwardness but it was those types of girls she didn't trust. "Here we are." the hostess smiled, showing them their exact spot. Hinata took one last opportunity to thoroughly examine the hostess' physique while Sasuke became tired of waiting and took his seat before Hinata. She finally agreed that she wasn't as threatening as she'd assumed and took her place next to Sasuke. With what was going on as it was, she didn't need anything else to ruin her marriage.

"Please follow the safety directions being demonstrated on the screen and buckle your safety restraints, the plane will take of in four minutes." a voice over the intercom spoke. Hinata and Sasuke already knew what to do so it wasn't as important to them, people of nobility were always traveling.

Hinata squirmed uncomfortably in her seat next to her husband. He tried to mask his concern by making occasional aloof glances over to her. He only thought of what he could have done to cause it. In her mind she only thought of what she could do to stop it. She crossed her legs and shrouded her face, continuously glancing up at the launch timer. _three minutes and twelve seconds. _She exhaled in prayer, trying to keep down what she had in her.

Sasuke nibbled on the inside of his cheek, trying to get rid of this false sense of insecurity he held inside of him but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong. Moments passed, things seemed to be so silent between them that the soft sound of her quickened breathing was unnecessarily loud to him. "Hinata, is there something wrong?" Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing at all, Sasuke! I'm so excited about this wedding is all!" her body suddenly perked, going from withered and miserable to excited and energetic.

"This flight will now take off, please make sure your safety belts are fastened." the intercom voice announced again.

_Oh thank God._ Hinata thought. She still bit her bottom lip, clutching her stomach tightly, if she could only bare five more minutes, she would be fine. Now her head was starting to pound. Of course she knew she was preparing a remedy for disaster once again, selfishly hiding things from her husband for her own gain but it was a personal problem. Just the rumbling from the plane's turbulence made her stomach do back flips.

The other passengers looked around clueless as to why the plane seemed to be shaking so much not to mention making such a loud sound. Sasuke himself was distracted enough to discontinue his intent stare at Hinata's ghastly squirming. The whispering of the other snobby, elderly people in first class just made her dizzy and humid. The plane slowly came to what seemed like a smooth halt and all the passengers heaved a sigh. Hinata immediately turned her attention to the mobile signal above their seat as it flickered to green.

"Hinata-" Sasuke attempted to speak but his wife rudely jerked up from her seat, apparently forgetting she was attached to the seat my a safety belt and crudely ripping it off of herself.

"I have to change." she bellowed spontaneously as she rushed off to the executive bathroom at the end of the aisle. Sasuke just watched her scurry away before shrugging and starting on the book he'd taken with him.

She couldn't believe she was doing it again as she threw open the door of the small tavern style bathroom. Falling to her knees in front of the porcelain toilet and throwing her head over the bowl, causing it to violently bump the seat cover which made her yelp in pain. The tears poured out of her eyes, starting off from the pain of the injury, then the stupidity of allowing herself to be hurt that way, then the entire situation. Her glory ran right out of her mouth, splashing into the bowl, making a large sound and snatching her hair in it's path so that half of her ebony locks were covered in thick vomit.

As the flow stopped she heaved back abatement. This was twice, twice today that she'd done this. Nearly the fifth time that week and it was only Tuesday. She inhaled breathlessly, struggling to breathe in without collapsing into tears. She knew she was certainly making a lot of noise but she was hoping everyone would be too wrapped up in their own achievements to notice. She shook her head, finally pulling a side of her thick tresses away from her mouth, running her hands over them to comb out the vomit onto her hand. Just when she thought it was over, more came up. She did prefer for it to be out of her, than festering painfully in her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, are you alright?" The hostess opened the door, peeping her head in before gasping. She rushed in, shutting the door quickly behind her. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

"Just go, please." by this time most of her head was inside the toilet so the woman could barely hear her.

"Excuse me?" she approached, sounding frightened and mortified. Hinata scoffed, she really had nothing to be afraid of. She wasn't violently spewing out her dinner for the past eight weeks.

"Just go." she growled in a low tone but threateningly enough for the hostess to hear it loud and clear as she took off without thinking twice. She shut the door behind herself, her heals clicked all the way down the aisle in a perturbed fashion until she reached Sasuke's seat. She promptly stopped in front of him.

"Are you aware that your wife is vomiting profusely?" she pointed her index finger in the direction of the bathroom before stomping away, confused and frazzled. Sasuke quickly slammed his book down onto Hinata's empty seat, rising up from his seat and racing to the bathroom which was conveniently just a few feet away, there weren't a lot of people in first class.

Hinata didn't expect for him to burst in like that, she jumped where she sat and met eyes with him the very first second he entered. His expression was that of disgust as he looked around the once clean bathroom that now resembled the sick deck on a pirate ship. He inspected every part of her face, slowly and calmly shutting the door behind him.

He looked into her eyes in scrutiny and she shook in abhorrence and anticipation. Anticipation for her punishment for the episode. He began his sentence multiple times but abruptly ceased to finish, he couldn't properly collect his thoughts. She now held her head low in shame. "Hinata, what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" he asked softly in a serious tone.

"Sasuke, please just let me have my privacy." she wiped the sweat off her forehead, this was more stressful than he knew. In a way, she was thankful for his denseness.

"I'll leave you to your privacy when you tell me what is wrong with you. You never want to talk to me, you won't eat when I'm around, you spend hours alone and you're ignoring me when I talk to you."

She shook her head again, staring into the toilet bowl as she hugged it with her arms. Was he really that stupid? _How could you be so selfish? How could you possibly begin to think that you're the only one being affected by this? You're such....a bastard. _There were no words exchanged between them, she wouldn't even look at him. She just continued to stare into the toilet at the mush she'd made. She could barely believe so much came from her little body. She sighed, the air was thick between them. Sasuke remained aggravated and hysterical. His aspects reflected every thought that raced through his mind at this time. He didn't think he'd ever see her like this.

His mind snapped, he dynamically shot his gaze to her face and her body position. Sudden anger boiled inside of him, "Are you pregnant?" he harshly whispered his question in the most offended and annoyed way.

"I'm bulimic." she contradicted his assumed answer without any other thought.

"Hinata, you're not bulimic, you're starting to show." he pointed to her belly which was swelling slightly. Rage was just building up inside, she was in denial? Really? A woman knows when she's pregnant, when it becomes obvious, it's just pathetic to play ignorant. "I'm still trying to figure out how that's even possible. Did you think you could hide this forever?"

"I'm sorry." she sighed. "I'm so...ashamed."

"Why is it a big deal?" Sasuke instituted as if it were obvious. She was blowing this way out of proportion.

"Sasuke, I'm supposed to be barren." she groaned, he really just didn't get it. "You've already given up the one thing that matters most to you with the idea that we would never have children, and now things are finally starting to fall into place. Now I feel like I'm ruining it again."

"You didn't ruin it the first time." he knelt down beside her.

"Are you angry with me?" she peered up at him in her semi-reclined position.

"Somewhat." he shrugged honestly. "But I'm more concerned about you." that was enough to allow her to relax her shoulders if only for a second. She even smiled for a moment. "I just hope you don't become too big." he pulled himself up with a grunt.

"We can still go to the wedding?" Hinata quarried as she peeked up at him.

"I don't think I can stop the plane." Sasuke blatantly agreed, turning the knob of the bathroom door. "For Christ's sake, wipe your mouth, you smell like a sewer." though it was rude, she couldn't help but smile. He was always calm and critical, he thought about each possibility thoroughly and was rarely ever wrong, somehow he impressed her that way. He collectively walked away, knowing automatically that he'd solved the problem and everything would be fine.

* * *

The held hands, as they strode into the banquet hall, late but there. They had missed the ceremony but Hyuugas were generally selfish and didn't pay much attention to those who weren't currently the topic of discussion for the moment. They were shown in by the family's maid who, to Hinata's preference, was a significant thirty years older than Sasuke. She was glowing as she inhaled the fresh Hyuuga air, tasting their heritage. The scent was actually quite different. Hyuugas tended to smell like green tea and cucumbers all the time, even the most masculine of their brothers were followed by the fresh and pleasing aroma. She felt at home, she had only visited the Eastern Hyuuga flat during some summers and a single Christmas.

Sasuke looked confused, trying to identify who was who, they all looked alike. They all had long, dark hair and white eyes. Abnormally thin men, supple bodied women, silent and stoic young children, stern looking elders. Hinata review the room, finding and identifying every cousin and aunt and elder she'd ever met. The sound of people making idle conversation and enjoying the occasion was loud and pleasant, everyone seemed to be having an average time. Hyuugas were always moderately pleased with everything.

"Hinata, try to look less fruitful." Sasuke reached over his shoulder to pull his jacket from his chest, covering Hinata's body with it as to cloak her three month roundness. It would not have been as noticeable had she not picked such a tight dress to wear, although it was very understandable since a woman of her physical stature didn't own a lot of loose fitting clothes since they didn't compliment her body. "I don't need this getting out."

"I can't help it." she whispered, pulling the long suit jacket sleeves over her own, her fingertips barely peered out from the bottom of the cuffs. "They'll just think I'm fat, I used to be pudgy, remember?"

"Really?"

"Lady Hinata! I'm so glad you're here, I thought you weren't coming." Hinata turned as a young woman grabbed her hand, petting it gently with a sincere smile. Hinata instantly recognized the woman to be her aunt and gasped sweetly. To Sasuke, she was just another one. Tall, thin, big breasts, black hair, white eyes. There weren't many Hyuuga women in Konoha, most were either old or very young. This woman was just another Hinata but taller and of richer Chinese descent.

"Obasan!" Hinata giggled in delight, turning to Sasuke like he was supposed to know who that was and fain some type of rich excitement.

The woman glanced up at Sasuke in a deluded sense of wonder. "And this must be Lord Sasuke, isn't he handsome. I've heard so much about you." she gushed, rubbing his arm which made him shake in suspicion of his intentions. He'd been trying to stay away from women with perky lips, round posteriors, and especially plump bosoms.

"Errr...thank you." he gently scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, don't be coy." she snorted, slapping him gently on the wrist. She then turned to Hinata and inhaled intensely. "You must be warm in the coat, show us all your pretty dress. I know your rich husband bought you the greatest party dress." Her aunt approached her, pulled at the edges of Sasuke's jacket.

"No, she's fine." Sasuke snatched away Hinata's hand, backing away from the woman whom he decided was insane.

"Just let me peek." she chuckled although what she was doing really wasn't funny. She swiftly opened either end of the jacket, Hinata clumsily stumbled backwards.

She nearly choked at what she saw and it truly was as bad as Hinata thought, the worst part was, it was exactly what it looked like. She didn't breathe as she stared at her niece's slightly swollen belly, it was barely round but just round enough to catch the attention of the family's nosiest aunt. "Oh mein got! Hinata...y-you're pregnant!" she squealed at the top of her lungs. "Congratulations! When is it due?"

Every head turned, every conversation stopped, every smile turned into an uncomfortable grin or low snicker, and everything was painfully silent. Hinata couldn't help but agonize and writhe under everyone's watchful eye just for those few minuscule seconds of silence that past. Sasuke just covered his face out of humiliation but more out of aggravation, within thirteen minutes of their arrival their business was spread through the ears of over two thousand people.

Finally the silence was broken by an outburst of conversation. Hinata flushed red and covered her face as everyone spoke of her as if she weren't in the room. Women gushed and whispered new gossip that they'd formulated on their own, men laughed hardily at Sasuke's "accomplishment", children were still trying to find out what made everyone so rowdy.

_Lookatthem,they','tevenbelievetheyhavesex,''',they'',she'''llbe,.No,,didhe?Ithinkso.I'',Ican''.Ooh,.Iheardshe''salwaysbeentiny,._

She was more concerned for her cousin Akaaka, who was already 30 and just now getting married, to have this day taken from her was such an embarrassment. No doubt there had already been rumors circulating and it had been thirty seconds since word got out. This was the condemnation of being a Hyuuga.


	18. Is It One Of Us

"Sasuke, please, I'm begging you, sit down." Hinata jumped off her feet, snatching the loose fitting collar of the spastic young boy's neck as he tore from he grip, continuing his journey through hell as he ran about, banging and thrusting around mercilessly. She slammed her palms on the wooden table, she couldn't take it anymore. She's gained 12 pounds since he came to be and now she was losing it all, trying to keep up with him. "Sasuke, I beg you, just sit down. Come here, come to Mommy." she kneeled down, motioning over to him invitingly as if he were an animal.

_He's not a dog, Honey. _"He can't hear you, you know." Sasuke shrugged away in his seat as he read the local news from the paper just brought in by the maid. He was forever checking the balance of his company since he didn't trust Itachi with his precious funding. He was now busier than ever, having a business, with a wife and children all the while arguing with his brother. Now that Itachi owned the company, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to waste away his fortune. Regardless, he still had the better trophy wife considering he hadn't seen Itachi with a woman since they were teenagers.

"He can too hear me Sasuke, don't say that." _Atleast not in front of _him. She whined frustrated. She felt like she was being thrown in and out of two tornado, Sasuke and little Sasuke. One was swift, quiet and lingering, the other was quick, screeching and constant. Sasuke was too demanding while his son not only demanded undying love and attention, he felt it necessary to own every new and dangerous toy that barely hit the market which he would break a few minutes after he got it.

"Well not now." _Like it makes a difference... _I scoffed in arrogance. It was true that their son was born completely deaf. They hadn't realized it until a few months after his birth. He never directed his attention to the person speaking to him and a cried more often than most infants. Finally they discovered his illness and Sasuke easily abandoned all hope in his child. He instantly felt as though his wife and himself should produce another child. He didn't care whether it was a boy or not, as long as it could hear. Hinata's fertility councilor assured her that even with fertilization methods, it was very unlikely that she would be able to carry another child.

After a variety of surgeries, doctors were able to give Sasuke hearing in one ear. He was very mentally developed, he enjoyed reading and building things but those abilities were useless to Sasuke. He just desired for his son to grow up the same way he did, so he would value the same things and understand the world outside of minuscule topics. He took barely any interest in raising him but did assist by providing him with multiple tutors in different subjects, their child at 5 was smarter than most Konoha academy graduates. He spoiled him, he merely had to utter whatever he desired and it appeared by his bedside the next day. He was escorted everywhere on the globe, adventuring to the ends of the earth with the aid of his father's body guards. But while he wasn't exploring foreign lands and reading novels in ancient dead languages, he was raising hell in his household.

"Mom! Stop, you're gonna get me a headache." the child groaned as he wiggled around under the strong grasp of his mother. It was a sick new game. Regardless of what he did, he made it seem as if he was the only one being affected by it.

"You're not supposed to let the boy talk to you like that." Sasuke yawned as he enjoyed the fresh and warm Chinese noodles left by their new chef who hailed from Northwest China.

"I'm so flattered by your concern." she grumbled under her breath as she restrained her son's legs long enough to put his shoes on.

He merely peered up at his wife as a warning to her. "You better watch it." he spoke in a higher tone than normal. Regardless of what they'd been through together, he still demanded respect. It was a slippery slope for the both of them, she didn't know how haughty was too haughty and he didn't know whether or not he should discipline her for minor violations. Either way, she got the message just as it was sent and promptly waved an apologetic look.

"Sasuke, will you please help me." she moaned as she held onto her son who was finally starting to settle as his high wavered.

"Mom, I already helped you. I putted on my shirt all by myself." the younger Sasuke rambled as he incessantly scratched his head through his thick jungle of ebony flowing locks. He resembled both parents slightly. He was more pasty than Sasuke but he did posses signs of the Sharigan but it was too early to tell. He wasn't shy but he wasn't talkative, he was often aggressive around others when they threatened what belonged to him while he loved helping his mother in the kitchen because it made him feel useful.

Hinata slumped back and turned to Sasuke, knowing he knew what she was trying to say. "Sasuke." She said his name once more to show him her desperation, the only thing she wanted was a break. It was a full time job, like being the wife of a CEO- she was always running errands for people other than herself.

"Don't worry, the sitter will be here any minute." Sasuke yawned. A young woman from the Ninja academy came over every morning to teach Sasuke fundamentals while occasionally taking him off his parents' hands but not very often.

"How is she?" Hinata quietly asked as she shooed her son away, she giggled mentally when he stumbled and fell over for a moment before picking himself up and clumsily running away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he furrowed his brows when he looked at her but she wasn't turned to him to return his gaze. They remained quiet for a few moments as the stress passed through the air and he continued to stare at her. She knew he was staring but didn't pay much mind to it, he wouldn't confront her if their child was in earshot. If he really wanted to scold her, he'd send his son on a glamorous vacation.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering." she answered blatantly as she fiddled with her son's discarded clothes on the ground, folding then unfolding his clan shirt. As long as it had been, she didn't trust him completely. He had wandering eyes, which is common to most men, however it still made her nervous. He had tried to break her from the thought that she was now undesirable since she bore her first child but she held onto it, he wanted her to understand that she was still quite beautiful to him.

"No, I don't know." I replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"I thought you would." she shrugged, getting off her knees and onto her feet to attend to the remainder of her chores.

"Why are you trying to incriminate me?" Sasuke grunted as he threw the paper he was reading onto the table, removing himself from his seat and bending over to retrieve his suitcase from the floor.

"Where are you going?" she huffed slightly annoyed.

"To work." he replied gruffly not really wanting to be around Hinata when she was like this.

"Why are you leaving?" she gasped, grabbing his arm before he could make it any farther out of the open way kitchen they'd remodeled. He sighed, groaned, rolled his eyes, spat and seethed under his breath. He hated it when she did this. She would set him up for some inescapable trap that he would fall into and end up being scrutinized and speculated against mercilessly.

"You keep trying to find something wrong with me." he stopped, dropping his things once again that just showed Hinata that he was never going to leave in the first place.

"It's because you're so infatuated with that tutor, it drives me crazy." she spat at him, beginning to tear up immediately and she truly wasn't making any sense. Sasuke, admittedly, flirted with the tutor on multiple occasions. It was harmless but it was obvious that there lingered a sexual chemistry between the two, the only factors that stood between them was the ring on his finger and his pride. He wasn't going to fail Hinata again, especially after he swore to a God he didn't believe existed that he would never do it again.

"Hinata, I haven't seen that woman in days. You're infatuated with me being infatuated with other women." his eyes widened as he tried to explain this to her but she didn't want to hear it. If anything, she'd have more right to scolding him if she'd caught him in the act or witnessed him being too friendly recently but the last time she recalled one of his risky moments was days ago.

"Don't lie to me, you're always together." she hugged herself, turning her back to him to wallow in her misery.

"Hinata, I'm 32! She's 18. First off, I'm too old to mess around with a girl that young, it would ruin my reputation. Second, I'm rich, if I wanted her, I'd have her. I only want one woman, and I'm not going to say it because I shouldn't have to. I don't even know why you're doing this."

"If I tell you....you have to promise not to get mad." Hinata sniffled as she turned to him.

_Who am I? You're father? We're not four. _"No, I won't get mad." he got closer to her as she seemed to shrink into herself, he often did this and as overbearing as it was. He wanted to get into her head, to know what she was thinking.

"I think...I might be pregnant." she bit her bottom lip and looked at the linoleum tiles of the floor instead of looking at his wife.

Just like that, it seemed like the words were knocked right out of his mouth and his mind. His expression was priceless. His jaw was agape, he didn't blink, he just stared at her. _You can't be serious, again? _"Are you sure?"

"I think so." she nodded with a sigh.

"But that's good right?" he tilted his head, rubbing his wife's shoulders and neck. She turned to him. "That's another try at a son and this time you can try not to fuck him up." he rubbed her back as she finished the rest of her sob.

She knew he was only trying to make her feel better but it crushed her. She couldn't handle one child, it seemed as though Sasuke got more and more troublesome as he grew. Two children were more than she could handle at the time. Sasuke just didn't understand that. She wiped her eyes, gently shaking her head in agreement with her self-conscious that she would always have to work twice as hard without Sasuke.

"You don't look happy." _Great job, Captain Obvious._

"It's just that...it's hard....just with Sasuke." she swallowed what she had in her throat and breathed at a descent place to get out what she had to say. "I can't do it alone."

Sasuke scratched his head. _I guess you need help then. _"So you want me to help you?" he asked so naively as if she wanted to borrow a pencil or play with him on the playground.

""If you could."

"I think I have to."

**Thank You all so much for following along, I never would have made it through without you. TAB(katcha) is a lingering project of which I've found a few people who want to expand upon it, in the meantime I'm going to start a new story sometime next week or the week after. Watch out for it. I'm either going to call it:**

**The Branded**

**The Realists(I really like that one)**

**Or The Impossibles.**

**I'm not saying what its about but I Promise to work extra hard on it. Until then, guten nacht, guten tag, seeya**


	19. One More Thing! It's Sequel Time!

**Just wanted to let anyone know, who didn't already know that I've started a sequel to this story. I know I kinda left some of you guys hanging with the ending being so lame and all so I started another story to end this one right. **

**It's called "The Personal Trainer"**

**Of course this one may not be as long, I'm thinking around 8 chapters.**

**Linky link?**

**.net/s/6322636/1/The_Personal_Trainer_SEQUEL_TO_The_Mistress**

**if the link doesn't work, just let me know and I'll personally take you there ;)**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**With love & non-fat smoothies**

**~Happy**


End file.
